


Our difficult love

by reylotogetherforeverplease



Category: STAR WARS THE LAST JEDI 2017
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotogetherforeverplease/pseuds/reylotogetherforeverplease
Summary: Kylo killed snoke for rey and now hope for her to join him in the first order.What choice will Rey make after finding her feelings for kylo,will she go with him in a world of darkness or will she leave him to purse the light,what will happen to thei love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE,I AM NEW TO THIS SITE AND I AM A HUGE FAN OF REYLO BUT NOT OF STAR WARS,SO PLEASE BEAR WITH MY IGNORANCE Of THE DETAIL OF THE SERIE,I WILL JUST DO THE STORY AS I LIKE IT AND I MAY BE MISSING SOMETHING IMPORTANT SO FANS OF STAR WARS I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE,BUT I HOPE YOU ALL WOULD LIKE MY STORY,PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT,HAPPY 2018!!!

Chapter 1

 

"Come with me"He said while reaching his hand towards her,inting for her to hold his hand and go with him.

 

"...Ben...no please..."She said between painful tears,he saw them,he also knew that his words where hurting her deeply...but he kept on talking,looking straight in her eyes as he walked a step closer saying.

 

"They don't understand you,they don't care at all about who you truly are"

 

"Liar!"She scream to him,but her painful cry didn't stop him at all.

 

"You think i am lying?Then where are they?While you are facing all of this alone for their sake...why are they not here to get you"

 

"Don't say anymore..."She shake her head in denial and with pleading eyes.Carefully he walk a bit closer,his expression with a careful hope that she will follow him,understanding and gentleness in his gaze,he genuinely wanted her by his side.

 

"You are nothing"These words hurt her and managed to make her angry too.Then his next words made her waver.

 

"But not to me...you are special for me"He said and suddenly stopped his steps at a careful distance enough for her to walk to his side.

 

"Come with me...Rey"She cried,it was such a sad sight,he made her have such a hurt expression,she could only sob in her tears...he could see doubt on her face.

 

"Please ben,don't go this way"Seeing her keeping on fighting made him try again in a hurry worried,but still he showed his biggest wish to her.

 

"...Rey..."After a long time she slowly raised her arms,tears falling from her eyes, as she looked right into his eyes without avoiding him at all.

 

"...Please"He said.Kylo was almost tearing up while begging her,Rey felt torn apart,she know well what she want and what she need to do,yet when she see him that way,her heart hurt more than she ever could feel,scared to hurt him more,she want to stay by his side and make him stop have such sad eyes.And so...Rey raise slowly her hand.Seeing her reaching out for his hand,made him feel a mix of emotion. Happiness,relief,warmth,feelings he never felt before that moment...watching her as she came forward he remained in silence and gulped,the wait was killing him,but he need to be patient,the girl,rey wasn't simple at all,he was afraid she would run at any given time if he made a mistake,something like that was not what he wanted.

 

His heart was beating fast,she was within his reach,just a bit more and rey would stay by her side just a bit more,then suddenly something he didn't think happened.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!"She tried to use her force to call back her own saber.He didn't understand the reason...why...why did she refuse him?Why?That's why he asked,in his anger he asked for the reason as he was struggling to pull the saber towards himself.

 

"Why!?"He raged at her using all his strenght not to let her obtain what he wanted.Her expression changed,tears kept on falling down from her beautiful eyes,but there was no more doubt,instead right now she was certain,she was full of determination,determination to stop him!

 

"I won't go to your side!..."Once again,she pulled the saber to her with all her minght but he was too strong and the saber remained in mid air fighting between their two strong powers.At some point the force was too much and they snapped to one side and the other of the room...both where tired,and remained on the ground gaspind for hair for awhile,but as if not wanting to be in danger simultanusly the both of them got up and looked at each other.Panting he said.

 

"Why?!WE COULD LEAD THE GALAXY TOGETHER! I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU,I NEVER WILL...SO WHY ARE YOU REFUSING!?-"In his anger he was cut off by her voice,with convinction and determination she said.

 

"Ben i can't go to the dark side...it's not what i want"Ben watched her as he greet his teeth together while listening to her.

 

"Why...won't you come to me instead?..."He was trembling as fury took the best of him and his fists trembled together with him the tighter they got.

 

"You can't come where i am...but i should come to you?...to where the light is? I can't do that,why should i?"He sneared in sarcasm but hated this situation.She was looking at him whit a pained expression,full of sadness and disappointment,it got him.That face with all those emotions pulled his heart strings...Ben...no kylo felt pain as he saw her pained face at his refusal and words.

 

"That's...so sad...i never tought...i would want to stay by your side,but i did found myself wanting to be with you by your side"He frowned slightly at her words.

 

"But it seems like...we are in a wretched fate in the end...you and i."Right when he pondered to her words voices came from the door,kylo watched as she rushed out of the room,thanks to the commotion.He felt betrayed and so much in anger that he never wanted to feel towards her,kneeling and watching toward her direction he shouted in madness.

 

\-------------------------------

 

After the death of snoke kylo lost it all.He surely wanted to kill him but he never had the chance or the courage before but in the end he did it,he killed snoke for her sake.In his mind the only tought of her gone or being killed,made him go crazy,that's something he didn't want at all,she had to be safe...for his sake too.After snoke was gone they fought together against the guards and their team work was fantastic,he, that never worked with anyone else,the great kylo that was always alone in his fights,this time shared the stage with someone else,even showing his back to her,giving Rey so much trust,enought to show her his back.It was a beautiful sensation...he was certain right then and there that he wanted her with him by his side,he tought she would agree to go to the dark side with him.But he was wrong...she refused...she refused his offer and instead she told him to go to her side...unbelivable.He was so stupid,he felt betrayed and angry,now it's all different,he wanted her death...not to go to the light never he would never do that.Since he couldn't obtain her than no one could,she is an enemy!.

 

"KIll everyone!"he was in a full rampage he was crazy,no one needed to stay alive rey most of all had to die!.

 

At that moment he saw him,a figure he could never forget.LUKE.He was standing right there waiting for him,of course he shouted in anger after seeing his face.

 

"FIRE!SHOOT HIM DEATH,SHOT SHOT!"After awhile he stopped the attack,but the man was still right there in it's place,cleaning his shoulder from a bit of dusts,kyo was enraged since there was no way he could forget what he did to him back then.Seeing him leave HUX asked in confusion.

 

"Lord,where are you going?"

 

"I am going to him"He walked towards the exit door even tought his soldiers where against it.In the end they came face to face,they fought and kylo went all in to it with his power,yet it was too late when he realized that luke was only an illusion.Kylo couldn't belive it, it was impossible,his uncle fooled him just to make the remaining of the resistence escape.At that moment he regained a bit of his senses and lead his soldiers inside the broke and old building.At some point he walked alone in the place where he saw an object and as he kneeled down to pick it up in fron of him he saw her...once again he saw her while she was making her friend escape.He gazed at her,once again a bit of hope he held it deep inside while looking at her,but it stopped when he saw her turning around to leave.That's right..she also left him...right when he looked down he felt someone hugging him.His face was against something soft,slender but muscular arms around his neck.Ineed he was surprised he didn't notice this person at all.Who was it?Who was doing such a thing to him?  
...but it felt warm.Then a sudden realization stuck him...it was her of course,Rey...but for what reason is she doing this?The hold on him was getting tighter as if she didn't want to leave him for a moment.This was something she conveied to him well,he could feel it will his whole body...that she was sincere.But what was the use of it.Kylo closed his eyes but did not hugged her back,more to say he couldn't do it,even tought he decided to hug her,kylo couldn't even reach her back,because just like she came in a flash she left in a moment too.

 

"Supreme master!"His soldier came and that's why she left,if he had more time maybe he wouldn't let her leave.She was already stupid enought to go there and even hug him.Maybe because no one ever did this for him so right at that moment he just didn't process what was happening.The urge to kill her was still there but it wasn't as strong as before...still,he decided to not beg her anymore,it was the end...there was nothing to hold on...he was angry at her and that's all that would ever be between them.

 

"Let's go"He got up with a knew brend resolution.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

While Kylo walked to his ship he felt his cheek a bit wet.He stopped walking.

 

"What is wrong supreme master?"Kylo didn't answer instead he raised his hand and touched his cheek,with his serious expression he looked at the side to his hand,stopping his hand in front of him,his eyes where impassible,hesitant he took off his black glow and touched his cheek with his bare hand,once again he brought his hand in front of his face.What he saw made kylo even more angry,why the heck was she crying? kylo put his hand down and angrily looked in front of him and with a resolution he didn't have before, he left the planet on his ship.

 

\-------------------

 

Kylo prepared to ordder his new first order,how he wanted it,who he wanted with him,the way the soldiers needed to behave,everything was in his hands now.He walked trought the broken door where he killed snoke and where he and rey fought together,helping each other but also the place where the both of them drawn the line between they relationship...she did it,she refused it.  
He stood up for some time,while looking where she was with a stoic face and then he turned to the throne and walked there...sitting right where snoke was once sitting.

 

"From now on no one will order me around...not even you snoke"He said while looking down to the throne as if snoke was still right there.

 

"But you where right...she need to die"He said with the same expression, but his fists where slowly tightenings harder at every second.Then after saying his pience he quickly sat down.

 

"Hux,first locate where they are going they are alone it seems right?"

 

Hux answered even tought he was still not all that happy to be under this man that he hate so much.

 

"Yes.They where left with no one at all.No one answered to their calls for help.But till now we have no idea of where they are hiding.That girl surely was their luck."Kylo was cold as he usually is,but had more the bearing of someone cunning,his doubts left him already and his hands where now relaxed.He looked at hux and said.

 

"Luck?,if she is all the luck they have then they are more than at death door, because when i will get her in my hands...her so called luck will end by me.He said with a menancing and murderous intent that scared hux witless.

 

"..."

 

"Go and do what i told you to"

 

"Yes,master"He bowed deeply and left.After giving his orders he felt a bit unconfortable inside and also tired that's why Kylo decide to go to his quarters.Kylo undressed and went to shower after that he went to bed.He was a bit unwell but decided to sleep.

 

The next day he woke up and for the first time there was no trace of him and rey being connected by the force.He smiled in sarcasm.

 

"So it really was him.Now that he died,me and rey have no connection anymore....that's great"After stating this fact kylo dressed in his clean clothes that where exactly the same as always.Black,from head to toe.Kylo looked at his figure in the mirror,there was no expression on it.

 

"Supreme master!"Kylo turned to look at the voice who spoke to him.

 

"What is it?Did you find something?"

 

"A...well...more than something we saw a dead body and it seemed like someone from their party"

 

"O really?So what?"

 

"No i mean...you know it seemed someone important so..."

 

"What's so important about a dead body?HU? Bring me fact and news that i can actually use to lure them out!"Frigthened hux bow again and leave.

 

"Shit,that man is such an hassle-"But a voice made him stood on endge and he began sweating from the scare.

 

"Let me see the body"Kylo walked right in front of hux and at that moment he felt his legs almost give up.But he needed to follow him and his orders to stay alive.

 

\---------------------

 

After kylo entered the main hall of the ship hux said.

 

"Look on the screen.That man was one of them."After looking at the screen kylo told them to open the doors to go down the ship.Walked towards the body and saw the person.He squat down to examine him better from head to toe.

 

"I wonder why he was left behind"

 

"Idiot..."

 

"HU?"Hux was pissed but couldn't say anything at all if he wanted to keep his head.

 

"Can't you see that this man was murdered?"

 

"O?From them?"

 

"...we need to investigate bring the medical equip to see what was going on with it" Kylo decided to leave but looked around him.There was only desert and a few plant...suddenly a tought came to him.A small rey crying for her parents not to leave her,but realizing what he was thinking,kylo frowned and went right ahead ans walked inside the sip.Then he went to the training room and started fighting soldier after soldier,he left them barely alive then went into his room to shower.After that day he ate little than nothing...

 

"What?Will i become as ugly as he was?"he chuckled a bit in his misery.

 

"SWISH...COME...AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"Kylo quickly got up and looked around.

 

"Who are you?"In a stance of combat,kylo looked around but no one was there.

 

"KEKEKEKE,in the end you killed him..."As he was starting to feel fear at the realization that it was all in his head,kylo didn't know what to do.Thinking tought,that he is not a child anymore,kylo put up a strong front and with anger and careful suspicion he ask.

 

"Who the hell are you?"The voice became silent for a few seconds and the sudden stop of the terrifing voice was even more vexing than when it was talking.The fact that there was no response it didn't mean it went away,kylo knows it,kylo grew up with such things and it was already too much for him.Now that he felt free,there was no way he will let himself become the puppet of someone else.But just when he was about to ask once again, he felt like an image swish in his head,giving him a pain he never felt before,as the image became clearer his pain intensified.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A pain that made him barely stand,as he touch his head,leaning to the wall for support,his vision becoming more and more confused but he could clearly see in his head.

 

"Keeekekekek"

 

"AHHHHHHRHHHHHH!"Kylo kneel down.

 

"Kylo ren!"The voice was like a trumpet right into his hears making his head as if he was about to explode.

 

"Here..."the pain slowly became much more intense and the image finally reveal the face who was talking...

 

"Sn-s-rh-snoke! gasp"He felt like all his strenght almost lost his body,and the revalation was even more shocking.

 

"Ahahahkekekek...No,little boy..."His voice felt like darkness,there was no color in it,it just felt...a disgusting and scary sound.

 

"I am not snoke"Kylo finally felt like loosing it.

 

"WHO ARE YOU!"He screamed in pain while that thing was pleasured by the state he was in.

 

"I am...happy you finally killed it"The siloutte knelt down to a pained and trembling Kylo.

 

"O what a beautiful sight...you did good in killing him he became a bit too cocky don't you agree?"That face full of wounds and disfigured was clearly smiling,seeing better him up close.It was even more disgusting than snoke...

 

"You asked who i am?Well...i am the force,the purest darkest force"Kylo slowly looked at him,he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not.

 

"Kkekekeek,no you are not"His voice suddenly became scarier with another tone of it like a young child cry.Kylo was shocked.

 

"The...the force?"He asked with the little energy that remained of him.

 

"Yes...we know each other since you where a child isnt't that?Ben Solo?"His old name,he knew it but the most frightening thing was.

 

"Since i was a child?We...knew?"

 

"Don't you understand?...I am the voice that always pulled you to the darkness"

 

"W-wait..."As if he knew what he wanted to ask,the voice answered first.

 

"Yes...i am the one that always tempt your race...i...am the one who made dark vader,the one who tainted you and to that rey girl"Listening to her name kylo suddenly had a joilt...she felt the same way as him.she also heard his temptaion.

 

"Tought she was stronger than i tought...she is a difficult child don't you agree?"He looked down to kylo suddenly something like a ragged clot raised up from the black ground and slowly a fishid and unsightly things that resembled an arm.It was completly white,yet traces of scraped skin could be seen,something was falling too,it was a terrifying sight,like it was a corpse that was decaying,yet his face,he knew it too well.

 

"This apperance,i took it ,because it could make you see me better i don't want to scare you,kekekek" Shit...are you joking with me now?! kylo tought in his mind as he tryied to pull himself back,trying not to be touched.

 

"Rey...she could still become one with me...but it doesn't really matter.As long as i have you...as long as she give birth to her children...all of them...will be able to see me,just like you right now"After hearing children for a moment he felt anger built up and the sudden tought of her bearing someone elses child made him feel even more angry.

 

"That's right...so we should bring her here with you"Kylo snapped out of it and pushed his filthy hand away.

 

"Stay away!"He get up breathing heavly,standing up with all his might he stepped back a bit looking at that thing.

 

"O.o.o...to think you would be like this,i tought you would be happy to finally see me"

 

"Don't talk bullshit to me! I despise you! How can i be happy!?...pant,pant,pant...what do you want fron me?"The entity with the face of snoke wasn't angry instead made a meaningful smile,watching kylo struggling in front of him,amused he answered

 

"You know...i need a body"Kylo frowned.

 

"A body?..."

 

"That's right!" The entity started to walk toward kylo as he stepped back.

 

"I need to find a body for me to possess and to get into the world..."...yours maybe,but this is something he will not tell to kylo instead he answered.

 

"I want you to do just what you did till now"

 

"What?"

 

"Bringing terror to the world!"He said looking blessed at kylo,"if you do i may leave you the way you are in peace so you won't have anymore pain.I am aware that humans cannot stand my powers."

 

"Still..."He tryied to get closer than before and all the effort that kylo put to stay away from him was to no vail for the simple reason that he disappeared in a bit and reappeared right in front of him,shocking kylo who lost balance and fell down,the entity bent down to him.

 

"Don't get so upset...i just want to touch you a bit,kekekekkeke"

 

"No,no,no,NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The saber appeared and he struck the entity with it.The entity disappeared but the voice still was standing.

 

"Ahahahahahahahaha,little boy!You are still able to get up it's really a good sight.For now i will leave you alone,let's see each other again...kylo ren...or should i say,ben solo?Kekekekekeke"

 

"GASP!PANT,PANT,PANT,PANT,PANT,PANT,PANT"Kylo run outside his room,panting strongly.His sweat was dripping like water from his face and his troat was dry,he gulped trying to sort things out.After getting fresh air,kylo went back to his room.He looked around but nothing was there,the voices disappeared too,he fell down on the ground and called the maids.

 

"Come and bring me some water!"

 

"Yes sir!"The maid where quick and broughth him the water.

 

"Get out!Or i will kill you!"Full of fear she run outside the room and left him alone.Grabbing his glass of water,kylo gulped it down,glass after glass till he felt satisfied.Then he got up and went to the shower wasching himself clean from the sweat.Then he sat down near the bed with wet hair and his chest shirtless.Sighting he just looked at his hand.

 

"..."

 

"Ben..."Scared and alarmed,kylo,was quick to get up.He prayed and hoped that nothing would happed,that the voice,that enity wouldn't come again.

 

"Ben..."He was scared but suddenly he calmed down in surprise.

 

"Rey?"Kylo was doubfounded,it was clearly her voice."How could it be?Snoke,after he died our connection should have ended,then why?"Kylo looked around but there was no way to be seeing her face.Then anger fell upon him remembering her refusal,he also remembered her hug.His eyes cold as stone...

 

"Rey..." He was angry...still mad because she betrayed him,now he felt as alone as he could ever feel inside,he tought that if she accepted him she would have stayed with him at this moment so painful for him,that's why he felt even more rage in him.

 

"Tsk.I am not alone? Don't fuck with me"He let himself fall on the ground and finally he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

.....................

 

A girl was standing on the pick of a mountain,looking at the wast sky and the ocean ahead of her.Eyes sad but also full of determination.

 

"Rey"A sudden voice called from behind,she turned around and smile.

 

"Fin.What is it?"Fin looked at her with a sad and pensive expression as she turned to look back at the ocean.Fin walked beside her.

 

"How is Rose now?"He looked at the ocean just like her and answered.

 

"She is recovering well."Fin slowly turned to face her.

 

"How are you?I am sorry...we didn't know you where also on the ship.In reality we wanted to make it so that they couldn't find us and so we could finally come and search for you without worry but...it didn't go as we wanted to"She smiled and he frowned feeling pain while looking her smile.

 

"Go to her"Fin was a bit surprised and looked down.

 

"What...happened with Kylo Ren?"She finally changed expression before resuming a smile on that couldn't reach the eyes.

 

"...We where together all the time"

 

"What?"Fin was shocked and turned all his body towards her.

 

"How is that possible?How could it be?"

 

"It was because of snoke.He wanted to make sure that we became close enought...more like i would convince myself to go to their side and if i wouldn't join them i had to die...by kylo's hand..."

 

"I can't belive it!That bastard-"

 

"He saved my life"

 

"Kylo...Ren did?"

 

"That's right...snoke was waiting for kylo to kill me but he didn't instead he killed snoke"Fin was without words.

 

"B-"

 

"We fought well together..."Fin looked at her with realization.

 

"I tought...he finally stepped out of the darkness,i tought he would finally...come back to be Ben solo and not kylo ren but then..."She frowned and cletched fists.Fin shoock his head.

 

"Rey..."

 

"He said that i was alone,that we are the same,that i am nothing...but not him.He reached his hand to me...begging me sincerly...to go with him"Her eyes where so sad it breack fin's heart and his rage towards Kylo ren became higher by the minute.He hate that bastard with all his might.

 

"That bastard!"He said while gritting his teeth in anger.Rey's didn't cry,but her expression was as if she was crying from weeks without rest.

 

"Rey,you are not alone!You don't have to belive him!I was going to search for you...but i was tricket and couldn't do what i wanted...i couldn't come to you but i wanted to to go where you where with all my heart...belive me Rey!"

 

"..."She didn't answer,but only looked at him.He then grabbed her shoulder and angry said.

 

"You are too good of a person...how could you think he would get out of the dark side?How could you even think that he would follow you!?"

 

"But you did"Fin was tacken aback.

 

"You did it...you betrayed them and came to my side...you came to me.Ben...i could feel his sadness,he felt betrayed...i wanted to help him i felt that there was still conflict in him...we where more similar that i ever was with anyone else"

 

"It's not the same...what are you saying rey?"

 

"Ben...didn't have any choice in his mind...i could understand how betrayed he felt when luke tryed to kill an already weack ben solo...he must have felt so bad to see his own uncle wanted to kill him."

 

"What?"

 

"That's right.That's what happened to ben.That was,the last blow for him to go to the dark side.I was sure,i was so sure we had a connection that he...could be saved.But...ultimately...he never tought of leaving the first order with me."She could still remember his face full of hope,that she would follow him and stay by his side,he wanted her to be with him,sincerly but there was no way she would go with him.

 

"But i refused"She looked down.

 

"Don't tell me...you are regretting it?"

 

"I don't...i...i just felt like i should have done more.But...i have no regret...i cannot...go to the dark side,i will never go there...where he is..."She looked down.Fin sensed sadness and was worried the words he wanted to say...he kept them hidden inside.Hardening his heart,finn take a breath and hugged her.

 

"You did good.That was the right choice,no matter what,there was no future for you there,belive me,i know it."She felt like crying but the tears they felt like they where stuck in her eyes,they wheren't falling...she decided not to cry anymore,she had to be strong from now on.Luke died and everything was now on her shoulder,even tought it was much more that she could handle,the choice was made,there was no turning back.Rey raised her arms and brought them to the arms that where hugging her close.

 

"Go...i have a few things to do..and she need you"Rey pushed fin slowly away,giving him a smile before turning around walking on the opposite side.Fin looked at rey's back as she walked away,to him rey felt so lonely and sad,as if she was walking on a thorn path that it felt too much for her small body,it felt as if she was about to fall at any moment.He was worried but he also new that he won't leave her alone,because...she deserve to be happy.Even so sometimes,most of all after she saved them,rey felt more distant and different.He frown.

 

"Rey..."He say before leaving to go back into the ship.

 

\----------------------

 

Rey walked for awhile and then,she finally arrived.It was a place where she already went before,but everything was burned.She looked around her.

 

"What happened here?"Rey was desperate.

 

"No...no,no,no,no!"she run towars the place where the books where,trying her best to find something that could be saved.

 

"No,the books!...Damn it!....they cannot do this to me!"As she tried to walk inside the three,the ground started to collapse.

 

"UOA!!!"She almost fell down but rey was fast enough to run on the other side.

 

"What do i do now?"Rey was distressed to the point of tears.She have no idea,of what to do from now on.She touched her head and looked up full of rage."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,DAMN IT!"She was so disapponted and lost,her energy left her body and so she fell down on the ground.

 

SILENCE

 

"Stop screaming like that young lady"She quickly got up and looked around suspiciously.

 

"Who is there?Come out!"

 

Silence

 

"TUD-OUCH!"She touch the back of her head in pain and turn around.

 

"I said stop screaming"

 

"Who are you?And why did you hit me?"

 

A small yet strange green creature walked in front of her with a gentle smile on.

 

"My name... yoda is,little jedy girl"Speachless,rey slowly put down her arms while staring with eyes and mouth wide open.

 

"You...y-you are that yoda?"

 

"I am"She felt exited and also shocked,scared and nervous but also happy,very happy.In herself she tought that she can finally share her burden and learn what she need to.

 

"Learn?I cannot do that"

 

"What?But?-"

 

"Luke,once there was."Surprised she looked at him and asked.

 

"The books...what happened here?"

 

"Burned i did."

 

"What?,but why?"She asked not understanding his motivation.

 

"There is nothing,learn you can,from those books.Old they are,not good for situation in you are,little rey girl"

 

"I don't understand.What does it mean?I can't do this all alone!I have no idea where to start doing things,i...tought i could save ben but..."Smiling kindly he said,rey look at him with a serious expression.

 

"I need more power and knowelge about the dark side,the jedy everything!I need to know and i need to learn in order to save my friends"

 

"I cannot teach any to you.Failure,sadness,madness,everything you already know these.Luke sad was,but mistakes happens.From now on,learn from your expirience,life will be your teacher as a human and as a jedy.Ben solo and you...made decision differents.Anger not good.Must calm down"He told her.Rey was disappointed,she understood his meaning,as a jedy she learned what she could now the rest she would understand it trought leaving.Her choices will be her responsability and no one can always help and hold her hand till the end.But for her,she had never had anyone to held a hand from the start.She learned soon enought that life isn't easy,but in the past she was to only protect heself,now it's different,she have the responsability of a lot more people other than her own life.

 

"Horower,something must you know"His voice interrupted her train of toughts and she looked up at him.Yoda this time didn't have the kind and warm expression from before,instead it was a serious and solemn one,this made her stand up like a soldier.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Snoke dead...but a most misterious and powerful being appeared."

 

"What?...Who is it?"Yoda looked at her in silence for awhile.

 

"Force of darkness lord.He is out"

 

"What?Lord of darkness?"Yoda slowly nodded.

 

"Careful jedy girl,he stronger than snoke,he pure and ancient darkness,demon"Rey eyes where wide open from the shock...an ancient creature.

 

"Wait.Are you saying that the origin of everything is out of here?and i am not a jedy"Yoda shake his head.

 

"Not yet.not out yet.But careful you have to be.Jedy you too are.come to you he can,strong you have be to.Matter not weakness,must hold on,careful you."Rey started to get scared,an ancient identity was in search of her?  
Of the jedy?Yoda looked at the rey who was now starting to feel fear.

 

"An ancient being?How can i-i am not a jedy!"

 

"Strong you are girl"He was serious as he talked.

 

"Stronger than anyone saw i.Jedy are easly pulled to the darkness.But you went ahead to find answeres and fight head on the truth.You fought the fear and the pain of uknown answers.you went into the black hole alone"She slowly look at yoda.That's right it was that time,the time when she was in there,but nothing was under it,nothing...but kylo Ren...Ben.Yes Ben.At the time she talked with him much,it was a conversation that seemed the most sincere and heartfelt she ever had in her life.The pain of being left all alone,sold out and betrayed,her solitude...kylo understood it all.AT that moment she felt like they where the only one in the world together...she felt he was sincere,when their fingers touched rey could feel his warmth,his eyes...there is no way she could forget them,she can't forget him-

 

"Wait...every jedy?BUt kylo is a sid and he pratically was a jedy our powers and he is already on the dark side...he will control him first isn't that so?Could it be..."

 

"Little jedy girl.Kylo ren will be the one to bring him back also is he really a sid?"

 

"How?You said he is a spirit,not a demon,darkness in itself...how can he-"A sudden idea popped in her mind.

 

"Could it be"Yoda nod his green and small head.

 

"Body he will take...kill kylo ren...soon the dark force will"He spoked as a matter of fact that's what it would happened in the near future.

 

"No no no,wait...he can't die,no way!"She argued with him.

 

"How can kylo die?"

 

"Dark force is still the bad influence of people.We will see and hear it at some point,but jedy...stronger feel the bond with it...if weack one is...lost will he be,sould pained forever...lost for eternity."Rey stopped breathing right there from the shock.

 

"H-h-how can we stop it! Master yoda please you must know it!"

 

"Dark force is still existed in the world from long ago.Balance bring it in,but he wanted to be stronger...light only can win,but lately,jedys,we where always too weack for it.He became stronger while light became weacker...light...supreme light must be found."

 

"What are you talking about?Split of the dark force,then there will be one about the light too?Or do you mean a weapon?"Rey waited for an unswer that never came.

 

"..."Yoda remained silent...

 

"Master yoda...please answer"

 

"Jedy girl...you know will...eventyìually if you strong are...remember he is everywhere"Then he disappeared.Rey was left alone right then and there.No matter how myìuch and how many time she called there was no yoda in sight.He left,with her doubts and fear for the unknows.Strangely tought she tought about kylo.

 

"What the heck it means...kylo will die because of it?His soul?...What will it happen?...This is completly crazy!"Rey walked outside and run toward the ship where general leila was and the others left of the resistence.

 

"General leila"

 

"Dear...what is wrong?"Rey was worried and have no idea how to talk about what she came to know with her...so she just changed the topic.

 

"Nothing...i am just thinking why the others of the resistence didn't come to help us"

 

"It's because they are cowards!"Answered poe.

 

"That may be the case...it's already in the past"Said leila calmly.Then she looked back at Rey.

 

"This place...is..."

 

"Where luke was hiding.I brought you all here because it's a secure place to be in till we regain our forces and think of what to do from now on"

 

"That's right...thanks for bringing us here"

 

"Well this is the only place...we could come to where they would not find us"

 

"Thanks...once again"

 

"It's all thanks to luke"Leila made a sad smile.The place she brought the people pf the ship was in the distance from the cave and the place luke lived in.She wanted to take the other people away from those sacred places.This island was the only place they could find shelter from at the moment.

 

After they talked about a few other things rey went into her room to sleep.She went to the place where luke stayed at and then where Kylo Ren and her looked finally in each other eyes for the first time.

 

Rey Took all her things and sat near the warm fire,it was the same as back then.Ben here with her but now she was alone.She wanted so much to make his come back to the right path but he didn't instead...in a way she felt bad and sad but she was angry too.His words hurt her.His words where all said because he wanted her to go with him.she felt betrayed,because till the end she belived...or he made her belive that he choose her...choose her?No she meant the light...instead of the darkness.

 

"Sigh...look what you got yourself into...sight"She rub her temples in exasperation,it was a tiring day she wanted to forget,but she was still worried for ben.

 

"Damn it!"She quickly get up and start to walk from a side to the other.

 

"Ben..."

 

"..."Suddenly she felt like someone was in the room with her so she looked around and finally she turned around.

 

"...Ben...?"In front of her...,Ben Solo,no Kylo Ren.He was beside a big bed,sitting on the ground,sweat falling from his face.It seemed as if he was not able to sleep.

 

"How can it be possible?"She said in disbelif.But it was just a quick thinking,because she wanted to make sure it was real.Tought if it was real it would be quite disadvantagious for her because he would surely want to kill her.

 

"GH!Pant,pant,pant"He started to breath heavly,it was sad to see him this way.

 

"What am i doing?"It was strange.She can't do this,there is no way that this is allowed because they are enemies,she refused him and he did the same.So there is nothing between them but...there is something that she cannot do..seeing such a side of him.That's why she carefully walked close till she arrived right in front of him.She slowly squat down in front of him.

 

"What's wrong with you?"Slowly Rey raise her hand and a bit hesitantly she put her hand on his forehead,gosh he is burning.She tought.As she said that,Rey put him in the bed with great effort and covered him with the sheets.

 

"She look around to search for something to wipe his sweat but she doesn't find anything.

 

"O!"Near the bed,she finally found a towel and so she used that.She wipe his sweat,rey did that times and time again,she stayed by his side all the time,she was almost falling asleep when...

 

"Ngh...pant"Kylo slowly open his eyes he look around till he find her almost asleep beside his bed.Kylo couldn't belive it,thinking that he was imagining things,so he rubbed his eyes.After realizing that he didn't made a mistake,his eyes became wide open.

 

"What the-"

 

"...yawn-"She look up and saw kylo ren.He was awake this made her startled,their faces where so near,that they looked at each other for awhile,but he suddenly got up.

 

"What are you doing here?...why are you here?!"Kylo was seriously angry.But she was in no way scared at the moment,her heart was beating so fast,it seemed such a long time that he saw him, but she tried to remain as calm as possible.

 

"Do you think i wanted to come here?"She didn't want to get out so strong but,Rey could only do this at the moment.Of course kylo knew that it was impossible for her to come here unnoticed.

 

"..."Tsk...even so...why are you beside my bed so defensless?You know well...i want to kill you" He said with a murderous intent that made her shiver,but at the same time she remembered to stay calm.

 

"I know you want to kill me...but i don't really want"She said indifferently."Tought i will do it,if i have no choice left"

 

"TSk...sorry...but i can't wait to see your corpse and you can try all you want,i will give you no time to even choose"After saying that he quickly get up but the fever kicked in and he almost fell.Rey went and helped him.

 

"Idiot!You have a fever!Try to kill me after you recovered..."Kylo looked at her as she put him to bed again,asking himself what was wrong with this girl.Still he was angry with her so kylo just pushed her hands away gaining her gaze.He was cold.

 

"What does this stupid thing you are doing mean?Do you think i will go to the other side only because you are doing this?Dream on...instead i am going to kill you right here and now."He said with greeted teeth and then finally kylo grabbed her neck or at least he tried to,she was no more the little girl of before there was a weight she have to shoulder now.that's why she quickly stopped his hand.Kylo looked at her hand,his eyes icy as he looked at her,she looked at him the same way.Then Rey took back the sheets and pushed him to lie down.

 

"...go away"He say while piercing her with his eyes.

 

"..."

 

"I said go away..."

 

"I have no idea of how to go back...instead of this stupid talk,how about we think of the reason why this happened again?...Snoke magic,should have ended after his death,so there must be a reason behind this"She said calmly.

 

"I don't really care,as long as i kill you"Kylo quickly call his red saber to him while with his free handgrab her arm.Smiling like a devil.

 

"...shut the hell up and just die"Rey was surprised at first but kylo strenght where not strong as beforem,it felt like his energy where died out,but Rey never spared a warm look at him.She was as cold as him.Fed up with all of this he got up slowly and looked her way.His saber was shini and red against her neck,he smiled.

 

"You need to understand,that you are my enemy and i kill my enemies,you most of all"He was about to rise his arms toward the corner when suddenly a voice can be heard,who was about to open the door,surprisingly he ended up putting her under the sheets.Rey was under him,she could clearly see his chest underneeth his clothes.

 

"I hear voices from outside so i came"

 

"Go away,who told yuo to enter without permission!"Frightened the maid retreated.Rey face was so close to his chest that she touched it.His chest was busy moving up and down breath,she could see it all,nothing like that ever happened to her,Rey's heart started to beat like crazy.Slowly Rey look up and his face slowly look down at her and their bodies so close to each other.Kylo never felt like that before,his heart was beating fast against his chest.Ren couldn't help but look at her lips,beautiful to see and tempting like nothing he ever saw.Scared by this emotion he felt still like he couldn't stop this feelings of closness with Rey.Rey on the other hand also felt like something was wrong.She saw his face,Kylo is so handsome that she cannot look away.In his embrace she felt secure,something she never felt before,but it shouldn't be like that!his arms,near him ist's the most dangerous place for her,she should not feel secure at all"Rey was confused and seriously scared,she had to turn her face to the side and kylo felt her sudden change.Their legs where entertwined.Then slowly she did something she never tought in her wildest dreams.Slowly she reached up to his lips kylo did the same.Finally their lips touched.As they pressed against each other both of them felt like it was just right,so they started to kiss slowly.The kiss then stopped for a bit before closing their eyes and starting again with a more deep kiss. 

 

Kylo felt like wanting more of her lips and so he brought his big hand to the back of her head and gently pulled her more near his face.As for Rey,the hand that where once on his chest where now hugging him close.They started to pant for air but neighter of them stopped.Feeling her hug,made him feel a peaceful expirience,the kiss seemed to make his rage disappear,she felt just more hungty at the tought of her.But why,does he want to treat her well and take care of her well being?Kylo gave Rey hungry kisses.Rey was so out of it,she stopped the kiss and called his name with her eyes closed.

 

"Ben"Kylo whatch Rey while she called his name,he felt warm in his heart.The pain he was expiriencing till that moment went away.All he could think about was her,kylo kissed her once again slowly and gently.After realizing what she just did she stopped and looked at him in shock,Kylo was shocked all the same,he never tought she would do that,but in a way he liked her expression,because she was the same as him.In the end he watched her for a long time,his gaze became calmer then he looked at her lips,she could understand what he wanted to do kylo stopped a few times to test her,to see what her reaction would be,if she would refuse him or...not.He slowly reached for her lips once again seeing no rejection on rey's part,he claimed her lips.His heart felt happy,even tought she rejected him before now she didn't reject his kiss. An emotion he never felt before appeared as he held her closer.They felt blessed but,they forgot something important...they are enemies...are they really enemies?They both tought.She didn't care at that moment,she felt happy,but why?.When they stopped the kiss,kylo gazed at her,she did too.There was an awkaward moment there,their reactions changed and she looked away,quickly she got out of the sheet.They remained seated for a second without looking at each other anymore.They both felt strange,as their role in each other's life quickly came back to light.Kylo wanted to say something,but no words came out,he just remained silent...Rey was the same.There was just too much that have gone by from the two of them.It wasn't just something that happened a long time ago,it was still something fresh.His hurtful words to her,her hurful rejection,the two of them where just too wounded by each other.The difference tought...was there.Kylo had no intention of finding more about these feelings he just felt,kylo didn't like them,he hated what he felt,this...all of this felt too much for the tired him.He get up from the bed and and glared at her coldly.

 

"What does this mean?"He asked with a voice as cold as ice,This made her feel guilt and saddness.

 

"I have no idea of what you are talking about"Ben became even more enraged but still managed to keep a calm expression.

 

"...What just happened...i tought you would just push me away.Why didn't you do it?"She was taken aback.

 

"..."Not seeing any reply by her kylo dangerously looked at her.

 

"Then what about you?Why did you hide me?Didn't you want to kill me?"Kylo didn't know of what to answer,but clenching his fists he said.

 

"It's because i want to kill you without uncessary turmoil"

 

"I see...but i want to know what happened,why i came here"

 

"You didn't answer tought"

 

"...You where in an unsightly state.I usually don't leave people that are suffering right before my eyes"Kylo smirked sarcastically.Raising an eyebrows he said.

 

"Really?How noble,yet you left me when i was in pain so many times...the last time was the most painful,think before talking"This time rey was quite angry.

 

"What did you expect from me?I had no idea of what i should have done.I want to remember you that you also tortured me...do you think i would have liked to help the one who tortured me and killed the person who was the only man i could call father in my whole life?"

 

"Father..."She flinched.

 

"But i had no idea...of what you went trought"

 

"But then i told you...i told you everything,yet...look at what you did.You said i wasn't alone anymore,i belived your words!"He trembled in anger.

 

"You...are the same,like all those people...you are exactly the same!"Kylo was about to do something,he felt like the rage he was feeling was draining him dry,then kylo hear her voice.

 

"Do you think you are the only one to have been betrayed ben?"He glared at her.

 

"In your visions,you didn't see everything"

 

"It was enought to understand that you where just a no one"

 

"That's right...you saw a little girl being left of a deserted island by her parents...but hey your parents came back to find you...even if they where assles with you they came back,hoping to finally have you in their arms again"He smiled sarcastically.

 

"Does that seem to be a parent love to you?Don't be ridicoulous"Her expression was nothing he ever saw before on her face.Pain...sadness and something more he can't understand.

 

"I felt hunger,i felt the chilling cold of the desert.The people who bought me left a small child outside their tends,their wonderful and confortable places,while i was a defensless little girl who could only cry for mercy.They hit me till my bone broke"Kylo's eyebrow flinched as he listened to her story.In his eyes there ws no emotion.

 

"I learned to fend for myself till i was young.While growing up they tought i would be a good catch for rich men...so i was sold out to those people"Kylo frowned,thinking to himself and imagining what she went trought.

 

"For men,everything is a bit different,you know it too.I was thin and with little energy to fight people like that...i asked for help to a person i tought it was a friend,i begged him to let me escape...he told me the next day he would find a way for me and like a fool,i belived him."She looked down and made a sad smile.

 

"He sold me for his freedom"She slowly looked up to him.Inside he was a bit surprised.

 

"I was twelve at the time.After that i was beaten so much i tought i would die right then and there,no...i begged them to kill me."Kylo looked away,imagining the little her going trought all that.But when he eard she begged to being killed...he could not belive it.Watching kylo she continued.

 

"At the time i cursed at those who i was born from,to those who treated me that way...and i hoped...that my suffering would end...then why should i end my life?I didn't want to.At one point,i decided that my life was mine alone and that no one would make me go trought such things,i will not beg to die anymore...instead...i would be the the one to make them suffer one day.I was called a spoiled good from them and since i was like that they could not sold me anymore.From then on i rised with my own two feet.I decided not to let myself loose to anyone else.That's right,i was no one till the day i was born,it hurt me,i cried but no one came to my side,when i was sick i had to work anyway...i was only a child back then.Ben"She called his name and he finally looked back at her face.

 

"You are hurting,i know but i am hurting too.I also have gone trought as much heart ache as you,we where just children...they hurt us, me and you.I know you think i have hurt you...but your words did the same to me"Finally he snapped out,not understanding,what did he do wrong?So in his cold and sarcastic tone of voice he asked.

 

"Just what are you talking about?I hurt your feelings?TSk...you really are the best at saying nonsense-I even begged you to come with me!"he said with greetted teeth.

 

"Begged? You told me i was nothing for my friends!"

 

"Yes, i just said the truth!"She get up and started walking till she was in front of him,rey became angry too.

 

"I am not happy to hear such words,just like you"

 

"There is no reason for me to feel like that!"

 

"You are also sad to hear such things!"

 

"I am just fine alone!"

 

"It's not fine for me!"While panting,she kept on talking.

 

"You said you begged me,but i also begged you.I wanted to stand beside you and walk with you-"

 

"Then why did you refuse?!"

 

"Because i don't want to stay to that side!"

 

"If you really wanted to stay with me then you just needed to choose me!-"

 

"I CHOOSE BEN SOLO NOT KYLO REN!"her raise of voice surprised him.

 

"I begged you while crying!I was sincere!"They looked at each other but then he looked away.

 

"Ben,please it's not too late..."She tried to talk with him but he coldly answered.

 

"It is...already too late"His voice ice cold,at that moment she felt sad but tried again and touched his hand to get his attention.This time she was the angry one.

 

"You seriously are an idiot"He turned around.

 

"What?You!-"She interrupted him.

 

"I fought with him for you!I used my saber to fight luke skywalker!"He was shocked and looked at her.

 

"I asked him if he really did tried to kill you and he admitted that he tried,but stopped right in time even tought you later saw him...but i defended you!I was on your side!I told him that it was all his fault! My heart was hurting for you!That's why,even tought he was against it,i decided to come here and taike you back,because i trusted you...i came!...even tought i knew i was in danger!...But i came...just for you..."She said while panting.Kylo was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

 

"..."She gazed at him and walked step by step near him,kylo watched as she came closer to him.

 

"I did it,Ben...i tryed to,i really did,want to be with you..."She made a painful face full of sorrow and sadness,she looked at his hand and slowly but hesitaly she reached for his hand finally taking it in her hand,kylo looked at her with eyes wide open.

 

"I felt all the pain and torture you went trought..."He twitched.

 

"When i was in that room with you,i could understand now just what he did to you,i could feel what loneliness you must have gone trough and the hurt and pain he and the first order caused you"She started to cry,kylo never liked to see her crying and sad face,so he frown while watching her and said.

 

"He was a father to me,everything was because he wanted to make me stronger.There was a deep connection,but i ended up killing him."He didn't belive those words he just said,either way the fact that there was somw kind of bond,it's true.Either that of master and slave or,as a teacher to his disciple.Rey,heard his words but they where not something she was about to complain about,that there would be some kind of bond after so many years it can't be helped.

"I couldn't bear to watch at you like that right before my eyes sob"Kylo understoo her meaning,everything,but he was still mad at her.

 

"You made me the most sad and pained after a long time,you are the one that tortured me the most,not snoke."She closed her eyes while he tried to push her hand away.

 

"Be careful...you are in danger-"She suddenly disappeared leaving kylo right then and there.Her sudden disapperance surprised him,he remained there watching at the spot she was in for a little while.Kylo touched his lips and slowly walked to where she was lying,kylo sat down there and looked at the bed carressing slowly the sheets she herself touched.Hesitantly he reached the sheet bringing it near his face,closing his eyes to smell her presence,traces she was there.Kylo then suddenly let them fall down,he was cold once again...frowing he tought that rey stayed by his side when he was in pain,she came for him,rey was the only one to come for him,she also used her saber to fight luke...only for him.

 

"I tought she was stupid to come here alone...it turns out...she came here for me?not possible

 

"Damn it!"He closed his eyes while feeling guilty for what he said to her.

 

"No i am the one to be in power now and she isn't one of my people"Getting up after putting on his uniform, kylo walked out of the room.

 

\----------------

 

Rey suddenly get up,her lips still feel swollen at the touch,it must have been because of their kiss.Rey felt hot all of a sudden and had no idea of the reason why...but then a tear fell off her face and the kiss's image was swept away By his words and their conversation.

 

"Dam,i coulldn't even say it to him!"

 

"Say what?"Suddenly rose came inside the room.

 

"O...nothiing...but why are you here?What is wrong?Shouldn't you stay under the medical team control?"

 

"No...i am fine...it was just a bit of a scratch i am fine."

 

"I see..."The two of them looked at each other.

 

"Do you have something to say to me?"Rey smiled and rose was taken aback.

 

"..."

 

"It's about finn?"

 

"...o,yes"

 

"Do you like him?"Rose looked at Rey suddenly.

 

"How...i mean...no.i mean"

 

"You do.So...what do you want to know?"Rey smiled but Rose became a bit more serious and said.

 

"I like him..."Rey nodde her head.

 

"So?"

 

"So...do you like him too?"

 

"Like?"Rey looked at her confused before starting to laugh.

 

"Why are you laughing?"Rose doesn't understand why she was laughing so hard,rey was laughing so much she started to tear up,but her tears where a bit too much for a laugh only.

 

"No don't worry...my gosh also i don't have feeling like yours for him so don't worry"Rose was glad but then she suddenly realized that she had tears in her eyes since she first entered the room.Rose have no idea if it would be alright for her to ask,but her tears where falling like water trought her laughter that she felt her heart rip apart for rey,that's why she walked in fron of her and hugged her,

 

"Ahahaha,sob.What are you doing rose?"Rey was taken aback-

 

"I just find you so sad...can i?I mean i only know you for a little while ago but...i have no idea why i think you are crying"

 

"I am not,sob...crying."Rose shirt on the shoulder was getting wet from her tears.

 

"I am not...sniff,sob..."Rey silently cried and cryed on rose shoulder it was so heart breacking for rose,in the end she felt like it was all her fault.

 

"Are you sure it's not because of him?I am so sorry...i came here only to ask such a question to you...i-"

 

"Don't worry...it's not your fault..." After managing to conince rose Rey finally went to sleep.The next day she went to see ho the preparation for the new base went,fortunately it was going smoothly so she decided to go and wash herself.Near the cave,was a small lake she took off her clothes and went into the water.She went deeper and deeper till she was complitely hidden by the water.

 

"Supreme master!"

 

"How is it going the investigation?"

 

"O we are still trying to figure out-"Hux stopped and looked at him,kylo frowned showing how displeased he was,glaring at hux with a cold voice he said what are you looking at?"

 

"Sir...your lips"

 

"What about my lips?"

 

"They are...swollen and...red?what kind of illness is like this?!"

 

"What?-"He touched his lips remembering what happened.

 

"Shut up and do your job"He rushed outside and went to his room once again and close the door in a rush then take a mirror and look at it.His mouth was red and swollen,he remembered rey's lips where just like his.

 

"What the heck!-"Suddenly he heard the sound of a waterfall and look behind him.

 

"This place..."He look around,but is completly oblivious of what that place is or where it come from.Kylo just slowly walk ahead,he found himself on a grass land and just a few steps away there is a lake,in the distance on the other side a small water fall can be seen.

 

"So that sound was that water fall"Chirp sounds,and the nature,beautiful flowers with bright colors,the water sound,such a beautiful sight could calm a person's mind and relax the body.Still something was strange,this kind of thigs happened only trought the force and it was the connection between him and Rey,but no matter how much he looked,there was no trace of her.Could it be something happened?Is this a dream?No this is not,i am wide awake...then what does it mean?"He carefully walked closer looking around and then at the lake.It was a beautiful sight,the lake was calm but it was too perfect.

 

"Splash"whatching the surrounding once more,when he heard some noises,then the sound became even more clear.

 

"SPLASH,SPLAH,SPLASH"Of course it came from the lake and so he tried to look at every part of the lake till finally he saw a silouette coming out from it.He slowly put his hand on his saber holding it tight so he could easly pull it off when he need it.Slowly the silouette became more clear and it could be seen the back of a girl,it was indeed beautiful...if it was a girl then.

 

"Rey..."His eyes wide open as he left the saber to it's place.He was petrified,she was naked! He turned around...then slowly he turned to look at her,he remained in silence watching her.Rey's back was indeed beautiful but it was marked by a lot of bruises and old scars,he remebered that when she was young she was beated up so of course she would still have scars left,this proved that she didn't lie and that her life was as much a nightmare as it was his life.Her back tought,was beauiful to him,but it seemed lonely,so much lonely,as if she was carring a big burden on her shoulders,it was evident,she was so small,too and looking at her being made him almost feel pity for her wanting to protect her.Kylo noticed that she was slowing moving and he was able to see the side of her face.Her hair where wet and sticked to her pretty facebut kylo noticed,her face,seemed tired, her eyes swolled and she was sad,tears fell down from her eyes as she looked at the distance,she then closed her eyes and made a big breath a word could be heard coming out from her eyes.

 

"Ben"His heart made a sound.It started to beat against his chest.She was thinking of him,just like he was thinking about her.Kylo kept on watching her every movement.At that moment she wiped away her tears and washed her face,then she walked towards the shore but it seems like she didn't notice him.

 

"Sigh..."She was finally visible to him,completly,her feminine body,her curves and her pretty face,everything was part of rey.

 

"Splash,splash,splash."She was a few steps away from the ground she looked toward her clothes, but did not look around her at all.Kylo was right in front of her.She was about to get her clothes when she stopped and looked at his feet,Rey slowly looked up.

 

"B-"She became totally red in the face.Kylo looked straight at her eyes,when she regained her senses she covered as much as she could.

 

"What are you doing here?!Are you crazy?What are you looking at?"She quickly got her clothes,while franatically hurrying him to stop looking at her.

 

"I said turn around!"But he remained calm and composed.

 

"Why?You saw me too"She snapped out.

 

"Are you joking with me?I only saw your upper side not the-"She stopped before saying something more embarrassing.Rey beated herself time and time again mentally.Kylo tought her reactions where amusing and just for that, a small smile appeared on his mouth,but rey wasn't able to see it because she was busy with hiding herself.

 

"At least close your eyes!"

 

"I don't really want to"

 

"Hey-"He suddenly turned around surprising her.

 

"What the...you said you didn't want to.What's with you?"

 

"Do you want me to watch then?"

 

"No,of course not!"She quickly put on her cloths hiding behind a three.Kylo heard everything she was doing,putting her clothes on,her stepping on the grass, everything.

 

"I finished..."She said and he turned around,she wasn't looking at him at all,Rey was clearly embarrassed to a big level.Kylo stared at her and remembering her naked body he felt warm all over.

 

Silence.Rey couldn't take this silence at all.

 

"...why are you here?"

 

"I have no idea..."He stared at her all along.She felt unconfortable.

 

"Please stop staring at me..."She said hiding her face in the palm of her hands.Kylo doesn't know why but he tought she was cute.

 

"Why can't i look at you?You also looked at me the other time isn't that so?"

 

"Like i said before-"She looked at him to give her statment in anger but stopped when their eyes met,Rey suddenly became red again,ending speachless.

 

"What?...by the way why did you become so red?"She felt like punching him,Rey glared at him.

 

"I seriously have to kill you"But kylo strangely didn't take it to heart instead he felt it was funny,it was clear that she was just anry at him.

 

"Then,do you want to see me naked instead?"Finally she lost it.

 

"You really!Come here,i need to teach you a lesson"She quickly walked to where kylo was standing giving him a dead glare.

 

"Shut that mouth of yours or else i seriously will kill you!"Kylo watched her as she was so close to his body.Feeling her presence close to him made kylo feel a strange sensation.

 

"You can't kill me"His calm behaviour,make her even more angry.

 

"I warned you!"She was about to hit him but kylo grabbed her two hands,she froze.

 

"...let go...let me go right now!"

 

"I don't want to,why are you so angry by the way?..."

 

"How can you be like this?Ben you saw me naked!How can i be all happy!How can you act like this in the first place!"

 

"How should i act then?Like this?"Kylo kissed her suddenly,she was stunned but tried to fight before she was going to become as crazy as yesterday.She struggled and struggled a bit more.When finally she gave up and just became swept away by his sweet kiss.Finally kylo let her go.

 

"Did i do act properly?"

 

She kicked him this time.

 

"Ouch!"

 

"Ben!Does it hurt?Well you deserve it!"She quickly walked toward the cave that was a bit more distant from them,kylo followed suit.She sat down,Rey was still angry and didn't look at him,while kylo stared at her in silence,sitting on a big rock right in front of her.

 

"Seriously...what the heck...you seriously are a pervert! Peeping on a girl why she was taking a bath"

 

"I wasn't peeping,i just found myself in this place i had no idea you where naked"

 

"Stop saying naked with that calm face!"

 

"But it's the truth"

 

"ARGH,Ben!"

 

"...my name is kylo ren...stop calling me Ben"He was serious while telling her this.

 

"I am calling you by your name,you are not kylo ren"He watched her for a long time before talking.

 

"We are enemies"He said with all seriousness.Rey watched him speacking and became silent watching kylo.This person seemed to be stuck on that toughts.They are still enemies,that's true...but this is just how it should be,he choose differently.

 

"I know.I know it very well"She said serious as well,not leaving his eyes.

 

"...Rey"She looked at him startled.

 

"What?"Kylo hesitated.

 

"I need to kill you."

 

"...then what are you waiting for?"Rey said watching Kylo'every movment.Kylo on the other side,gaze at her,but Rey cannot understand what he was thinking at all judjing from his face,she is just waiting for his act.She waited for a long time till he did not say anything at all.Finally his lips start to move.

 

What if i ask you again"

 

"What?"

 

"..."

 

"What do you want to ask again?"She have the hunch of what kylo want to ask and know also what is her answer to him,still she is waiting for his question.Kylo watch at her.

 

"To come to me"He said with a voice so small she could not hear"

 

"What did you say?"She asked curious.Kylo knew her answer anyway.He closed his eyes and did not talk abynore.

 

"..."She did not ask anything in return. After a long time he finally speack.

 

"We already decided to stand opposite each other so i will stick to your decition"Kylo was calm while speacking slowly opening his eyes not looking at her but at the ceiling.Rey looked at the ceiling too before looking down to her hands that she clasped together.

 

"Yes.I will respect your deccition too"

 

"This means...that the next time i see you,i won't have any mercy...we are swork enemies."

 

"..."Kylo did not hear any answer or word from her so he kept on talking,even tought in his wounded heart he wanted for her to say that they where not enemies,but she did not say anything.

 

"I have no idea why we are still connected but...even just like this,i will use my saber to kill you"Kylo finally switched his eyes from the ceiling to Rey,who was looking down at her hands.

 

"Then...what happened between us..."She shake her head and get up from the the rock she was sitting,hardening her heart she used a different stance,that of a ruler that need to protect his land.Her gaze was finally directed towards kylo.

 

"I would like to say to say i will kill you too.But i can't"Kylo decided to wash away his feelings and instead he washed them away,thinking back to all the times that she hurt him and their enemity,all the things that he hate about her...hated.He wanted to become a devil to Rey,he did not need someone that won't stand by his side.it was alwways like that...that's right he was always alone and will always be .Kylo smiled at her words,but it was not a warm smile,neither an amused and positive one he rarely show...it was like he was ridiculing her.

 

"Then is it because we kissed a few times?"Rey was startled.Inside her heart she knew for kylo it was already the end of everything.He get up to walk right in front of her.

 

"Do you want to do it agaon?I liked it too.do you want to do more before we depart?I should not even ask...i am sure the kind you will do anything for the hurt me right?"He smiled and reached to touch her silky hair,Rey frowned,kylo watched her smiling.Putting his hands on her shoulders.

 

"Will you?"Kylo watched rey and seeing no rejection he watched her shoulder for awhile his smile gone,he knit his eyebrown just a bit and hesitate,but then he remembered that she is just a girl worth nothing already,something he could easly crush,the first order is strong and the resistence is about to disappear.That's why he tought to just have her even like this is alright.When he was abot to move his hands Rey start to finally speack,stopping his movments.

 

"Sorry,but i think you misunderstood something here...kylo redn"She called him kylo not Ben,he felt a pang of sadness all of a sudden but did not let him sway too much.

 

"Really?Then what did i misundertood?"Rey push him away using a lot of strengh.she was angry after all.

 

Walking towards the left side of the cavern she lean to the wall and get her hair band.

 

"I cannot kill you because if i do,the wholrd will be i danger"She said with a rather icy voice.He start to laugh but she remained expressionless.

 

"The simple fact i am alive the world is in danger what are you talking about little scavenger"Her voice was calm tought she stopped her movment when he called a scavenger.

 

"There is an entity that is going to posses your body if you die."Kylo was frozen to the spot,toughts of that being flew in his mind...what does all this mean?FRowing he look at her,his face a bit angry.

 

"What nonsense are you spouting scavenger girl"

 

"...that i need to have you alive till i find how to kill that thing"Tought if it's really an ancient entity there is less to nothing she could do to kill it,at most she could seal it,but even that is going to be difficult.Kylo noticed her worried expression,as if she was thinking about something deeply.

 

"What are you thinking"She blocked his attempt to enter her toughts,angry she looked at kylo.

 

"Stop trying to ente3r my head,Kylo Ren"She said.

 

"What you need to know is that it's an ancient entity,the pure darkness...the force"Kylo new this already,but it came to a surprise that she knew about it and that that thing told him it wasn't his body he wanted.He was too muddled from the pain he felt back then to realize it.

 

"How do you know?"Sh never swayed her eyes from kylo's,her gaze was firm while looking at him.

 

"It does not matter.What you need to know is that i need you to be alive to protect the universe and the resistence"Kylo clench his fists."

 

"That's quite funny.I will surely stay alive,i know how to protect myself,horover,it's a different matter for you."His meaning she understood it clearly.She did not say anything.

 

"...I also know how to protect myself,i always...stay alive"Her words where meaningful to Kylo,it was a metter of fact.She really stayed alive and protected herself since she was young...because no one really protected her.Rey turned around.

 

"Why are you not disappearing yet?"Rey could not care less about understanding the situations thy are in,all the questions hse wanted to ask,she was just seriously mad and angry at him,she showed him her back.

 

"The other time you kicked me and i left...why are you not doing the same now?"She was seriously pissed and finally turn around to face him.

 

"That's right...i forgot about it..."She quickly gace him a big punch on the face but he did take it.

 

"Too weack scavenger"In her rage she kicked him hard on the leg.making him fall down.

 

"This time...i let you hit my,but it will be the last time...Rey" Then he disappeared.She was panting.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she was so tired and angry at his wrods and actions from before,it should have gone this way,she didn't want it to be like this yet... this is how it went...there is no way for her to do anything.

 

"Yoda!What the heck where you talking about?He know well how to protect himself,he is right!there is nothing i could fo.I only need to protect the resistance not him!"She walked out of the cavern with big and fast steps.Yoda watched her from a distance shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

Rey was was full of differents feelings.All of them made her feel like there was nothing she could do,even so now as the last survivor that can help the resistence,as the only one that luke left his knoweladge she have new responsabilities,not to mention the big problem of that dark force entity,that treaten the world.She need to make it so that she kylo is well and alive but now both of them are at odds with each others,there is also the problem of them connected by the force....

 

SLASH!SLASH,SWISH!SLASH!

 

She is exercicing with her saber as much as she can,with much more more strenght and dificulties,straining her body so to become better and more importantly to make herself calm down.In reality it's not really a saber since it was broken when ben and her fought for it,but the resistance was able to create something that even tought it's not as powerful as the saber it can help her in immediate danger,tought she is worried of what she can achive with the saber of Kylo ren with it.

 

"What? Do you want more?What? How dare you touch me as you please...you big fat BASTARD!!!"She scream while cutting a big tree that fell down the rock hill down into the water.Some weird creature could be seen run away in a hurry from the danger.Panting Rey fall down on the floor full of grass and rest of leaves and remeining of the tree.

 

"YA!Young girl!You cannot do this!The island need to be protected,what are you doing all that for?" A small being similar to a frog smaller in stature.

 

"I know,i am sorry"She said pissed looking away.

 

"How could you be like this girl?I have no idea why skywalker gave you such an important task"Pissed the being said.Rey was in no mood to act all respectful and the two of them never where in good terms anyway.

 

"Teitay,please,i am in no mood to be pleasing today,please leave me alone"

 

"What do you mean?!You need to be calm at all times!Where the heck is your brain at?"Tired of his endless criticism,Rey turn around to leave,because she does not want to be too rude and her patience already is as thin as as a single air.

 

"Where are you going?!You need to fix this mess!Hey!"

 

"Teitay shut the hell up!"

 

"What?..."He was rendered speachless by her,not turning around she left.

 

"How is it going?"She ask to Pe.

 

"It's going to be hard,the loss where a lot and we need time"

 

"I see"She nod showing that she understood.

 

"What about you?How are you doing?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"It seems that you have something troubling you"Awkawardly she denies his theory,but poe is no fool and tilt his head to watch her better,with a smile he pat her shoulder.You can talk to me if you want"

 

"What?"She look up to him,it was indeed unexpected,poi felt embarrassed and pretended to cough,while looking away he said.

 

"Well,if you want someone to talk to...or you can talk to someone else..."His way of talking was funny to her and she almost felt like laughing.

 

"Thanks"He nod his head visibly happy.

 

"What are the two of you talking about?"The two of them look at finn and then poe with his usual character just pat his shoulder

 

"Nothing"

 

"Ok,guys i need to go and see how leila is doing"She leave the two of them while finn is frowing from the side,first watching her back and then at poe.

 

"What did the two of you talk about?"

 

"Ao!Seriously,nothing at all,she just asked how things where going"

 

"That's all?"

 

"Hey,just go to rose and stop pestering me"Then poe leave.

 

At another room Rey nock on the door.

 

"Come in"She slowly open the door a woman,a really beautiful woman even tought is old in age still have that elegance and the confidence of a leader,she was was looking outside the ship's room-She seemed so lost and alone.Abit resignation.Leila the person who leaded the resistence till now,Dart Vader's daughter,luke sister and...Ben Solo-no...Kylo Ren's mother.Rey walka closer to where she was.

 

"How are you doing?"Leila,turn around to face her with a smile on.

 

"I am fine"That's what she say,she knew it was a lie.How can she be fine?.

 

"You are not fine"Say Rey while standing beside her.Leila's smile is now sad.

 

"I really am.I tought i would be more sad but,i feel just fine.I think it's going to be alright.I am not sad,he came to say goodbye,before leaving."Frowing Rey was pained to see this strong woman this way.

 

"Leila,i know what it means to feel alone."Leila felt her words in her heart and then Rey's hands,she felt them on her.Rey squat down in front of her.

 

"You should cry...there is no need to act strong even now."Leila still had that little smaller smile on,with her tremblling lips looking at Rey.

 

"How am i strong?"

 

"Leila,i can only imagine what you went trought and what you are feeling,you family..."She did not say more but the meaning was clear.Her only relative his son,is her enemy and she made the hard decision to kill him...this must torment her to no end.

 

"I am not strong"Leila close her eyes as tears come out."That's right.I am not fine,at all.I feel like this is all my fault...this is...how can i a mother kill her own son.Do i even have...the right to cry?"Still tears fell down of her face.Rey can understand it well,taking her shoulder she hug the trmbling woman in her arms.She cried silently for a long time,there where no words no more to say,as for the matter of the force and what yoda told her,she need her that's why leila need to be lear headed,she can save her son but...for now she decided to let her be.

 

"It's ok...everything will be fine...don't worry...i am here i am with you".Leila was thanful for these words it made her feel warm inside her heart.This young girl,that is comforting her have so much on her plate already,she saved them and her,Rey went trought a lot since young but never did she become swayed by darkness,she was the light.Even tought now she is the jedy that took Lukeìs place,she is the last one...even tought a lot of her family going from her father to her son they where not strong enought,while this girl...how can she be like this?When she herself somethimes,is full of regrets and is scared of her own decisions,why...is this girls so bright and conforting...she became the hope of the resistence yet,who is her hope?.

 

After she calmed down Rey decided to leave.

 

"Leila..."

 

"Yes"

 

"I have to go now...but...later...i need to tell you something"Not pressing to ask what it she she smiled and then nodded.Rey turned around to leave the room,but then she was stopped by leila's voice.

 

"Thanks...thank you for everything Rey and i am sorry,because of our adults's mistakes...you will have to shiled a lot"She said sadly.Rey watched her,leila was inedeed Kylo's mother.Her expression where hers,when they where connected by the force,when told her that she wasn't alone the same gentleness from leils's she could recognize it in Kylo.A pang of pain in her chest,but also...something strange,a smile appeared on her face,remembering that moment.

 

"It's ok...don't worry"Then she left the room.

 

.............................

 

Rey walked out of the ship,every person was doing his or her job,she on the other hand went to yoda's,before entering she stopped and started to breath in and out to calm herself,after calming down,she finally entered.In the cavern there was nothing,no trace of him,well of course since he was a spirit it's only right.

 

"Master yoda"She called out lookingaround but nothing.Silence.

 

"Master yoda!"She called once again.Only to be welcomed by silence again.She look down and close her eyes and with a small voice she said.

 

"Master Yoda...please"

 

"What is it,jedy girl?"She slowly open her eyes and she find right before her eyes his face,she became so surprised to see him so close it actually scared her a bit.Her eyes open wide.

 

"WOA!!!"She stepped back and tripped so she fell down on the ground.

 

"Little gedy girl?What doing are you?"

 

"Please,i-i-i was scared"

 

"About what?"

 

"Y-y-you!"He frown"Me?What about me?"

 

"You where so close,i got a scare"She said in a small voice,in the end he was still someone that she cannot be used to.

 

!Tsk,you called i came,now you scared?Little jedy girl...this right is not...mpf!"He hit her head with his stick.

 

"OUCH!"She touche her head with her hand.

 

"It hurts!"She get up and look angrly at him.But then he changes and become serious.

 

"You came...because of Ben Solo right?"She looked away for a few seconds before looking back at him"

 

"Kylo Ren...yes i came because of him"Yoda is sot stupid,he could see and feel that there are unsaid feelings between them and her rage was the proof of it.Rey could not understad why he was looking at her withouth speacking,so she just started to talk.

 

"I failed the last time i saw him trought the force."

 

"I know"She was a bit surprised.

 

"You know?"

 

"I know everything that happened in this island..."

 

"Everything?-"Then she realized,could she have saw about their kiss?!

 

"The two of you,strong force bond have.What do you want to know?"She recollected her toughts,if he did not ask about that she have no intention of finding out if he really saw what happened between them.

 

"What should i do?There must be something that can make me fight that thing.I am not stupid,if it's that strong,i don't think i can do much,i am nost as good as luke when it come to the jedy history-"

 

"He is darknes jedy are light,so jedy girl what is it that darknes fear?"

 

"Light?"

 

"Correct."NOt satisfied she approach yoda.

 

"Still this is not telling me what to do.I mean is there a weapon?It's not like i can create lights from my hands.There mst be something"

 

"Little girl.Light is something that most people cannot see with bare eyes,but you can feel it...coming out of a being.I...can feel lights,dazzling from you"She was puzzled but also surprised at the same time.

 

"I don't understand."

 

"Jedy girl...feelings are important,yours nd Ben solo"She had a pang in her heart,how is it possible,does he know?

 

"Jedy girl,you know how to save him"

 

"I asked you because i have no idea.PLease this way i cannot do anything!"

 

"You know what to do.By the way keep meditating,streghten your mind,you need to be strong when the fight will begin"With that,yoda just disappeared leaving her alone full of questions still.

 

"AAARGH! all the same,both him and luke always not speaking!Till when do i need to figure things out?This is seriously tiring sigh"Re sit down and then lay on the grass,she close her eyes and put her hands behind her head.The things right now that is most urgent right now is...

 

"I am hungry"She get up and walk to where chewbecca is,he is already eating but when he saw her he gave the one he did not touch yet.

 

"Thank you friend"

 

.........................

 

After going to her room she lay down.

 

Night time and there is no way she can sleep.

 

"Damn it..."She get her weapon tought it's still difficult to adjust to it.

 

"What does that even mean?Damn it"Suddenly she can hear the sound of water,she quicly get up.

 

"No please,not right now"She quickly go toward the door but when she open it,she was doumbdtrucl.

 

"Shit-"She said while looking at what was in front of her,her voice shocked and small,she was holding the weapon in one hand and with the other she was holding hard on the side of the door.In front of her of course what she did not excpect.Water drippiing from a well built body that completly naked,she surely liked this side of him but gosh she was well aware that it was of no good for her situation at the moment,so she quickly regained her sense,she turned around to at least get out of the door,hoping with all her might that it will bring back to her room.

 

"Damn i need to flee"She said in a small voice,unlukly for her tought,rey was cornered to the wall by Kylo Ren.

 

"What?I tought you did not want to go deeper in-"She quickly kick him away from her tought he avoided her barely.

 

"Shut the hell up!"She quickly tried to proove her theory,running out of the room...only to find herself.

 

"No,no,no,this is not right!"She touch her head in desperation,at thet moment she felt his smell right beside her so she quickly jumped to the side.Kylo took the towel that was on the bed,rey refused to look so she avert her eyes somewhere else.Kylo saw her reaction but it did not bother him.He calmly dried himself.

 

"Are you not going to look?"With an hatefull tone she say.

 

"Sorry,i am not really interested"He smirk and put down the towel.

 

"Why are you here?I told you i will not spare you once i see you again-"She knew,she was aware,till awhile ago that was her main worry,since she still had no idea of what to do with that entity,there was no way she would face Kylo withouth a saber,but now,her main problem is something else.

 

"Did you put something on?!"She said aloud,Kylo was stunned,first because he did not think that the first thing she would say is if he put clothes on and second...she was red in the face like real red,tought she was more angry that before.Kylo looked at her for awhile not saying anything.

 

"Did you?Answer when i ask a question!"Kylo did not say anything,he does not like her tone,ordering him around,so since he noticed just how uncomfortable she is,a little prank would surely amuse him.

 

Rey was waiting,hoping that she would go back to the island as soon as possible,she did not like the situation at all.She waited and waited,but he never gave an answer to Rey,even so she never dared to look at him.She only waited in silence this time she decided not to show her back to the enemy,it's not wise,still she really want to turn around!

 

"I am done"She sight in relief and then turn her head with crossed arms but.

 

"Now-gasp!"She quickly put a hand on her eyes when she see that kylo still was completly naked in front of her,he felt pround of himself,this is the first time that he saw her be so stressed out about soomething,she is usually clear headed and strong but right now she completly...cannot stand his naked body...wait...is his body that ugly?The tought made him unhappy.

 

"I told you to put something on!Are uou kidding me?!"With an icy cold voice he answer.

 

"It's my room and i can do what i want."

 

"Ya!You told me you would kill me right?Then do it with clothes on damnit!"

 

"O?why?I think at the moment i have the hupper hand,if i want to strike right now...i can do it since you are not looking at me"At that moment Rey stopped talking,it was true,he was right,at this moment while she was doing such a pointless thing he would just as well kill her,naked or not...it must not be something to be embarrassed off,he is your enemy she tell herself time and time again,then her hand become a fist and she calm down,slowly regaining her calm and determination.She slowly turn around but to her surprise ben was already full clothed,she was grateful,tought none of it was showed on her face.

 

"It was cold."

 

"..."She did not say anything.Finally he look at her,he smiled.

 

"Your eyes became fiery again...Rey"

 

"I just need to thank you"

 

"O?"

 

"I should be prepared...since the enemy could kill me at any time if i am like that"He felt pain,from his heart,aching while earing her say that she need to be wary of the enemy.Her enemy...himself.Tought it's what he wanted,what he told her so there is nothing to brood over.Putting aside this uncomfortable pain in himself,kylo take his red saber,making her be on alert.Kylo look at the saber.

 

"That's not a saber"

 

"That's right..."

 

"Tsk,then how do you excpect to fight with my saber with a fake one?"She smirk,putting distance between them.

 

"I have my ways,you should know by now,i am not an easy opponent either way,i learned how to fight since i was just a kid"She is right this Rey is not so simple.

 

"Then...as i promised"He start to sway his saber towards Rey's direction.But she evade it well,the room is quite big so there is enough space for her but...kylo was really too long and big,his every arm and movment blocked her every time,so she could only block it with the fake saber.

 

"Tsk,surely this is holding on pretty well"

 

"Ngh,pant,Yes...i am amazed myself"They two swords hit against each other time and time again when suddenly...Rey felt her head hurt.

 

"AH!"Kylo noticed the difference in her strenght and thanks to that he took the advantage to strike again,she defended herself even tought the pain was becoming stronger by the minute.

 

"AAA,RGH!"She put her left hand that was holding the saber to her head,kylo saw this and also the upcoming moments,where she pratically kneel right in front of him,he was in a chock.

 

"What's going on?"She was fighting well just now,so what is happening to her rigt now?The saber in her hand stopped working.She start to sweat buckets,kylo felt fear...again,just like the time when he tought she would loose her,now it's even more frightening because she became scarely white.

 

"Rey!"He put down the saber and go to her side,she tried to push him away,but she has no strenght at all to fight,instead at every pang of pain she felt,Rey gripped to his clothes as if to take some strenght from kylo.Seeing her this way kylo was scared and had no idea of what to do.Kneeling down to her side he take her small and pained face into his two big hands.

 

"Rey,what's wrong!"

 

"ARGH!SOB"Rey did not look his way at all,instead she let him go to grab her head once again.

 

"Rey!Answer me,hu?"He was desperate and panicked,at some point where her colors almost faded completly only then she looked his way,crying she looked at kylo.

 

"Sob...sniff...ben...it...hurts-"She talked with a small voice so small that it could barely be heard,after finishing she disappeared into thin air.

 

"No...no,no,no"He touched the ground where she was first slowly and then frantically.

 

"No way...where is she?" Kylo felt worried sick,fear that he would not see her again.Rey was just too pale,it almost resembled...he could not say it,nor admit it...there is no way a strong girl like her can die like that...die...it was so simple to say kill her but now.

 

"REY!...WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" He called her name desperately,he got up and from his anger and pain he smashed his room completly.Sitting where she was before,kylo felt sadness and his worries intensified,by the minute.He could only try to use their connection to see how she was doing.Unfortunately,there was no response.she was not even putting restincence to him,it was that there was no trace of her she could not be found at all.

 

"Damn it!...At least let me see if you are fine!!"His own powerleness made him even more angry.Kylo was so desperate that for at least one week every day he closed himself in his room to try and search for her but again there was no trace of Rey.Kylo...now felt a kind of feeling he never felt before at the toughts of loosing someone,Such a fear never before could be found,even so another feeling,he wanted to find her no matter what he needed to know even if it would take all his life to know if she was alright,that's what he wanted desperately searching everywhere like mad.Every time he remember her words...ben,it hurts. Every time he recall that moment he felt sad and scared,she called him ben again...while he,what did he do for her?He called her a scavenger when she told him he was in danger,he scoffed her,he did all sort of bad things and till today,her saber was still broken and still he face her like that...tought he didn't go all out it would still be dangerous for Rey,she had no strengh,her face was so cold..

 

.........................

 

"PLEASE!HELP! REY IS IN DANGER!PLEASE!SOMEONE HELP!HELP!"CHewebecca brought her to the ship and when rose saw the scene she screamed for help while guiding him to the infirmary.

 

"What happened?!"The doctor saw her grabbing her head as if she was fighting something and then she fainted,the image was as if she was dead.Rey was too pale and icy cold,the way that her arm fell down her head seemed as if a woman just died,everyone where worried sick.

 

"Hurry!Bring her in!"The doctors did everything in their powers for almost a day but then they gave up,she regained a bit of warmth but there was still no trace her recovering.

 

"How is it?"Leila asked concerned.

 

"...we can't tell for sure.We did all we could but,it was still difficult because we hadve no idea of what caused this to her.The illness she have...we have no idea of what it is...i am sorry"

 

"What?Then...what does it mean?" FIn talked first not beliving the words.

 

"You are leaving her like that?Are you crazY?..."

 

"Calm down finn"Poe tried to calm fin who walked near the doctor.

 

"CAlm down?She is lying right there...she saved us,but we are leaving her there?"He look at poe"ARE YOU TELLING ME I SHOULD LEAVE HER HER ALONE WITHOUT DOING ANITHING?!"

 

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?!"Screamed back Poe.

 

"They staied with her for a long time not knowing what it is that made her that way...how can you say that they did nothing"Poe left him.

 

"I know you are worried,all of us are but...what can we do?I am sure,she is fighting her own battle right now...you need to wait for her and be stronger...Finn"Then finn lean his face on poe's shoulder crying.

 

"I am scared...what if she...what if Rey---sniff"THe scen was heart breacking and Rose that love fin did not feel happy that she wasn't fine,instead she was worried too for her and for finnShe looked where Rey was and said.

 

"Come back...Rey" Her voice small and worried,Rey was already a friend and it was clear to her that what was between Finn and Rey was friendship a deep one nothing more and their friendship too,Rey felt a lot like her sister.So she did not want another sister to leave her,she had to be well and fine,so their bond could really grow more,that's what Rose hoped for.

 

........................

 

"Where am i?"

 

Silence.Rey turned around looking everywhere but there was nothing.She felt scared.

 

"Kylo!"She called again and again,but nothing still.It was pitch black and then suddenly it became completly bright.So much that her eyes where hurting from the sudden light.Rey tought all of this was crazy...could it be that i...am dead? she asked to herself.

 

"You are not"A sudden voicecould be heard reasounding in this space she was in.

 

"Who are you?!"She asked searching for the owner of that voice.Suddenly in front of her a figure started to create in front of her,she had no idea who could it be.An enemy?An ally?Who is it?Who could it be?

 

"Who are you?"She backed a few steps,but then her steps felt Heavy and she could not make another step.

 

"It's me.Little jedy girl"The voice became cleared and so the figure in front of her.

 

"...Yoda?...master Yoda?"Yoda finally appeared,he was wearing a white dress and it felt almost holy and beautiful in a way.He seemed like a great deity to her eyes.

 

"That's right,little jedy girl"

 

"How-Where is this place?What is it?" YOda looked at her and then said.

 

"You...are in a space created by me"

 

"What?...but i was-"

 

"With Kylo Ren...fighting him."

 

"How do youknow?...Suddenly i head a painfull headache i..."She look at him"It was you?...Really?"

 

"..."

 

"Why?"

 

"The entity was near you"

 

"What?"

 

"You strong not enough mentally.I tought you could alone practice,But it was wrong.I teach you mental strenght"

 

"But...i was fighting and"

 

"You worry not...right now,Rey jedy girl,you need to learn.Entity could not come in contact with you,but his darkness aprroaching,light in you,felt it,so she prevented it,tought it was painful i so,brought you here"

 

"Wait,wait,wait.What i do here?Teach mewhat? You did not tell me there is soemthing that can be doneto beat it"

 

"I told you jedy girl to streghten your mental power.You not strong enought yet"

 

"I am strong!I did not loose to my dark side!I-"

 

"Rey girl.Dark being is strong when it comes to humans.HUmans are strong but also fearful.They are cowards,weak,scared.Weak someone is easy to control.The fear in someone's heart can be the slightest,but even just a bit,dark being could use it,amplyinfying it and finally controlling it."Dark vader,was indeed powerful,But he loved his woman,he loved her,a lot,so much...that it made him jealous.Drk force used tiny bits of jealous to bring his sould to the darck side.At some point,he completly lost even the love emotion for her.Anaking,proposed to her to go with him to the dark side,but she refused"While listening to this part she felt like dejavu.IT was exactly what happened between kylo and her.

 

"Then what happened?"She was eager to know.YOda looked at her.

 

"He...almost chocked her to death."

 

"I...did she kill her?"She asked afraid of the answer.

 

"He did not kill her right there,but later on...because of what he did,she collapsed and died.She was holding,skywalked luke and leila in her"

 

"What?!"Now she understand,just the story behind Luke and Leila.THe dark side was always in them.They where afraid,because dark vader was their father and luke maybe saw him in Ben back there still.It was then that she remembered.From Yoda's words,dark vader was completly lost,he tryed to choke her to death,but kylo,he begged her almost with tears in his eyes.Even when she left,kylo could have stopped her right there starting a fight.IT would have made a mess and his army would have come inside quickly,the resistence was already almost finished so there was nothing to hold him down...he could have killed her but he did not.He looked her in the eyes almost as if asking for another chance,but dark vader did not,he was complitely void of feelings already.But KYlo...kylo still have feellings.Slowly memories of the fight with him.when she was hurting he did not cut her with his saber,instead he looked at her worried,he was scared for her.Kylo still care for her.

 

"Kylo...he...can he be saved?"She asked as if to plead with her voice.

 

"It's not late.Bond between the two of you is strong,but kylo is still in his hands"

 

"THe dark enity"

 

"Than't right"

 

"When you will try to bring him back,the dark being will surely try to stop you and go to kylo.Kylo need to be saved but the dark being,is full of tricks,you should be prepared everything he will try.Kylo is like a child...he need to be reborn but for that...he need you to become stronger and be his mental support,You must stop having doubts,you need to be firm in yor decisions.What is right and wrong,he will try to confuse you,you have to able be and not waver.Jedy girl,you cannot make any mistakes...if you want to save kylo and with him the whole universe,you need not try,you have to do it,you have to be completly free from his touch.Do youunderstand,little jedy girl?"

 

"I do know"She say while nodding.

 

"God"

 

"What do i need to do?"

 

"For instance,you need to understand and accept your short comings"

 

"Ok"

 

"You need to learn your limits and learn,of course you also need to become more aware of your surroundings and make good decisions.Your failure have to be understood so you would not do them again.And then your strong points,you need to improove them.Become stronger."He start to sway his stick making her see the place she was at,the place where every jedy was scared to go,but Rey went inside by herself.

 

"For instance you did good here."

 

"But luke didn't think i did anything good"

 

"Luke,stupid child.You felt ready to face everything about the truth you would have come to know.You where brave.No one before you ever dared to go in themselves witouth having second tought,but you wanted to know you where the first,little jedy girl"She felt proud of yourself.

 

"What did you see?"Rey did not really noticed back then but now that she think about it.

 

"What i saw?...i think it was a shadow...a tall man."

 

"What else?"She pondered deeply."I touched the icy wall and then..."She realized with surprise and shock,she looked at Yoda.

 

"Then...later i saw Kylo...yes.Now that i think about it...the shadow was...his,it was Kylo i am sure!"She said Exited.Yoda Knoed her her with his stick.

 

"Ouch"

 

"Correct.Then your bond with him changed from then on right?"She felt embarrassed and only nodded.

 

"The two of you...are each other's half"

 

"What?"

 

"If you two can overcome this dark side then i will give you something that can completly make Kylo evade the dark power forever"

 

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!"She screamed in happiness,gaining another knock from him.

 

"Caml down jedy girl.It will be hard to obtain and hard to give,don't be so happy there"

 

"...did you teach luke his bad manners?"She frowned while talking but Yoda did not pay her any attention.He liked this girl,at least he had not to worry for her to go to the dark side so proud of the road she choose herself.Yoda knew just how hard her life was but was still able to grow up just fine and with a kind heart,this in itself was amazing,she did not need a guide to be brave and choose the right path because she already choose her path.

 

"Where are we going now?"

 

"Child you need to learn fast or your mortal body will perish"

 

"What?What do you mean?"

 

"Come,now do you see those wholes?"

 

"Yes i do see them"She frown,those are very deep and dark,they feel scary to her and she is in no way happy to go there,she hope there is no way she had to.The entrace to each othem was different,diferents animal figures not really good to look at.

 

"You will enter each of them.

 

"Alone?"

 

"Of course"

 

"Should you not teach me"

 

"THe hard way is the best way,i am going to tell you what you should not do in all of this.Never stop your concentration,you will feel and see dirent situations,there you have to make your decisions and will learn first hand what will happen every time.Rememenber,never hide yourself,your fears take them at bay,never let them get you,understand?THis is what you need to do,if you want to save him"At his words Rey become sure of herself and with determination second to none,she decide on a tunnel.The first one showed her when she was younger and everything that happened to her,every,single thing that she expirienced so painful she could still feel hear the pain and fear in her bones.She was still a child and now as an adult she also forgot about the most painful ones as if to protect herself from it.She was shielded by a man,she pestered,it was a guys that did not want her.It was when she finally left her tormentors,they kept on searching for her and finally when they came she hidden herself behind him,she felt like a coward,he did help her,giving up his life for her then she saw his family grieve for his dead boody.Crying they called her a monster an unluky girl,she should have died back there and then.Remembering such an event Rey felt weack on the legs,she couldn't belive it,how could she do that?how could she forget something so important?She felt guilty and ashamed and the she said.

 

"What...what did i do?What-"

 

"It was not your fault you did right,he died and you are alive,that's what matters"IT was a pleasant voice so good to the ears it was relaxing and magnetic,but not for her,those words made her feel fear,real fear.

"

 

"Then what should you have done?"

 

"I should have fought for myself!I should have tried my best i should"

 

"The fight and let's see,what would yu change"

 

"What-"In a single moment she was back to being a baby,her younger self."

 

"What?-"

 

"Hey,child let me go,i can' take you with me!"She look up and it was the person she was scared to face.Notocing her expression he frowned as she let go of his arm.

 

"I am sorry!"Then suddenly her tonmentors came from behind,she new then the choice she could make it.To change their fate,she desperately wanted to save this man.

 

"Go"She said while pushing the man away.

 

"What the-"He looked at her and then at those big monsters.

 

"Little Rey girl...you what where you thinking running away"

 

"I do what i want with my life"She look at the man.

 

"Go to your family,quickly"

 

"What?" He look ahead and his family was there he made a few steps when he stopped after he heard that she was just a girl sold to them and that have no rights toward her own life.

 

"Shut up pig head"She said,but her weapon...was nowhere to be found there was nothing a child like her could hold even so she had to try.Looking around she found a stick strong enough to be used in combat,she faced them.

 

"Come"They felt just so entertained by her,smiling the went for the attact,she did not avoid their attack instead she tried to protect the man behind her,he noticed it right away and felt strange.

 

"Shit,i only gace her some water what the heck"He scratched his head and then turned around to help with the monsters.She was terrified that he did not leave.Desperately she said.

 

"RUN,RUN!I SAID TO RUN!!"

 

"Ya,i am not so old i can ear just fine you know?"With his big and strong arm he took her out of danger putting her behind himself,she quickly got up to defend from behind.

 

"No,you have to leave! You-"

 

"Shut UP!How noysy,tell me do you have mental problems?First you plead me to stay with me and protect you,now,you want to protect me instead and let me leave?"

 

"That was a joke,just a joke,so now please-"He kept on fighting the attackers and taken two of them downnow only another 3.With her knoweladge from the present her she knew how to move around and what to do even tought she was less fast and less strong that as an adult she was doing quite well and alone she took one of them down,the man was impressed and smiled.

 

"Nod bad"She would have been pleased too,but she had to be fully concentrated,there where still two more to go.

 

"I can manage these two alone you can go now"

 

"...AEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"One of the remaining enemies started to run toward them at full forse,he quickly shooot at them both.Rey felt scared,not for herself but for him,quickly she pushed him down.

 

"What the-"She take the two guns from the monsters that where down,she hide herself and him.

 

"Listen well to me.Go right now with your family,i can do this alone and forget everything that i told you today,go and never turn around again ok?"

 

"What?"

 

"No matter what happens...never come back"The man was really surprised,how could a child be so firsm in her speacking,she was more worried to help him leave than about her own life...just with this how can she ask him to leave?

 

"Shut up uou little child"He pat her head and take up a gun,shit,she tought to herself,this is going to be ugly.She quickly go outside taking back the gun.

 

"Let's do this between us."

 

"Too late,where is that bastard!Come out!!"

 

"He is not-"

 

"How noisy i am here,sorry but this little girl did not need to come with you,how about you leave and we will too,what do you think?Better right?"

 

"Don't spout nonsense.They started to foght again,the two monsters where really angry and the four of them always fought well,but Rey was more concerned about him letting the guard around her be a bit off,it was at that moment.

 

"Pay attention!hug-"He was shot.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"She become angry and run to them bruised that she was,bleeding yet she did not fall,she kept on fighting till they where killed.She then quickly went back to him and fortunately the wound was not deep he could be saved she saved him.He smiled at her while she was in tears

 

"Strong girl"he said holding his shoulder. After that the image finished and she came back to be an adult.Rey was happy,he was fine,he was saved she did it! Then the voice that seemed to make fun of her said.

 

"Ahahahah,you what?You saved him?Don't make laugh"

 

"I did save him!"

 

"Do you really think so?"The voice that seemed like that of a woman went on with her speech.

 

"First the fact that he died for your sake in the real world,because you where a coward,because you never really tried to understand the situation you where in!"At every word she said,Rey felt Fear,she felt disgusted,she was really scared.She always tought she was in the right,that she did her best to leave a good life,helping others but...look there,she even forgot of him...how can she...

 

"I WAS ONLY A CHILD!I WAS SCARED!HE HELPED ME!OF COURSE I WOULD TRY TO FIND SHELTER!-"She was interrupted tough by the female voice.

 

"A child?Mpfff, you where good enough to fight on your own,look there,you where skilled even back there,you did it"Desperate to proove her point event tought the doubt that she really could have done something to prevent his death was rising inside her wounded heart,Rey said.

 

"IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE I WAS THE ADULT ME!HOW DO YOU THINK I COULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT OTHERWISE?"Fear could be read in her face,she felt guilty and thinking about that,the fact that only with a short encounter with a man she knew nothing about,died because of her.Rey felt cold all over.

 

"It was your fault...you that right?"The voice felt so near her ears,that made her fall to the ground,she could not move instead she started crying.

 

"Was it really me?...I...did i kill that man?"

 

"That's right.YOu killed him"The voice was alluring even tought her beautiful voice was saying such mean things to her,her desperation made her feel like there was no way out.Sobbing like there was nothing she could really do to get out...she wanted to forget.

 

"You are a coward,you still are.CHildren?In the world you lived in,child like you would be able to kill already...you did it already...MURDERER"That word ,murderer,made her remember,his wife desperate call to the man's still warm body,that in the end was already dead.She put slowly her hands to cover her ears.

 

"NO...no...no,i am not-"

 

"You are! You know it too!,YOu are just a coward little murdere!"

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 

Outside the cave someone was looking at the place she was in.HIs gaze never leaving that cave.It was Yoda.

 

"Let me see...if you can do it.Show me your strenght,little Rey"

 

...........................

 

Rey felt cold all over,she wanted to just give up and ask for forgivness,that will never really appease her conscience.She knew that inside was her fault.It felt like this torture was even more painful than what kylo did,no,this was completly unberable to her.

 

"PLEASE STOP!!!" She begged while crying.

 

"AHAHAHAHAH,YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD STOP!YOU SHOULD JUST DIE..."Rey felt tired,she really hoped to die,a sudden darkness came closer to her.

 

"Or...do you want to keep on living? HU?"

 

"Leaving?Then i can help you forget..."Rey watched a figured that appeared in front of her.It was a beautiful woman with gentle features and a warm smile dressed in red,just like the color of her eyes.Red,it was hipnotizing her.

 

"Take my hand and your pain,will end...come with me"It was so tempting.

 

"I can make you forget once again Rey dear"Her voice gentle,different from the mean words she said before to her,Rey was mentally drained she just wanted it to stop,this feelings she didn't want them,she wanted to forget.Still she was looking at her Hesitant.

 

"You know that woman started to sell herself to support her family you know?"

 

"What?"

 

"Yes,or else how could she support her children"Still with a gently expression said to the trembling Rey.

 

"Come,you can forget everything,you won't be in pain anymore"The beautiful woman reach for Rey's hand at that Rey slowly raised her hand,the woman smiled.

 

Yoda on the other hand frowned.

 

Sorry for eventual mistakes,i will try and make time to edit it later,please let me know what you guys think of this story till now.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

She was about to take her hand when suddenly Rey remembered Yoda's words.He said she need to concentrate,that the entity of the dark side is full of tricks and that it will always try to confuse her.She stop her hand.

 

Outside yoda make a small smile.

 

Back into the cave.

 

"What is wrong?Don't you want to forget?All you need to do,is take my hand and you will forget everything.Here"Rey slowly look up to her,the woman's smile become stiff,while looking at Rey.

 

"Forget?"

 

"Yes...forget everything,i will help you"She was still quite gentle while talking,but rey who was still trembling,became different,she wiped her tears and looked at the beautiful woman angry.

 

"There is nothing to forget"

 

"What?"The woman was a bit surprised.

 

"How could i be so guillable and stupid."She get up slowly and once again face the woman.

 

"I was no coward.Exactly because i went trought a lot i was diffident about adults,i was betrayed time and time again,how could i still belive him and most of all attaching myself to him like a leach.That was not me.Also i remember the me back then.I was already big enought to escpae on my own,in that scene,i was too young and was still in the hands of those bastards...that wasn't a memory of mine.Yes...i killed when i had no choice,but i was never a coward,never had the chance to be a coward...never."

 

But Rey did not stop there,she kept on going.

 

"And anyway!Even if i would have asked for help,i was a child,children ask for adults help,how is that being a coward!? Children need!To be protected by adults!"The woman look at her while frowing,retrieving her hand she look at Rey.She slap her hand and stand on her spot.

 

"So you rejected me?Beautiful speech by the way, tought it's meaningless."

 

"Rejected? Of course.How could you even...say such things to me...how could you!...use that man"

 

"O so you recognized him?I tought you already forgot about him"

 

"I tought so too...but it seems...like i still remember his damn face"

 

"Such crude words to say about your father"

 

"Who are you?"She was enraged,the woman was smiling like nothing happened looking at her finger.

 

"Who you say?...i am a bit too lazy to answer and you are boring like hell,ugly too.Also...this hurt you know?"The woman forcefully grab her hand and wisper to her ear.Rey's hand felt like it was being crashed,it was hurting like hell.

 

"A gift,from me,ugly girl"She touch her head sending a painfull headache to her.

 

"Damn you!"

 

\-------------------------

 

REY POV

 

Where am i?...what happened? What happened?I slowly open my eyes.But i am hurting all over my head and hand most of all,either way i try my best to get up.

 

"O,gasp!What happened?"Suddenly i remembered everything.I look around and i realize i am back to the light,outside the cave.

 

"What the-"

 

"You passed the first test.You realized her trick.Tell me what did you learn,jedy girl?"It was Yoda's voice.I slowly get up and face hims small stature.

 

"Learned?Never listen to a stranger's voice in my head,shit it still hurts"LIke hell i will be tricked once again by something like that.But Yoda then hit my head.

 

"Master!It hurts!"Then added another bad news for me.

 

"Darkness entity,will not wait for that,another metod he would use,like using voice that you know"

 

"What?!"O great! This too...

 

"So what did you learn?Voice thing is not good learning,what did you really understand?"

 

"Sigh...let's see...i think,to trust myself more,being concentrated in all situations is fundamental.I should always stay calm even tought i am in a bad situation,mmm,also,i need to be able to observe well to what really is in front of me and my surrounding."I see him smile and nod his small and green head,then he turn around.

 

"Next"hu?

 

"Right now?

 

"Of course"

 

"But i-"

 

"Enity no wait for you to regain energy,do you understand?"Sigh...this is seriously...vexing.

 

"Ok"Once again i enter the other cave i choose,hoping that it won't be as difficult as the one just left...and as painful as my true memories of back then."Truly a witch,that woman"I need to calm down and think clearly before entering.

 

I stand in front of the cave,i am afraid,i must admit it,what happened just a moment ago...the fact that she was able to play with my head in such a way,creating new memories,that man,i tought i never saw before,it turned out it was my father...truth to be told why did i say i did not know that man...he had other people dear to him and that woman then...how could she play with my head in such a skilfull and cruel way?.Master Yoda said that i need to make my mind stronger,these caves,must have been here for me to learn...really in the worst and cruelest way.I look down to my feet,they are trembling.I want to go inside,i want to become stronger because Kylo need my help but...at the same time...i don't want to.I am afraid...what will await me inside this cave?

 

"What are you waiting for,little jedy girl?"

 

"I am waiting to feel ready"

 

"Just go...there is no time to waste"Suddenly i feel someone pushing me inside it.

 

"What the-"I turn around but the entrance to the cave was closed,i was scared,but i tried to calm myself.

 

"Sigh...calm down Rey.You need to concentrate...that's the only way you can get out of this place." I finally calm down and enter in the cave.

 

"What is going to be in here?There is no end to this"I walk and walk but i see nothing,just that long road ahead of me.

 

Step,step,step.

 

"What's that sound?"I look in front of me,in the distance i could see someone running away...

 

"Wait! Who are you?Hey!"I run to catch up with the person and i have no idea of what really is going on.

 

"I will see who you are!"Finally when i think i finally found him i felt tricket,i didn't expect the fact that i would find myself...

 

"What the...heck is this?...master Yoda...are you tricking me?!"All around me there where different path once again,but i have no intention and no patience to see every single one of them...so what i do?

 

"Damn it!...i will turn around and leave...there might be another way more reasonable than this-"Unfortunately things didn't turn out the way i wanted to.

 

"Are you kidding me?"My mouth twitch,so it means there is no choice at all for me.

 

"Fine"I turn around and look at all the caves,they are smaller and bigger.

 

"Ok...i will just go with the biggest one..."I walk toward the center when i hear steps.

 

"Choose well,or you won't come out anymore"Not again.The voice resembled that of a child,i suppose it would be the same as that woman.Pissed i ask.

 

"So what?Now you are the one to put me to test?Fantastic,hey show your face will you?"

 

"..."The voice did not give me an answer,instead an image could be seen,a beautifull scenery,full of green and bright colors of the flowers,grass and the warm sun.I suddenly found myself in it.

 

"What is this place?"I look all around me and there is nothing that resembled a cave at all.

 

"This is crazy"

 

"Mom...where are we going?"Hu?A child's voice? i look where i hear the sound of the voice and i actually see it...a little girl,smiling while she was holding someone's hand.

 

"What is it?A child?...i can't see well from here,i better get closer"Carefully and slowly i walk toward the little voice.

 

"Here should be fine-?Wait...that child..."It's me...

 

"I can't belive it!"I look up to the way the child was looking at...and finally i recognize a face...

 

"Don't worry it will be really fun,you will play around all you want"It was a woman,she was not really well dressed but surely it was her.

 

"Mother?"I frown,sadness rage flew all over me.I am so angry only watching that woman saying those things to me,only to sell me later.She was smiling.It hurts...it really hurts,to see that scene.

 

"Really?Then let's go!"I was so happy back then.Because it was the first time ever that she treated me so well,the first time she held my hand,but it was all a lie.

 

"Where is daddy?

 

"I am here child!"That man...why do i need to see him once again here?!

 

"..."

 

"What's wrong? Why so stiff?! Don't worry,i won't hit you anymore!You are a good child,that's why me and your mother decided to go and play together,hu?let's go"He was completly smelling of alchool,that time i knew it was at least a day that they had no more drinks and money to buy it,for that reason he was more sober,tought it was stranger,i felt it back then,because every time they had no more wine then they would hit me.That day he was not smelling at all,tought his clothes kept on having that strong smell on them.I knew something was wrong because they did not hit me.

 

"Let's go and wash ourselves well ok?"

 

"Sure let's go! Rey"Even my mother was happy about it,washing themselves...why?they never really cared as long as they had their glass filled but that day where different...so i was tricked.I tought they really changed,how naive of me.I remember clearly,after they cleaned me well putting me some clean clothes on, they would finally be ready...to bring me to them.

 

"Let's go"

 

"Ok!"Look at how happy i was.BHow foolish.

 

"I will not let them do that to me again!"I need to stop them,that's why i run like mad to their ship,but i was too late,they already departed.

 

"Damn it!Shit" After missing that opportunity i found myself right there,in the desert i remember so well.Our ship was about to land.

 

"Wait...if they are here than it means-"I look at my left side and see the person that will be my owner...owner,what a despicable word. I will not allow it,even if it is only an illusion,i will stop them!

 

"..."I wait for the ship to land,so i could take myself back unscated.The door was about to open.

 

"Where is this place?"A child's voice a bit unsteady asked.

 

"It's a good place as we told you to.Now shut up and don't make a fuss"

 

"What?But-"See,they already shattered a child small wish.I was about to kill the man myself alone,but i could not do it,i am without a weapon i need to steal it,but carefully or else i would let myself be discovered and the child-me,would be in danger.

 

"O! He is there"

 

"SIR!"They where all smile,and run to him with me in hand,i remember how they would hurt me.

 

"Here!She is Rey,she is a good girl and a good worker!"

 

"Really a good product"The child me looked back at those two demons confused...i started to become scared.

 

"Who is this man?Mom,dad?"

 

"Shut up!,You will be staying with him from now on..."My father look at him and ask for money.

 

"Where are the money...?"

 

"Tsk,here for you, as promised"

 

"THANKS,THANKS,THANKS!"He bowed,how irritating,i just...want to kill him and free myself from my misery! I quickly take a gun and knock out one of the guards.

 

"What is going on?!"Every guard come towards me,i run, kick them and shoot every bullet wisely towards their direction.I am so mad! those people i am killing, i know them all,they took turn every night to hit me well,now it's time for them to feel a bit of pain themselves!.

 

"ARRRGH!"

 

"Quickly shoot at her!"The man said while ordering me to shoot my way.It's time for him to die.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!QUICKLY RUN!"

 

"MOM!"

 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!LET ME GO!"She is trying to flee without me,so if i died she did not care...how sad.

 

Quikcly i defeated all the guards,it came as a surprise,because i was so scared of them even when i saw them today,i felt a bit of fear,even tought i am skilled and well trained....maybe is because i still remember what they did to me when i was a child,but now i am stronger than them,it was easy...i fought kylo ren who is way stronger than these people,it was quite a feast,i never tought i would be this way.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 

"Pant,pant,pant.Give her to me"I say while my mom pushed me already to the one she sold me to.

 

"She is his! Ask him!"Answer that bastard of a father.

 

"You alcholic bastards!Tsk...you are strong girl...wanna come and work for me? I can give you a lot of money"He want to take time,i am too strong and he know i am in no way at all willing to work for him.He is waiting for the right time...to shoot me.

 

"BENG!"I shoot him first.

 

"AAARGH!"He take a few steps back and i run to the young me who was crying like there was no tomorrow.

 

"It's ok,everything is fine"

 

"Don't hurt me please!UAA,SNIFF"I wipe my tears and hug her, as for that man.I finally punch him.

 

"Hey...want to know what i really want do?"

 

"Please spare me pl-"

 

"Not even in your dreams"I kill him right there.His blood covered my hands.I have no idea why i feel this way.I feel like i am loosing something, something important,but i don't care,this blood seemed so disgusting,but i was happy to be bated in it,because i hated him so much.I now look ahead and i could see those bastards running away as if their lives depended on it.

 

"Where are you two going?"I ask,my voice icy and i walked calmly towards them.They where so scared.

 

"Don't come closer!Please don't come!"They where about to enter the ship,but i shoot at them.

 

"Stop right there"They froze.

 

""O-o-ok...please don't hurt us!"Look at how terrified they are,great.

 

"Did you two forget something?"

 

"No no,no we did not-"

 

"Dad...mom"They stopped and looked at the young me and then back at the adult me.I walk closer and the little me looked at them painfully.

 

"What about her?"

 

"She...she is"

 

"You sold her right?"

 

"Yes!...i mean no,tell her that we did not that to you hu?Right Rey?"With that disgusting smile he aked,while sweating and asking me for the stupiest thing ever.

 

"You know...i hate people like you two...i have eyes.You know it right?That they sold you."She looked at me suddenly,sadness filling her small dirty face.

 

"NO!TELL HER REY!TELL HER!"

 

"DAD,MOM!"

 

"Hey,you think she is stupid?"I walk closer to them and they step back.

 

"Rey!Help us!"

 

"Yes!Help us!

 

"Begging now,hu?"I quickly jump right in front of them and throw my dad on the left with a kick.

 

"Dad!"I wasn't watching at the time and while i was busy with my mother,he took the small me"

 

"Stop right there or i will kill her!"

 

"Dad,sob,sniff!Why?"I turned around,my eyes wide open.I could not belive my eyes.It hurts,i am hurt!.

 

"MPFFF,AHAHAHAH.Look let us go and i will rilise the kid,if you dodn't she will die,so?"He was holding a piece of a broken bottle and it was pointed on my neck,a bit of blood on it,he started to cut.

 

"She is your daughter!"I screamed showing my feelings of anger.

 

"That's right!So i do what i want with her!Ahahaha,sell her,yes i did,she is just added baggage to me!Now let us go!"The one who bore me quickly hit my head with something i could not see,so she left my side to go to them.

 

"Ahahahahah.That's good,now..."

 

"Don't you even try...don't...do that!"I say with gritted teeth.

 

"She is mine,so i can kill her too"

 

"KIll?"A sudden desire to kill came to me,something i never had before.I was furious,i could care less about everything else,i did not care,i just wanted these people to die.

 

"How could you...how could..."I can feel sudden darkness coming toward me,but i did not care,i was not scared of them this time,i need to kill them instead!

 

"Ahahahahahahahahahah,kill?"I raise my arm and use the force to stop his hand.

 

"What?-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"I twisted his hand and the piece of bottle fell down,as for him i throw his body to the side of the ship.The woman...she was scared witless,She looked at me with fear, trembling.

 

"Scared?"I walk to him and squat down.

 

"I forgot to tell you my name...i am...rey...father"His face froze and looked at me in fear.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I came from the future to kill you"It's a lie,but i really want to kill him now.

 

"After you two devil sold me,i went troght hell!But you never came back to me,i always wished for your return with optimisn and a good heart thiinking it was all a mistake,i couldn't belive it,i decived myself but...look here, you wanted to kill me,just for your damn life,you didn not care about me!"

 

"You...you are Rey? Ahahah,you,then then"

 

"Rey!Are you...are you really Rey?!"

 

"Yes,i am...mother"I did not turn around at all.

 

"Behave,i will come to you after this"

 

"YOU!YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR FATHER?!HOW UNGRATEFUL!"I hit him hard on the face.

 

"Shut up...Yes,so what?Does it hurt?It must hurt,this is nothing,when you hit me every day..."Tears started to fall on my furious face.

 

"But now...i seriously...want to kill you"I was about to use my force on him again,to strangle him,i was completly full of the desire to kill and rage,there was nothing more than my pain and desire to teach him a lesson and pay with his own life but then...i hesitated,i remembered Yoda and kylo.

 

"I can't"I said while looking in dispevief at my hand,realizing what i was thinking of doing,i was terrified.

 

"Kill him!"This voice,stopped my line of toughts.

 

"What are you waiting for?Why don't you kill him?This is just right...Look what he did to us."

 

I slowly turn around to look at the young me.She was the one to talk.Her face menancing,with a tint of a devil smile.

 

"KIll him!Kill everyone!They hurt us Rey!Look here!"I look at her neck as blood flow down the fresh wound, then i look back at her in astonishment after she speak again.

 

"They don't deserve to live,they are worthless human beings...they made us unhappy you should just do it right now!"Wait a minute...something is not right.It should not be like this-now i remember it was the same as that woman.

 

"KIll,you are almost there..."

 

"No..."

 

"Just a bit more...look at your hands"Blood,the blood is becoming black on my hands as a black shadow start to float around me...the darkness..

 

"What did i do!Nooo!"I let him go quikcly but...

 

"I said to kill him"The young me start to come closer quickly,she is now right beside me.

 

"What is going on?!Who are you?!"The darkness was around my hand and i found myself holding a weapon i did not have before.

 

"What the!"A lightsaber!

 

"How can it be possible!"The darkness are forcing me to kill him,i try to resist as best as i can,but it surely is stronger than i expected and i am exausted already.

 

"It's no use,you feed it your hatred and the feeling of killing you have toward them.Ahahaha,you sure are full of surprises,you sound so happy,otimistic and strong but...look here your darkness is just so beautiful,ahahaha." My darkness.

 

"No!Please don't kill me!"He start to cry and beg for mercy.

 

"Shut up!"I scream to him.

 

"You have such a good heart hu?AHAHAHA,WHO SAID YOU ARE THE LIGHT WHEN YOU ARE FULL OF DARKNESS HU?"She take my hand and suddenly the saber is right near his neck.

 

"No!!!!!"He screamed and i just want to make him shut up.I can't concentrate she is just too,strong.

 

"Trust in myself,i need to be calmer and judje the situation i-"I finally remembered,what the heck,i just,let myself get fooled once again.

 

"I am not going to!Kill this man!"I stopped her force and i quickly put all my strenght to trow her off of me.I quikly get up as sweat drip from my forehead.

 

"TSK,do you think you can really fight?Hey don't tell me you forgave him,this trash! this-"

 

"You talk too much! Yes...i am not going to forgive any of them!No one of them!Yes i am angry i am! so what? I waited for years in the desert after escaping from those who made me a slave.I stayed in the desert waiting for years for their return,counting the days as i struggled to survive on my own.Of course i am mad at them,how can i not when i saw what they did to me!I always hoped for their retiurn but..."

 

"So what?JUst kill them!"She tried to gain control of me again but this time i was prepared.I remembered who i truly am,that in the end i am in the way i am today,strong enought to live,because of what i went trought,because they left me.I surely felt all sort of emotion,knew the cruelty of humanity but i never lost hope and i kept my heart full of good feelings.I did not have only bad memories.I found my peace of mind and the desert became my home,i did everything i could."I smile.

 

"HOw ironic"

 

"What are you laughing about?"

 

"I was just thinking,that maybe...i should thanks them"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"That's not your buisness"

 

"Don't make me laugh.Humans are selfish and cowards.You are too-"

 

"Yes,i am aware of it.I also have my flow as a human being,but i know what road i am going to take,i know what my goal is-"

 

"Yet you are swayed so quickly.You noticed,you know this is an illusion,yet you let your rage come out and went to kill them.I wonder how good you really are to be a jedy"

 

"As a human,i have this in me.Luke had those fear too, everyone have fears...i am...not an exception but...i came here to learn"I look at her.

 

"And i learned my lesson"The young me looked my way with a pissed excpression but saying nothing.Suddenly everything became black the ship and my parents gone,the young me vanished like sand blowns by the wind.

 

"..."After that i found myself near the entrance of the cave.The entrance previously blocked is now open and i walk out,worn out by this fight.

 

To wait for me,master Yoda of course.

 

"Jedy girl,you back sooner i excpected came"I smiled.

 

"Yes...i did"Then i look at the last cave and walk toward it.

 

"Are you not going to rest?"I know he said it on purpose,but this time i really want to enter this cave,to see what is going to happen next and what i need to understand yet.I smile."The darkness,will not wait for my recovery right?"I look at Master Yoda nad he smile back at me nodding.

 

"Go"I nod and enter,I am no longer scared,i am curious,the same feeling i had when i first entered the dark whole in the island of hatch-do...i look just ahead of me and concentrate, at every movment i hear,to try and understand what is really dangerous and what is not...i need to quickly grasp this for my own safety and to save kylo and the universe.

 

"Step,step,step"As i walked i could only ear my own steps...suddenly there is the sound of water.

 

"Where is coming from?-"The sound became closer every second.

 

"But i am not moving how-"Then i realizd,the cave was becoming full of water,in an instant i was completly drawn in water,i tried to keep calm thinking it was only an illusion but, found it difficult,it was too real even for an illusion!Even so i tryed my best and decided to concentrate.Underwater was pitch black, i could not see if there was anyway out and i was getting out of breath.

 

"No i am not going to die here"I said to myself,once again i tried to stay calm and i closed my eyes trying to figure out something or even find a way out then i felt warm all of a sudden a bright light,i saw it in my head! I quickly open my eyes. I can get out!so i swam as fast as i could only to be almost out of breath...then i realized i was already out.

 

"Are you ok?"A beautiful young boy helped me out,he was seriously nice.Next to him a beautiful girl that was beside him.

 

"I am fine thanks"He helped me out while she dried me out bringing me near the fire to dry myself.

 

"Thanks,really"

 

"Don't worry,but hey you need to be careful from now on ok?"Said the beautiful boy.

 

"By the way,what's your name?Asked the beautiful girl.

 

"Rey,my name is Rey"

 

"Wow,what unusual name you have,but i like it"She gave me a bright smile and it gave me warmth and happiness.

 

"What about you two?...you are..."

 

"O!Right!Sorry for my lack of manner.My name is Padmé,Padmé Amidala"Padmé Amidala...that name i hear it somewhere.

 

"My name is anakin"

 

"Anakin?"

 

"Yes,Anakin Skywalker" Skywalker...Anakin...i can't belive it.I quikcly get up from the shock as both of then look up to me.

 

"What's wrong?"The both ask me at the same time.

 

"You are...that skywalker?!"

 

"O so you know him too?"She look at him and give him a proud smile.

 

"She know you too"He smile shyly at her,but try to act strong."It's nothing,the rumors are only ecxagerating"He said while roasting a few fish he captured from the river they saved me from.

 

Exageration my foot! Are you telling me...that this guy will become Darth Vader?He is the father of,Luke and Leila skywalker?And...Kylo's grandfather...the one he is scared to be compared to?! My eyes must be deceiving me for sure,but when i think back to kylo i feel sad.

 

"What's wrong?You can't belive what you saw?He is real tought"It's so unbelivable.How can it be?He seem such a nice person and he seem happy with her...can he...do that to her?I look at him and later at Padame.This feel all too sad.But what i learned from before is that this is all an illusion.What i don't know is...that this is not about me.This it's different...what is this?Why this is what is showing me?They seems...memories old memories.

 

"Let's go to sleep"

 

"O sure"They decided to go to the inn they are staying at.It seems like he was on a mission and for various reasons she came with him...then i tried my luck.

 

"Can i ask something?"

 

"Sure"

 

"He said"

 

"...Sorry for asking this but...are the two of you...a couple?"She giggle a little.

 

"In truth we are married...we married in secret"She wispered to me.

 

"Padame...now it's not a secret anymore"He was patient with her.Tought he was right,if i remember correctly e was a slave as a child and later became a night but she was a noble girl...it must have been hard since it seems like they love each other a lot,i can see just how much they love each other...then why.Suddenly a voice in my head.

 

(Because the temptation was strong and he was lost in it,greed,fear and jealousy.The darkness clouded his mind."A voice i heard somewhere,it was similar to the modified voice of Kylo while using the mask.

 

"Who are you?"Suddenly the scene switched,war everywhere chaos he was fighting desperately but strong in his expret movments.But i could not help at all, it's as if i was not a person.he could not see me.He was full of wound but i could do nothing.Later the scene switched again.Padame,talking bravely to some people,at that moment i could see charisma and the bringht girl of before left the space to a smart and charismatic leader.Now i can understand from who leila took from.Then another scene switch.

 

"We are going to become parents"

 

"What?What did you say?"She smiled while looking at him

 

"I said you will become a father.I am pregnant."His face brighten up,tears form in his eyes.I could feel for sure he loved her,with all his might he really did.He was so happy that he hugged her and kissed her too.He was trembling and worried he was hugging her too tight he let her go,she giggled and kissed him.

 

"I will not broke,also he is your child he is strong,just like his father"Later on,the dark side started to corrupt him,he tried to fight at first but then he felt full of fear when he had a vision that his wife along with his child would die,while giving birth to him.That was the trigger for his acceptance of the darkness.It was painful.

 

"It's a trick!Don't be fooled! Anakin!Don do it!"

 

"He can't hear you"Said the voice.I know,i am aware that i cannot do anything to change things i know well!Still,it's so sad,his fear was because he loved her too much,because she and luke where his world.To him who was just a nice man,who was fearful to loose what was important to him.Tears formed to my eyes.As i saw the truth that i can't change.

 

But for a split second i swear i saw Anaking looking at me...but maybe i am mistaken.After that another scene.He became ruthless as he worked for the enemy,another seed of doubt was planted in the already swayed Anakin.

 

"Please,stop doing this.Come back to me,to us!"Anaking was angry,because he tought she was having an affair with wan kenobi and betrayed him,thinking that they would kill him,at some point he was completly corrupted and asked her.

 

"Come with me,join me!We will rule the universe together!"He said full of himself.

 

Between tears and a broken voice the pregnant Padam pleaded for him to stop.

 

"What are you saying?You are hurting me,you know i can't follow you if you take that path"For the rejection he tried to strangle her but was stopped quicly by Obi wankenobi.Later the scene changed again to when Padame was giving birth to two twins,a boy and a girl,later they will become the legendary hero Luke Skywalker and Leila will follow in her foot steps,becoming a great leader.But in The process to give birth,she died.The two babies where separated but later found themselves again,not knowing the truth.Darth vader after finding out about his son he tried to bring him on his side but failed.The emperor seeing Luke's refusal wanted to kill him,but Vader turned to the light at the last moment because his son was more important and so he killed the emperor,making true the prophecy of him being the one to destroy the emperor and his galacting empire.The scene of the dying Anaking and luke was so sad.He sacrified himself to save his son and later he became one with the force,it could be considered a good achivment,but the truth was something else.Anaking lost himself and did so much bad for the dark side but he was still a father who love his son and the only woman he ever loved.In the end he still was the young man she came to know.After seeing such a heart breaking story.

 

The next scene,was about a male child.Rey could soon feel his lonliness and abandonment,those feelings she knew it well.The child was often left aside by his busy parents.It's not that he wasn't loved,but the young child could not feel their love,since they never show it.Later Leila that was worried about the vader legacy and how to tell his son,decided to bring him against his volition to bring him to luke skywalker for training.But the young boy that was tempted by the entity called Snoke felt more and more his call,but there was still hope.The now young boy Ben Solo,was still not lost.But to Luke who felt the dark sensation coming from him went there with his light saber.But soon he regained his mind but the young boy saw him wielding his saber towards him.Thinking that he was betrayed by his uncle,that he wanted to kill him,was the last straw for the young ben solo,that finally fell completly in the darkness.

 

"This...Kylo"I fell onto the ground,but slowly raised to walk toward the poor boy that was standing on top of the destroyed temple,there was pain and also resignation and a new found darkness.

 

"Kylo,sniff,sob"I wanted to comfort him,to tell Kylo that he isn't alone,but then the image quikly stopped and he vanished,i then crubled on the ground crying.

 

"How,how can something like this...how can this happen to them?Why is the darkness so...sniff. Damn it! This Cave was even more hard and scary than the other two!Sniff"The voice then finally talked again.

 

"For us it was too late."

 

"Us?"

 

"Rey"Suddenly the strange voice vanished to left the place to Anakin's voice i turned around and was shocked.

 

"Dark Vader?...No...A-A-Anakin?"He smiled.

 

"Yes"He said while whiping my tears as he helped me get up"

 

"How..."

 

"I am sorry i made you cry.But this is something you as a jedy should know.I turned to the light too late.The prophecy i surely completed it,but i think i could have done it differently.Now because of me,my grandson is in that state"

 

"No,it's no one fault only,snoke-"

 

"Our family is never much lucky it seems"He made a sad smile before looking back at me with determined eyes,also as if to plead.

 

"For Ben it's not Too late.He can be saved.That boy is different from me.He is much stronger,he still have feelings for the light and i think it's all because of you and the connection you two share.But he can't do it alone.You are strong Rey.I knew you where special from the first time me and Padame saw you,i also faintly heard your pleading voice that time but i could not ear it well,still thanks" I...could only start to cry again,this is too much even for me.Why did happen such a thing to this man and to his family?Why? All of this.

 

"This is not right!Sob Why? sniff,you are all good people,sob"I cried like a child damn it.Then i remembered the reason i came here.At every cave there is something for me to learn so what is that i have to know?I started to think after i calmed down.

 

"Listen Rey,there is a reason why i showed this to you"He said while grabbing gently my shoulder.After thinking for a bit i came to a conclusion.I was finally able to understand.

 

"A message for Ben?"He nod smiling.

 

"What message?"

 

"That you...Drth Vader,choose the light in the end,that the right path you,knew it"

 

"What else?"

 

"He need to fight his fears head on,instead of running from it like you did,thinking you did the right choice in the end,you realized your mistake but it was too late.Ben trought his training was even tortured.There he idolized you and feared your shadow at the same time.Scared to be compared to Darth Vader,this is something that made him even more ready to walk to the dark side.But that's not how it works.Because he is not Dart Vader,he need to understand,that he is different.You two cannot be compared for that reason,not because you where stronger than him."Anaking felt relieved and smiled brightly.

 

"Please Rey.Save my grandson."

 

"I will"Finally it was over and i was no more in the cave,because it disappeared,in truth,all of them disappeared,all that was left was a beautiful sunny day full of the nature colors and a feeling that it seemed to restore my inner self and my soul.

 

"You did good,jedy girl.How are you feeling?"

 

"LIke i was beated till i was half death"

 

"Now you are ready.There could be differents situation he will give to you,but-"

 

"Don't worry,master Yoda,now i understand...what i should do"He nod.

 

"Good girl..now go.They are all waiting for you"I nod while that world slowly disappear.

 

"Where am i?"Suddenly remember that i was fighting with Kylo,he was so worried back then.

 

"I want to get up,ouch.My poor head."I slowly put myself in a sitting position.

 

"crash!"

 

"Gasp!"I see to the side broken pieces of glass.

 

"She woke up.REY WOKE UP!EVERYONE,REY WOKE UP!!"

 

"What the"Rose started to scream like there was no tomorrow of course my ears where hurt too.Rose quickly run to me worried sick,but also full of relief and smiles.

 

"You are fine!You are fine!"

 

"Yes i am fine."I smiled.

 

"What?WHERE?"Suddenly the room was filled with people.Fin came and with tears to his eyes came to me hugging me tight.

 

"Thank you,sob thanks for being alive,sob"He is just too cute.I carress his head,i am fine.

 

"Rey.."I look up and see Leila,this poor woman,so much pain she went trough,i felt tears treatening to come out.

 

"Leila...sniff"

 

"Welcome back"She smiled warmly at me and with the same smile and tears to my eyes i nod."I am back"

 

\---------------------------

 

KYLO POV

 

"Where is she damn it!...Rey"I can't contact her,i can't hear her force...i am scared,i searched for so many days why can't i not reach her!?.

 

"Kylo!"

 

"GASP!"

 

"REY!"Is it really her?Or is this a mental trick?No it can't be her.

 

"Who are you?!"I ask fiercly,i am not going to be swayed right now.

 

"Kylo,it's me.Kylo i need to talk to you"It's her i finally can smell her perfume,her presence.

 

"It's really you"How can i be so happy?How can i?...suddenly a place a recognize appeared.It was the came where we fought.I searched for her all around me,desperately i called her name.

 

"Rey!Rey!Where are you Rey?!"

 

"I am here"I hear a small voice coming from the entrance of the cave.She became thinner.I run to her who was walking really slowly.

 

 

 

Hello everyone!I hope you like this chapter,i decide to set things this way.I liked her encounter with dart vader and the little simpathy and good vibe she got from him,i wanted some kind of connection to him,nyway thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER5

 

"Rey!Finally!I searched all over for you,i was so worried!"I hugged her instantly withouth realizing what i just did.Then i feel her hug me back.

 

"It's really me,kylo"She seemed out of strenght,so i broke the hug.

 

"What happened to you?You where so pale back then!"With a tired voice she smiled.What happened to make this way?

 

"I fought difficult battles,"She tried to joke about it,but there was nothing to laugh.

 

"What are you laughing about?You have no idea how much i was..."

 

"Worried?"She complete my word,smiling"I saw how much worried you where"

 

"I tought,i tought you"I could not say the next words.How funny,i use the words dead on a daily basis,i never had any problems ordering to killl,killing people myself,it was natural occurance for me and yet,i could not say it to her.That word,right now is terrifying to me.

 

"I am fine"She carress my head and i lean onto her shoulder."Thanks."

 

"For what?"

 

"For calling me,for coming back to me...I was going crazy...because i could not find you"I said with a small and broken voice.Then i notice that she still is a bit colder and i go in a complete panick.

 

"This place it's too cold,.You can't stay here"Then i notice her clothes and frown.

 

"Why are you wearing only this?"

 

"I was running to you,i had no time to pull off the patient gown off of me.But i admit it,this is too cold"

 

"This won't do"I take her in my arms."

 

"Where is your house?"

 

"Why?"

 

"You need to stay in a warm place,not in this cave"

 

"You are right"She guide me to the hill and there is a house made of rocks,i enter and bring her there.How could this be a house,there is not much.

 

"Get in the bed."I gently lay her on the bed and start a fire to warm the room and her of course.

 

"Thank you"

 

"It's ok,the important thing,is that you are here"She smile and i am happy and relieved.But i could not show it on my face.I feel too bad because i fought her back in our last meeting.

 

"I was worried about you.When i came back i wanted to find you as soon as i woke up,so i did not change clothes"How can she smile saying this?.

 

"I understand...But you need to rest"

 

"Kylo...i was brought in...to excercise,my mental strengh"She said while her eyes almost shut closed,but Rey tried her best to stay awake.

 

"I was doing something...really hard and then...i met...him...i"

 

"Ok,you will tell me after you have woke up"She was talking someing i could not understand but i knew she wanted to tell me at all costs.I was sitting near her bed as i was watching her.

 

"Don't leave"She take my hand.As if i would leave after all i went trought to find you.

 

"I won't leave.

 

"Come here"She pat the side of her bed,inting me to get inside under the sheets with her,is she for real?

 

"Come here,let's sleep together"

 

"..."

 

"You don't want to?"She asked with her eyes almost closed and a sleepy voice,still she opened her arms to me.I looked at her in silense, i did not answer.I watched her for awhile before taking off my outher robe and then i raised the sheets and get under the sheets bwith her,suddenly she hugged me.I was a bit surprised.

 

"You are not alone,i will be by your side...i will not leave you...i will always stay with you...Ren"She told me this but i noticed she was crying while hugging me tighter.

 

"What's wrong?"she did not answer because she fell asleep."Rey" I watch as he beautiful but tired face is near my chest.I wanted to have her in my embrace so much,i wanted to see her that now,i can't belive she is with me.I bring her even closer to me.I feel Rey sleeping soundly and then suddenly she wake up in a cold sweat.

 

"GASP!"I became worried.

 

"What's wrong?Did you have a nightmare?"She look at me panting,her expression wasn't right,she touch her head and then move on a sitting position and i do the same.

 

"What's wrong?She watch her hand and then bit her lips while frowning.Finally she look at me,she has now a bit of color and her cheeck are slightly red.

 

"When i disappeared,my conscience,was brought into...another place?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I can't really explain what it was.What i know,is that it was master yoda."

 

Master...Yoda?"I can't belive it?That Yoda?"

 

"Yes.that Yoda.He told me about the danger you are in and at first he tought i would be able to do it on my own but then,he tought it again and decided to tech me"

 

"Teach you?"I frown what did he teach h er?.

 

"Mental strenght"

 

"To get...a stronger mind"That Yoda is smart,but why did he do that?She have the strongest will i ever saw,she is not guillable so why?.

 

"After our fight he tought that i would not go anywhere the way i was,because it was concerning you.So he made test myself while i could learn.I could see Rey tense up.what did he do to her?.

 

"He shown me three caves.I had to enter all of then one after another with no time to rest."

 

"What was inside the caves?"

 

"Tricks.I heard the voice of a woman,she created a memories making me belive it was a painful one where i was a coward as a child,where i left someone die in my place.With a sad smile she kept on going.

 

"And i belived her.She asked me to hold her hand that she would stop the guilt,the fear and the pain but,then i realized,it was not true,it was all a lie.I never had such a memories and wrost of all,she used...that man."

 

"Who?"

 

"My alcholic father."She looked at me.

 

"You where right...my parents where just nothing much,just what they where till the end."I looked at her face and i felt guilty,she remembered my words back than,what i told her about her parents.

 

"She make me feel guilty because he died becase of me,i should have saved him.When he sold me...how could she make me belive me that ...he was a good man!That's absurd but...it was not the wrost thing"

 

"What did you see?"After,she told me about the other illusion.

 

"I saw the scene i almos t forgot back then.When they sold me.First they made me all clean and pretty before asking for money after selling me.I decided that even if it was an illusion i did not want to be sold,i could leave in the desert on my own so i started to shoot at eveyone.I tought about you at that moment you know?"She smiled 

 

"I tought,i fought with kylo ren who is stronger than all of these together,they are nothing"I smiled a bit.But then her face became sad again.

 

"In the illusion i killed the owner of mine and when those so called parents tried to save themselves i for the fury i felt...i wanted to...kill them,i was so eager to kill them,i wanted,to use the forse to end those people's lives"She was so expressive while telling me all that.

 

"I was so proccupied with my revenge.that i didn not care about the dark part coming to me.I had my hands,already dirty with blood"She looked at her hands.

 

"An i felt happy"SHe said disgusted of herself.

 

"So did you kill them?"She glared at me.I was only asking tought.

 

"I did not.i couldn't.I will never be controlled."It was pretty strong as an illusion.If it where me...i would have already in the darkness...right.It already happened.i already fell in the darknes.I look at her with my usual expression.

 

"How where you able...to fight that urge to kill?They where right in front of you.If it was me,i would have killed them without hesitation.You are worth way more than them"She look at me with her lips slightly parted.I did not excpect it.He gaze,was really beautiful.Her eyes,only showed my reflection,as if i was the only person she see in the universe,only me.I could loose myself in her beautiful eyes.We look at each other,in silence,she is beautiful and feel like something i can't reach,but she is right here.

 

"Because of you"She spoke only these few words,but where enough to stir my inner self.

 

"What do you mean?"I ask watching her every movements.

 

"Because i was afraid,that if i did what she asked me.I would not be able to help you as i promised"I was surprised.

 

"You gave me strenght.Till the very end"I was doubtful.

 

"I did?Because you want to save me?"Still there is nothing to save.

 

"Still there is nothing to save.As i told you before i don't your-"Suddenly she block my mouth with her hands.I watched at her calmly and then i slowly brought my hand to realease my mouth from her hands but she started talking.

 

"I have yet to tell you,about the last cave.You need to listen well to me"She was more determined than i could ever see before on her small face.I take her waist and pull her hands down.

 

"Ok"

 

"She sit back once again,while attentively watching me.

 

"Mmm.I was saved by a young couple"

 

"Saved?"

 

"O...well i was almost drowning,so yes.Mmm,anyway,they where really nice people,and they loved each other a lot,Those two married secretly and..."She looked at me.

 

"Where they the other enemies?"

 

"No.I asked their name."She kept on watching me as if afraid to talk,but she will tell me anyway.

 

"Padmé Amidala"Padmé Amidala?

 

"And...Anakin skywalker"Anakin!My grandfather!My eyes wide open.

 

"Wait...what?"

 

"They are your grand parents"I try to get up but could not because she took my hands tell me to stay still.

 

"Listen to me,please"I closed my eyes and with difficulty i decided to stay where i was.

 

"They loved each other a lot.He was a patient man toward his wife.She was a really smart and gentle woman who was firm when dideed totally different to the one who laughed with me.Anakin.Was a nice man"

 

"A nice man?Don't make me laugh.He could not have been"

 

"Listen till the end,I witnessed it with my own eyes as if i was there kylo.And it wasn't pleasant...to se how he became DArth Vader."She was sincere and firm while looking at me.But how could i belive her.

 

"Whatever you saw was only an illusion"

 

"I tought so too at first because i talked to them but,then there was no more interection i could have with them.They could not see me,because it not an illusion.But memories."

 

"Fine"

 

"Everything was shown to me trough scenes.It was sudden and heart breaking every time.He was a slave as a child but was saved by his future master wan kenoki.Then he secretly married padame after he became a knight.Padame was pregnant But at the time they did not know they where two twins,but he was still happy and full of smiles afraid to hen hug her too tight.That's how gentle he was."It's not true,it could not be.But either way it can.The dark side could have changed him.

 

"The most important thing about him is that it was predicted that he would destroy the galacting empire"Nonsense!

 

"One day.He saw his wife's future,and that she and his son would die together whie giving birth,That fear made him so much weak that the emperor who wanted to have him on his side took the chance to tempt himtelling him that he could help her if he joined his side and so he did.While working for them his dark desires and greed became bigger and he started to change.Padame was worried and asked him to stop what he was doing and to go back to the light.His answer instead was to ask her to join him"She looked at me,i know what she meant it was the same as what happened to us.

 

"Padame refused.Like i did"What's the point of all this.

 

"Then wan ke nobi who came to convince him to come back was mistaken as the lover of his wife,he also tought that she teamed with him to kill him.Of course it wasn't true.She started to cry begging him,but...what he did"This time Rey felt like it was difficult to say what happened next.

 

"He was about to strangle her.When woman he love and the son,he was so happy about.Later she really died of child birth,but because he injuried her badly.That time your mother and your uncle luke where finally born.To protect them,Wan ke nobi separated them.In the end,student and teacher fought and Anakin was almost burned alive but the emperor saved him.To stay alive he needed to be attached to a machine and then he became Darth Vader.From then on he started to wear what you are wearing at the moment.Years later the twins met again and yoda started to teach luke tought he was doubtful because he was his son neverthless he tried to make him a Jedy and he made it.After Darth Vader found out about luke he wanted to take him to the dark side.Your uncle refused and when he was about to get murdered by the enemy Darth Vader returned to the light,he became back Anaking Skywalker."I can't belive it."

 

"He saved his son and the galaxy,making true that his prophecy.He sacrificed himself"She started to cry.

 

"Anakin then became one with the force"

 

"It's not true.He returned to the light?"I was ,surprised,shocked,incredulous,angry! i quikcly shake my head in disbelief.She must be lying!.

 

"That's not possible! i-"I raised from the bed,this couldn't be the truth.

 

"What the heck,are you telling me?!.That the one i followed all this time in the end turned his back on the dark side?"I look at Rey angry ,my eyes became misty.Rey slowly get up from under the sheets,coming near me carefully.

 

"Calm down.It's difficult i can understand.But i am not lying to you.You know as well...i never lied to you and i never will."She walked carefully towards me.Understand?How can she understand me? The only think,the only person i leaned on and that i tought gave me areason to live all these years...betrayed the dark side?Then it means i was alone and living a lye all my life!.

 

"That's not possible Rey,it was only an illusions Rey!"She made a sad expression,while looking my way.Rey open her arms wide.Please don't tell me this Rey!but was quite calm while i was a complete mess.She get up and walk towards me.

 

"Rey i am begging you...stop this.Don't say anymore!"

 

"Look at me"She did not get hungry instead she came even closer,her hands where reaching for my face.I looked away.

 

"It can't be true no,it ca-"She slowly turn me around to face her determined stare.

 

"There is more"

 

"More?What else? Hu?What more stupid thing should i hear"

 

"Anakin left a message for you idiot!"I remained speachless,i can't belive her words.

 

"He was real i know that for sure.He recognized me.Kylo.He told me that you are strong"Rey strted to cry while touching my cheeks and looking me right in the eyes.

 

"He told me that he knew you are afraid to be compared to him,but it's all meaningless"

 

"Why?sniff,why?Because i am not at his level?Becau-"

 

"Because you are different from him!.Kylo He called his grandson,he pleaded for me not to make you go the same path as him.It was too late for him to turn back time but he at least saved everyone by sacrificing himself.But he want for you to stay alive and lead a happy life...Snifff,he knew that you where tortured and it pained him,sob."I could not belive those words.

 

"Anaking does not want for you to be as unhappy as he was.Ben,he cried."She tried to hold on the tears to speack clearly.

 

"He said he was sorry to be the shadow of your life and that he want you to be happy...but sob,sob,sob.The dark side will never bring you."I feel tears forming in my eyes as i look at rey in shock.She look back at me as she wipe my tears.

 

"How could he...sniff.How could he do that?He is Dark Vader!"I say with a broken voice.

 

FLASH BACK

 

"That child is so pitiful,but i hope he won't get in my footsteps.I hope for him to lead a happy life that the dark side will never give him.Also...tell him i am always by his side and please...tell him i am sorry to be the shadow in his life and i love him,i always watch over him. also tell him..."

 

BACK TO THE PRESENT

 

"Sob.Kylo.He loves you,he want you to be happy,do you understand?Anakin...not Darth Vader"She wipe my tear away and i fall slowly down to the ground crying.Rey hug me comforting me and holding my broken self,while i am in this disgusting and weak state.

 

"What was i looking for all this time?What?HIc!"I tought in the darknes i could at least feel near to a member of my family.The only one who could understand me,but now what?In the end he turned to the light?I never heard of it! I knew nothing!.

 

"He also told me to tell you not to finish what he started,because when he destroyed the dark empire he already did what he wanted.Instead he said to make your own path,to choose for yourself what roads can you take to live a life good enough for yourself."

 

"T-that..."I swore to his helmet that i would continue what he started,no one can know about that!...Then...it wasn...an illusion?!

 

"It's a trick!It's not true! It was that Yoda something!That's not true!He is lying to sway me!"

 

"I can feel the force kylo.And he was pure force itself,bathed in light.It was real,Anakin...he showed me the young you"

 

"What?" 

 

FLASHBACK.

 

"He is a good boy,but my children did wrong to him,even tought they never intented to.When i was in the light and saw what luke did,i knew it was wrong,but i could do nothing to help that poor boy...because i am not alive anymore.If i was alive i would have been a good grandparent to him and show him that i am not afraid of him that kylo is also full of light,i would...have belived in him.Rey he just want someone to belive in him,to stay by his side and not leave him alone,that's the only thing he wanted.As i watch the lonely life and the road he is walking on,it pains me.Don't give up on him,because i never did.He is stronger than me,because he is not complitely taken by the dark and i don't want him to die either...please.I hope that one day he can forgive us...and himself too."

 

She told me everything he said.He was right,the only thing i ever wanted was to be someone's treasure,that someone would love me but...i did not feel love...

 

"I will not leave you.You have me,kylo..."Her hold become a bit more tighter and i really started to cry,like i never did.

 

"I will not let anyone take you away from me".I cried and cried like i never did in years.Now i have no more strenght and i am tired,rey never left me and hugged me trought it all.Her shirt as a patient was wet from my tears.She covered us in warm sheets and we stayed near the fire till i calmed down.

 

"Kylo.Can i take you with me?Please,leave the spot of supreme leader..."That tought,was another matter.I get up and look at her.I am seriously grateful to Rey,she went trought so much and she is still able...to be like this and to not fall.We are so different yet,she does not waver.

 

"Ben"She look at me in the eyes.The way she look at me,it says it all.She know.She know my answer.

 

"...i am sorry...Rey"She get up.

 

"Why?"

 

"...Because,that's what i choosed"

 

"Are you crazy? A-"Suddenly Rey started to loose balance.

 

"Rey!"I help her to sit on her bed."

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"..."She does not answer.Rey must be angry right now.I watch her as he look ahead of her,not sparing a glace at me"

 

"Rey...-"

 

"Go.Stay there and don't move"O,what is she saying now?

 

"Sure...i will go and rule the galazy"I can see her eyes twitch.

 

"My offer,is still valid...-"She stop my speech.

 

"And my answer is still the same"I should be angry,but i am not.

 

"Then...i will go now"

 

"Sure go,go Kylo!"I ear her voice behind my back.

 

"Go and wait for me,because i am going to beat you to a pulp and take you out of there,even if you are half dead!,count on it"I don't know why but this is quite fun.

 

"Is this a treat?"

 

"It's just a fact...you will not be there for long,so enjoy your confortable life till you still can,because when i get in your ship is to take you with me,i will tie you up!."I feel like laughing,this should feel like a bad thing,i should say there is no way i will let myself be tied up by you.But it just makes me feel a warm sensation inside.I seriously and in a calm voice answer her.

 

"Then come...i will be waiting" Then i disappear and find myself back into my room.I sit down and i feel all sort of emotions.If what she said it's true...no,she was telling the truth,no doubt about it,she is sincere and cried a lot,she is usually that way.I still remember Darth Vader words to me...Anakin,that was his real name,so foreign to me.My grandfather...he said those words to me...as if to say that it's not life what i am living.That's true i am aware of it but...what should i do then?I can't change everything all of a sudden.I only known this cold and cruel world.This is my life...if i really leave the first order then,what will i do?Also...i always wanted to one day be the next Snoke,now i am in his place...how can i leave everything?...Stay with the resistence?No,they will never accept me also...Rey...she...i forgot...i almost tried to kill her,i always say those hurtful things to her,why am i like this? sigh.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Rey is sitting there on the bed watching the fire that Kylo made for her.She glared at the fire never leaving to watch elsewhere.

 

"Sure...go..."She suddenly get up.

 

"Ya,why?Why?That big fat idiot,why?I cried bucket for i don't know how many days because of him and he what? He still won't come here?...WHY IS HE SO IDIOTIC AND IDIOTIC AND IDIOTIC!WHAT THE HELL! I told him he is in danger,i told him i will stay with him just what does he want more?"She feel a head ache coming.

 

"O,i better lay down,i am still not feeling well.Sigh"She look at the ceiling,could it be...that Kylo just don't want to come back?Maybe he like his life like that?not possible"She was too tired.It seems that she stayed there for more than a week,so it's just right for Rey to feel like this.

 

"I am just going to sleep."She gave another look at the fire and then she quickly turn off the fire with the force.

 

NEXT DAY

 

Kylo went back to the control room.

 

"Hux"

 

"Yes,supreme leare!"In his heart Hux just hope to kill Kylo at the first opportunity he got,the problem is that Kylo Ren is stronger than him and also much more alert than he was before.In the past it was already difficult to beat his strenght now he proved himself much stronger and ruthless than he was.

 

"What are you looking at?So have you found anything about that body?"

 

"Not yet"Kylo's face was stoic but quickly started to use the force to push Hux against the glass.He groaned painfully and started to bleed.

 

"Idiot,just for what reason are you still here for then?"Hux was not released by his attak with the force but in his heart a hatred stronger that he could have ever had before added up,he greet his teeth,swearing to himself that Kylo Ren will pay for this humiliation.

 

"Sir we can take possession of that planet for a start whayt do you think?"Kylo watched a trembling official and looked at the map.

 

"I will think about it"Then he pushed down Hux in his miserable state-

 

"Get up and gather information about the other planets,we need some provisions and food,go Hux."Then kylo left and Hux was left in pain on the ground.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Back into his room.It's been awhile and all he could think about is her and her Threat to"Kindnapping him"even if it means tighing him up,bringing him away half dead!)Kylo smile and giggle a little bit.

 

"How can you tie me up, little girl"He say."Do you want me to be with you so much?"A warm smile he did not knew he made,appeared on his lips.

 

(WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!"A sudden pain came in his head,as if a snake was traveling in his head,the pain was unberable.Kylo knew right away who that was.Angrly he shouted.

 

"What do you want again!?"The voice was a bit angry but it showed how he tried to contain such rage,to kylo tought,it was all the same.He kneeled on the ground in a miserable state,holding his head.

 

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"Once again he found himself in the dark side,as pitch black as before,the entity appeared right in front of him.

 

"You...what are you doing?"Kylo will in no way submit to this filthy thing that claim his body.Kylo tried his best to make an expression that ould show his pride and force,panting a lot he glared at the etity,showing he won't show weakness anymore.

 

"You what are you doing?Pant,pant,pant.I am the supreme leader of the first order!How can you think of doing what you want with me?"The entity remained right there but raised a hand,rotating it to one saide as if to examinate kylo.His heart started to beat fast and the pain kept on making him feel crazy,but in no way he will kneel to someone else like he did all this time.

 

"What?Do you want to get inside my mind?Tsk,try it,let's see just how far can you go this time"He smirked a bit.The entity expression remained serious while watching kylo,till finally he released him from the pain as he fell down breathing hard.The enity smiled. And a trhone appeared in front of him.

 

"Hey idiot.You think that forcing me out will make any difference?"He rested in his head on his filthy hand.With comptent in his eyes as he watched a miserable kylo struggling to get up.

 

"Yea,glare at me that's good,hate me.Kekekeke.I bet your resistence is because of the contact you still have with that girl.Whatever she told you are lies to take you on the resistence side,you know that right?"KYlo knew it was coming,they never change.

 

"Sure,she is lying.But then what about you?"

 

"Why should i lie to you?What about?"He played innocent but kylo will not fall for it.Getting up he answer.

 

"Many things.You all like to lye to my face.I am not going to get controlled my anyone anymore."The entity remained silent but it's not like he really cared that much.Kylo knew that this thing was stronger even than Snoke and his mind game must be even more subtle,but something is off,he seem to be too lenient with him.Tought the pain he gave him was many times more strong than what snoke ever did to hurt him,why is he so calm when he want to take his body?There is some doubt in ylo's mind.When finally the entity flew right behind him and wisper to his ear going directly in his mind.

 

"Even tought you try to resist,there is just so much a small human can take,ahahaha,"SUddenly memories of all the past since young appeared one after another,everything that hurt him and made him what he is today,what shoke did,every torture that made him all the more angrier and corrupted,everything that for awhile he was able to push back thanks to Rey became more vivid and painful than before.He remembered,as slowly his old feelings came back to kylo,his eyes where bloodshot,with fear loneliness and mistrust,everything that snoke teached him every betrayer he encountered and the one who he really his.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 

"Do you understand?This is what you are,just a vessel a slave that snoke made,you are not all that great,you are nothing,you are less than Drth Vader!His prestige was something you can even go near to"Kylo crumbled on the ground as painful tears where pouring down from the torture he made,plus voices after voices to make him even more confused was atrocious!He just wanted everything to end.He started to fall in the dark once again,his fighting spirit becme weaker as he started to let himself go.

 

"Yes...i am noothing"

 

"You are all alone,everone hate you,loathe you,despise your very esistence!"The darkness he did not feel for qawhile came back,it was a confortable sensation,scary but something he was used to.But then.

 

"Darth Vader,is now able to have you back."Darth Vader.

 

"He became part of the dark side"Kylo listened as if he already gave up on everything,completly drained of his colors.

 

"Darth...Vader?"

 

"Yes,the one you look up to.When you said to him that you would continue his legacy of terror,he was happy"

 

"He was...happy?"

 

"Yes. He was."Then it's not a lie he really said those words to him.Suddenly a tought came to his mind.Rey's words trought tears and everything she told him.And most of all.What anaking said.Every words,was real.Rey did not lie,there where things she could not know.Even thinking about that Yoda,he never met him,so how could he even know his toughts and life...but...Darth Vader...he could.Also,it was a fact that the dark empire ended and at the same time Darth Vader died,no one tought say a word about how he was dead.Even telling he was the best,what he know is that no one really mentioned him as a saver of the Dark empire.Than...the only reason left,is that he really put an end to the dark empire forever sacrificing himself.Also the fact that he became one with the force of the light,then this thing could not really know what he would have been his answer to his question,for the simple fact that Darth Vader,was no longer Human and could not be corrupted by him,conseguently he could not know what his real intention could have been.If it was that way tought,how could Anakin me in contact with him if in this place was snoke and he had power on him?How..."Then another toughts,re's words.

 

"There is conflict in you"Thinking like that Anakin could use that part of him to see what he was doing and always whatch over him without being discovered by the dark forces,yes,that's why...Kylo look at the entity. He is lying...or else he would not be saying such a thing to me. Kylo quickly get up wiping his forhead from the sweat and his tears returning to a more decent mentality.Voice hoarse and broken still he talked...watching his every move.

 

"You are right...now...i had enough tought."The entity looked at him sseriously for awhile before laughing histerically.

 

"Ahahahahaha!Sure,just remain like that in your black side.that's your place in the end.You can go back now"He raised a hand and clicked his two fingers and kylo disappeared returning in his own room.

 

"PANT,PANT,PANT"Kylo is still in pain for the fear and torture he gave to him was still engaved in his mind and body.He never left his room for the whole day tought.

 

"Damn it.I am just so tired..."Kylo is desperate and feel lonely so real lonely.

 

"Rey..."He said with a broke voice while crying as if to implore her to hug him right at that moment.On the other end the darkest entity of the force remained on his throne,looking pensive.

 

"Somenthing is wrong...that kylo...what was that expression?He was clearly lost in the dark again after my torture...but...why did i get a different sensation later?What could that be?Then in front of his in the darkness suddenly appeared a big fog that later became an image a person.

 

"Rey...that's her name...she is giving me a big head ache and a lot of problems...she is too strong.What if she really


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER5

 

"Rey!Finally!I searched all over for you,i was so worried!"I hugged her instantly withouth realizing what i just did.Then i feel her hug me back.

 

"It's really me,kylo"She seemed out of strenght,so i broke the hug.

 

"What happened to you?You where so pale back then!"With a tired voice she smiled.What happened to make this way?

 

"I fought difficult battles,"She tried to joke about it,but there was nothing to laugh.

 

"What are you laughing about?You have no idea how much i was..."

 

"Worried?"She complete my word,smiling"I saw how much worried you where"

 

"I tought,i tought you"I could not say the next words.How funny,i use the words dead on a daily basis,i never had any problems ordering to killl,killing people myself,it was natural occurance for me and yet,i could not say it to her.That word,right now is terrifying to me.

 

"I am fine"She carress my head and i lean onto her shoulder."Thanks."

 

"For what?"

 

"For calling me,for coming back to me...I was going crazy...because i could not find you"I said with a small and broken voice.Then i notice that she still is a bit colder and i go in a complete panick.

 

"This place it's too cold,.You can't stay here"Then i notice her clothes and frown.

 

"Why are you wearing only this?"

 

"I was running to you,i had no time to pull off the patient gown off of me.But i admit it,this is too cold"

 

"This won't do"I take her in my arms."

 

"Where is your house?"

 

"Why?"

 

"You need to stay in a warm place,not in this cave"

 

"You are right"She guide me to the hill and there is a house made of rocks,i enter and bring her there.How could this be a house,there is not much.

 

"Get in the bed."I gently lay her on the bed and start a fire to warm the room and her of course.

 

"Thank you"

 

"It's ok,the important thing,is that you are here"She smile and i am happy and relieved.But i could not show it on my face.I feel too bad because i fought her back in our last meeting.

 

"I was worried about you.When i came back i wanted to find you as soon as i woke up,so i did not change clothes"How can she smile saying this?.

 

"I understand...But you need to rest"

 

"Kylo...i was brought in...to excercise,my mental strengh"She said while her eyes almost shut closed,but Rey tried her best to stay awake.

 

"I was doing something...really hard and then...i met...him...i"

 

"Ok,you will tell me after you have woke up"She was talking someing i could not understand but i knew she wanted to tell me at all costs.I was sitting near her bed as i was watching her.

 

"Don't leave"She take my hand.As if i would leave after all i went trought to find you.

 

"I won't leave.

 

"Come here"She pat the side of her bed,inting me to get inside under the sheets with her,is she for real?

 

"Come here,let's sleep together"

 

"..."

 

"You don't want to?"She asked with her eyes almost closed and a sleepy voice,still she opened her arms to me.I looked at her in silense, i did not answer.I watched her for awhile before taking off my outher robe and then i raised the sheets and get under the sheets bwith her,suddenly she hugged me.I was a bit surprised.

 

"You are not alone,i will be by your side...i will not leave you...i will always stay with you...Ren"She told me this but i noticed she was crying while hugging me tighter.

 

"What's wrong?"she did not answer because she fell asleep."Rey" I watch as he beautiful but tired face is near my chest.I wanted to have her in my embrace so much,i wanted to see her that now,i can't belive she is with me.I bring her even closer to me.I feel Rey sleeping soundly and then suddenly she wake up in a cold sweat.

 

"GASP!"I became worried.

 

"What's wrong?Did you have a nightmare?"She look at me panting,her expression wasn't right,she touch her head and then move on a sitting position and i do the same.

 

"What's wrong?She watch her hand and then bit her lips while frowning.Finally she look at me,she has now a bit of color and her cheeck are slightly red.

 

"When i disappeared,my conscience,was brought into...another place?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I can't really explain what it was.What i know,is that it was master yoda."

 

Master...Yoda?"I can't belive it?That Yoda?"

 

"Yes.that Yoda.He told me about the danger you are in and at first he tought i would be able to do it on my own but then,he tought it again and decided to tech me"

 

"Teach you?"I frown what did he teach h er?.

 

"Mental strenght"

 

"To get...a stronger mind"That Yoda is smart,but why did he do that?She have the strongest will i ever saw,she is not guillable so why?.

 

"After our fight he tought that i would not go anywhere the way i was,because it was concerning you.So he made test myself while i could learn.I could see Rey tense up.what did he do to her?.

 

"He shown me three caves.I had to enter all of then one after another with no time to rest."

 

"What was inside the caves?"

 

"Tricks.I heard the voice of a woman,she created a memories making me belive it was a painful one where i was a coward as a child,where i left someone die in my place.With a sad smile she kept on going.

 

"And i belived her.She asked me to hold her hand that she would stop the guilt,the fear and the pain but,then i realized,it was not true,it was all a lie.I never had such a memories and wrost of all,she used...that man."

 

"Who?"

 

"My alcholic father."She looked at me.

 

"You where right...my parents where just nothing much,just what they where till the end."I looked at her face and i felt guilty,she remembered my words back than,what i told her about her parents.

 

"She make me feel guilty because he died becase of me,i should have saved him.When he sold me...how could she make me belive me that ...he was a good man!That's absurd but...it was not the wrost thing"

 

"What did you see?"After,she told me about the other illusion.

 

"I saw the scene i almos t forgot back then.When they sold me.First they made me all clean and pretty before asking for money after selling me.I decided that even if it was an illusion i did not want to be sold,i could leave in the desert on my own so i started to shoot at eveyone.I tought about you at that moment you know?"She smiled 

 

"I tought,i fought with kylo ren who is stronger than all of these together,they are nothing"I smiled a bit.But then her face became sad again.

 

"In the illusion i killed the owner of mine and when those so called parents tried to save themselves i for the fury i felt...i wanted to...kill them,i was so eager to kill them,i wanted,to use the forse to end those people's lives"She was so expressive while telling me all that.

 

"I was so proccupied with my revenge.that i didn not care about the dark part coming to me.I had my hands,already dirty with blood"She looked at her hands.

 

"An i felt happy"SHe said disgusted of herself.

 

"So did you kill them?"She glared at me.I was only asking tought.

 

"I did not.i couldn't.I will never be controlled."It was pretty strong as an illusion.If it where me...i would have already in the darkness...right.It already happened.i already fell in the darknes.I look at her with my usual expression.

 

"How where you able...to fight that urge to kill?They where right in front of you.If it was me,i would have killed them without hesitation.You are worth way more than them"She look at me with her lips slightly parted.I did not excpect it.He gaze,was really beautiful.Her eyes,only showed my reflection,as if i was the only person she see in the universe,only me.I could loose myself in her beautiful eyes.We look at each other,in silence,she is beautiful and feel like something i can't reach,but she is right here.

 

"Because of you"She spoke only these few words,but where enough to stir my inner self.

 

"What do you mean?"I ask watching her every movements.

 

"Because i was afraid,that if i did what she asked me.I would not be able to help you as i promised"I was surprised.

 

"You gave me strenght.Till the very end"I was doubtful.

 

"I did?Because you want to save me?"Still there is nothing to save.

 

"Still there is nothing to save.As i told you before i don't your-"Suddenly she block my mouth with her hands.I watched at her calmly and then i slowly brought my hand to realease my mouth from her hands but she started talking.

 

"I have yet to tell you,about the last cave.You need to listen well to me"She was more determined than i could ever see before on her small face.I take her waist and pull her hands down.

 

"Ok"

 

"She sit back once again,while attentively watching me.

 

"Mmm.I was saved by a young couple"

 

"Saved?"

 

"O...well i was almost drowning,so yes.Mmm,anyway,they where really nice people,and they loved each other a lot,Those two married secretly and..."She looked at me.

 

"Where they the other enemies?"

 

"No.I asked their name."She kept on watching me as if afraid to talk,but she will tell me anyway.

 

"Padmé Amidala"Padmé Amidala?

 

"And...Anakin skywalker"Anakin!My grandfather!My eyes wide open.

 

"Wait...what?"

 

"They are your grand parents"I try to get up but could not because she took my hands tell me to stay still.

 

"Listen to me,please"I closed my eyes and with difficulty i decided to stay where i was.

 

"They loved each other a lot.He was a patient man toward his wife.She was a really smart and gentle woman who was firm when dideed totally different to the one who laughed with me.Anakin.Was a nice man"

 

"A nice man?Don't make me laugh.He could not have been"

 

"Listen till the end,I witnessed it with my own eyes as if i was there kylo.And it wasn't pleasant...to se how he became DArth Vader."She was sincere and firm while looking at me.But how could i belive her.

 

"Whatever you saw was only an illusion"

 

"I tought so too at first because i talked to them but,then there was no more interection i could have with them.They could not see me,because it not an illusion.But memories."

 

"Fine"

 

"Everything was shown to me trough scenes.It was sudden and heart breaking every time.He was a slave as a child but was saved by his future master wan kenoki.Then he secretly married padame after he became a knight.Padame was pregnant But at the time they did not know they where two twins,but he was still happy and full of smiles afraid to hen hug her too tight.That's how gentle he was."It's not true,it could not be.But either way it can.The dark side could have changed him.

 

"The most important thing about him is that it was predicted that he would destroy the galacting empire"Nonsense!

 

"One day.He saw his wife's future,and that she and his son would die together whie giving birth,That fear made him so much weak that the emperor who wanted to have him on his side took the chance to tempt himtelling him that he could help her if he joined his side and so he did.While working for them his dark desires and greed became bigger and he started to change.Padame was worried and asked him to stop what he was doing and to go back to the light.His answer instead was to ask her to join him"She looked at me,i know what she meant it was the same as what happened to us.

 

"Padame refused.Like i did"What's the point of all this.

 

"Then wan ke nobi who came to convince him to come back was mistaken as the lover of his wife,he also tought that she teamed with him to kill him.Of course it wasn't true.She started to cry begging him,but...what he did"This time Rey felt like it was difficult to say what happened next.

 

"He was about to strangle her.When woman he love and the son,he was so happy about.Later she really died of child birth,but because he injuried her badly.That time your mother and your uncle luke where finally born.To protect them,Wan ke nobi separated them.In the end,student and teacher fought and Anakin was almost burned alive but the emperor saved him.To stay alive he needed to be attached to a machine and then he became Darth Vader.From then on he started to wear what you are wearing at the moment.Years later the twins met again and yoda started to teach luke tought he was doubtful because he was his son neverthless he tried to make him a Jedy and he made it.After Darth Vader found out about luke he wanted to take him to the dark side.Your uncle refused and when he was about to get murdered by the enemy Darth Vader returned to the light,he became back Anaking Skywalker."I can't belive it."

 

"He saved his son and the galaxy,making true that his prophecy.He sacrificed himself"She started to cry.

 

"Anakin then became one with the force"

 

"It's not true.He returned to the light?"I was ,surprised,shocked,incredulous,angry! i quikcly shake my head in disbelief.She must be lying!.

 

"That's not possible! i-"I raised from the bed,this couldn't be the truth.

 

"What the heck,are you telling me?!.That the one i followed all this time in the end turned his back on the dark side?"I look at Rey angry ,my eyes became misty.Rey slowly get up from under the sheets,coming near me carefully.

 

"Calm down.It's difficult i can understand.But i am not lying to you.You know as well...i never lied to you and i never will."She walked carefully towards me.Understand?How can she understand me? The only think,the only person i leaned on and that i tought gave me areason to live all these years...betrayed the dark side?Then it means i was alone and living a lye all my life!.

 

"That's not possible Rey,it was only an illusions Rey!"She made a sad expression,while looking my way.Rey open her arms wide.Please don't tell me this Rey!but was quite calm while i was a complete mess.She get up and walk towards me.

 

"Rey i am begging you...stop this.Don't say anymore!"

 

"Look at me"She did not get hungry instead she came even closer,her hands where reaching for my face.I looked away.

 

"It can't be true no,it ca-"She slowly turn me around to face her determined stare.

 

"There is more"

 

"More?What else? Hu?What more stupid thing should i hear"

 

"Anakin left a message for you idiot!"I remained speachless,i can't belive her words.

 

"He was real i know that for sure.He recognized me.Kylo.He told me that you are strong"Rey strted to cry while touching my cheeks and looking me right in the eyes.

 

"He told me that he knew you are afraid to be compared to him,but it's all meaningless"

 

"Why?sniff,why?Because i am not at his level?Becau-"

 

"Because you are different from him!.Kylo He called his grandson,he pleaded for me not to make you go the same path as him.It was too late for him to turn back time but he at least saved everyone by sacrificing himself.But he want for you to stay alive and lead a happy life...Snifff,he knew that you where tortured and it pained him,sob."I could not belive those words.

 

"Anaking does not want for you to be as unhappy as he was.Ben,he cried."She tried to hold on the tears to speack clearly.

 

"He said he was sorry to be the shadow of your life and that he want you to be happy...but sob,sob,sob.The dark side will never bring you."I feel tears forming in my eyes as i look at rey in shock.She look back at me as she wipe my tears.

 

"How could he...sniff.How could he do that?He is Dark Vader!"I say with a broken voice.

 

FLASH BACK

 

"That child is so pitiful,but i hope he won't get in my footsteps.I hope for him to lead a happy life that the dark side will never give him.Also...tell him i am always by his side and please...tell him i am sorry to be the shadow in his life and i love him,i always watch over him. also tell him..."

 

BACK TO THE PRESENT

 

"Sob.Kylo.He loves you,he want you to be happy,do you understand?Anakin...not Darth Vader"She wipe my tear away and i fall slowly down to the ground crying.Rey hug me comforting me and holding my broken self,while i am in this disgusting and weak state.

 

"What was i looking for all this time?What?HIc!"I tought in the darknes i could at least feel near to a member of my family.The only one who could understand me,but now what?In the end he turned to the light?I never heard of it! I knew nothing!.

 

"He also told me to tell you not to finish what he started,because when he destroyed the dark empire he already did what he wanted.Instead he said to make your own path,to choose for yourself what roads can you take to live a life good enough for yourself."

 

"T-that..."I swore to his helmet that i would continue what he started,no one can know about that!...Then...it wasn...an illusion?!

 

"It's a trick!It's not true! It was that Yoda something!That's not true!He is lying to sway me!"

 

"I can feel the force kylo.And he was pure force itself,bathed in light.It was real,Anakin...he showed me the young you"

 

"What?" 

 

FLASHBACK.

 

"He is a good boy,but my children did wrong to him,even tought they never intented to.When i was in the light and saw what luke did,i knew it was wrong,but i could do nothing to help that poor boy...because i am not alive anymore.If i was alive i would have been a good grandparent to him and show him that i am not afraid of him that kylo is also full of light,i would...have belived in him.Rey he just want someone to belive in him,to stay by his side and not leave him alone,that's the only thing he wanted.As i watch the lonely life and the road he is walking on,it pains me.Don't give up on him,because i never did.He is stronger than me,because he is not complitely taken by the dark and i don't want him to die either...please.I hope that one day he can forgive us...and himself too."

 

She told me everything he said.He was right,the only thing i ever wanted was to be someone's treasure,that someone would love me but...i did not feel love...

 

"I will not leave you.You have me,kylo..."Her hold become a bit more tighter and i really started to cry,like i never did.

 

"I will not let anyone take you away from me".I cried and cried like i never did in years.Now i have no more strenght and i am tired,rey never left me and hugged me trought it all.Her shirt as a patient was wet from my tears.She covered us in warm sheets and we stayed near the fire till i calmed down.

 

"Kylo.Can i take you with me?Please,leave the spot of supreme leader..."That tought,was another matter.I get up and look at her.I am seriously grateful to Rey,she went trought so much and she is still able...to be like this and to not fall.We are so different yet,she does not waver.

 

"Ben"She look at me in the eyes.The way she look at me,it says it all.She know.She know my answer.

 

"...i am sorry...Rey"She get up.

 

"Why?"

 

"...Because,that's what i choosed"

 

"Are you crazy? A-"Suddenly Rey started to loose balance.

 

"Rey!"I help her to sit on her bed."

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"..."She does not answer.Rey must be angry right now.I watch her as he look ahead of her,not sparing a glace at me"

 

"Rey...-"

 

"Go.Stay there and don't move"O,what is she saying now?

 

"Sure...i will go and rule the galazy"I can see her eyes twitch.

 

"My offer,is still valid...-"She stop my speech.

 

"And my answer is still the same"I should be angry,but i am not.

 

"Then...i will go now"

 

"Sure go,go Kylo!"I ear her voice behind my back.

 

"Go and wait for me,because i am going to beat you to a pulp and take you out of there,even if you are half dead!,count on it"I don't know why but this is quite fun.

 

"Is this a treat?"

 

"It's just a fact...you will not be there for long,so enjoy your confortable life till you still can,because when i get in your ship is to take you with me,i will tie you up!."I feel like laughing,this should feel like a bad thing,i should say there is no way i will let myself be tied up by you.But it just makes me feel a warm sensation inside.I seriously and in a calm voice answer her.

 

"Then come...i will be waiting" Then i disappear and find myself back into my room.I sit down and i feel all sort of emotions.If what she said it's true...no,she was telling the truth,no doubt about it,she is sincere and cried a lot,she is usually that way.I still remember Darth Vader words to me...Anakin,that was his real name,so foreign to me.My grandfather...he said those words to me...as if to say that it's not life what i am living.That's true i am aware of it but...what should i do then?I can't change everything all of a sudden.I only known this cold and cruel world.This is my life...if i really leave the first order then,what will i do?Also...i always wanted to one day be the next Snoke,now i am in his place...how can i leave everything?...Stay with the resistence?No,they will never accept me also...Rey...she...i forgot...i almost tried to kill her,i always say those hurtful things to her,why am i like this? sigh.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Rey is sitting there on the bed watching the fire that Kylo made for her.She glared at the fire never leaving to watch elsewhere.

 

"Sure...go..."She suddenly get up.

 

"Ya,why?Why?That big fat idiot,why?I cried bucket for i don't know how many days because of him and he what? He still won't come here?...WHY IS HE SO IDIOTIC AND IDIOTIC AND IDIOTIC!WHAT THE HELL! I told him he is in danger,i told him i will stay with him just what does he want more?"She feel a head ache coming.

 

"O,i better lay down,i am still not feeling well.Sigh"She look at the ceiling,could it be...that Kylo just don't want to come back?Maybe he like his life like that?not possible"She was too tired.It seems that she stayed there for more than a week,so it's just right for Rey to feel like this.

 

"I am just going to sleep."She gave another look at the fire and then she quickly turn off the fire with the force.

 

NEXT DAY

 

Kylo went back to the control room.

 

"Hux"

 

"Yes,supreme leare!"In his heart Hux just hope to kill Kylo at the first opportunity he got,the problem is that Kylo Ren is stronger than him and also much more alert than he was before.In the past it was already difficult to beat his strenght now he proved himself much stronger and ruthless than he was.

 

"What are you looking at?So have you found anything about that body?"

 

"Not yet"Kylo's face was stoic but quickly started to use the force to push Hux against the glass.He groaned painfully and started to bleed.

 

"Idiot,just for what reason are you still here for then?"Hux was not released by his attak with the force but in his heart a hatred stronger that he could have ever had before added up,he greet his teeth,swearing to himself that Kylo Ren will pay for this humiliation.

 

"Sir we can take possession of that planet for a start whayt do you think?"Kylo watched a trembling official and looked at the map.

 

"I will think about it"Then he pushed down Hux in his miserable state-

 

"Get up and gather information about the other planets,we need some provisions and food,go Hux."Then kylo left and Hux was left in pain on the ground.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Back into his room.It's been awhile and all he could think about is her and her Threat to"Kindnapping him"even if it means tighing him up,bringing him away half dead!)Kylo smile and giggle a little bit.

 

"How can you tie me up, little girl"He say."Do you want me to be with you so much?"A warm smile he did not knew he made,appeared on his lips.

 

(WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!"A sudden pain came in his head,as if a snake was traveling in his head,the pain was unberable.Kylo knew right away who that was.Angrly he shouted.

 

"What do you want again!?"The voice was a bit angry but it showed how he tried to contain such rage,to kylo tought,it was all the same.He kneeled on the ground in a miserable state,holding his head.

 

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"Once again he found himself in the dark side,as pitch black as before,the entity appeared right in front of him.

 

"You...what are you doing?"Kylo will in no way submit to this filthy thing that claim his body.Kylo tried his best to make an expression that ould show his pride and force,panting a lot he glared at the etity,showing he won't show weakness anymore.

 

"You what are you doing?Pant,pant,pant.I am the supreme leader of the first order!How can you think of doing what you want with me?"The entity remained right there but raised a hand,rotating it to one saide as if to examinate kylo.His heart started to beat fast and the pain kept on making him feel crazy,but in no way he will kneel to someone else like he did all this time.

 

"What?Do you want to get inside my mind?Tsk,try it,let's see just how far can you go this time"He smirked a bit.The entity expression remained serious while watching kylo,till finally he released him from the pain as he fell down breathing hard.The enity smiled. And a trhone appeared in front of him.

 

"Hey idiot.You think that forcing me out will make any difference?"He rested in his head on his filthy hand.With comptent in his eyes as he watched a miserable kylo struggling to get up.

 

"Yea,glare at me that's good,hate me.Kekekeke.I bet your resistence is because of the contact you still have with that girl.Whatever she told you are lies to take you on the resistence side,you know that right?"KYlo knew it was coming,they never change.

 

"Sure,she is lying.But then what about you?"

 

"Why should i lie to you?What about?"He played innocent but kylo will not fall for it.Getting up he answer.

 

"Many things.You all like to lye to my face.I am not going to get controlled my anyone anymore."The entity remained silent but it's not like he really cared that much.Kylo knew that this thing was stronger even than Snoke and his mind game must be even more subtle,but something is off,he seem to be too lenient with him.Tought the pain he gave him was many times more strong than what snoke ever did to hurt him,why is he so calm when he want to take his body?There is some doubt in ylo's mind.When finally the entity flew right behind him and wisper to his ear going directly in his mind.

 

"Even tought you try to resist,there is just so much a small human can take,ahahaha,"SUddenly memories of all the past since young appeared one after another,everything that hurt him and made him what he is today,what shoke did,every torture that made him all the more angrier and corrupted,everything that for awhile he was able to push back thanks to Rey became more vivid and painful than before.He remembered,as slowly his old feelings came back to kylo,his eyes where bloodshot,with fear loneliness and mistrust,everything that snoke teached him every betrayer he encountered and the one who he really his.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 

"Do you understand?This is what you are,just a vessel a slave that snoke made,you are not all that great,you are nothing,you are less than Drth Vader!His prestige was something you can even go near to"Kylo crumbled on the ground as painful tears where pouring down from the torture he made,plus voices after voices to make him even more confused was atrocious!He just wanted everything to end.He started to fall in the dark once again,his fighting spirit becme weaker as he started to let himself go.

 

"Yes...i am noothing"

 

"You are all alone,everone hate you,loathe you,despise your very esistence!"The darkness he did not feel for qawhile came back,it was a confortable sensation,scary but something he was used to.But then.

 

"Darth Vader,is now able to have you back."Darth Vader.

 

"He became part of the dark side"Kylo listened as if he already gave up on everything,completly drained of his colors.

 

"Darth...Vader?"

 

"Yes,the one you look up to.When you said to him that you would continue his legacy of terror,he was happy"

 

"He was...happy?"

 

"Yes. He was."Then it's not a lie he really said those words to him.Suddenly a tought came to his mind.Rey's words trought tears and everything she told him.And most of all.What anaking said.Every words,was real.Rey did not lie,there where things she could not know.Even thinking about that Yoda,he never met him,so how could he even know his toughts and life...but...Darth Vader...he could.Also,it was a fact that the dark empire ended and at the same time Darth Vader died,no one tought say a word about how he was dead.Even telling he was the best,what he know is that no one really mentioned him as a saver of the Dark empire.Than...the only reason left,is that he really put an end to the dark empire forever sacrificing himself.Also the fact that he became one with the force of the light,then this thing could not really know what he would have been his answer to his question,for the simple fact that Darth Vader,was no longer Human and could not be corrupted by him,conseguently he could not know what his real intention could have been.If it was that way tought,how could Anakin me in contact with him if in this place was snoke and he had power on him?How..."Then another toughts,re's words.

 

"There is conflict in you"Thinking like that Anakin could use that part of him to see what he was doing and always whatch over him without being discovered by the dark forces,yes,that's why...Kylo look at the entity. He is lying...or else he would not be saying such a thing to me. Kylo quickly get up wiping his forhead from the sweat and his tears returning to a more decent mentality.Voice hoarse and broken still he talked...watching his every move.

 

"You are right...now...i had enough tought."The entity looked at him sseriously for awhile before laughing histerically.

 

"Ahahahahaha!Sure,just remain like that in your black side.that's your place in the end.You can go back now"He raised a hand and clicked his two fingers and kylo disappeared returning in his own room.

 

"PANT,PANT,PANT"Kylo is still in pain for the fear and torture he gave to him was still engaved in his mind and body.He never left his room for the whole day tought.

 

"Damn it.I am just so tired..."Kylo is desperate and feel lonely so real lonely.

 

"Rey..."He said with a broke voice while crying as if to implore her to hug him right at that moment.On the other end the darkest entity of the force remained on his throne,looking pensive.

 

"Somenthing is wrong...that kylo...what was that expression?He was clearly lost in the dark again after my torture...but...why did i get a different sensation later?What could that be?Then in front of his in the darkness suddenly appeared a big fog that later became an image a person.

 

"Rey...that's her name...she is giving me a big head ache and a lot of problems...she is too strong.What if she really


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

"I am sorry...but for that,there is no problem.He will understand.I am sure" Leia tought,is in no way convinced,she know well her son,as angry as he is at the moment...there is no way he will stay put if Rey is not there with him.

 

"Rey.Please,either way you can't do much about that,you know it too."

 

"There is a child i have to bring back here"

 

"A child?"

 

"Hey,it's not mine"Leia,cough a few times to covers her laughter to see rey embarrassed as she look at Ben,as if accertain that he is not listening.

 

"Cough.What is this child?"

 

"Maybe...a new force holder...the future"She seriously looked at a startled Leia.She finally understand.

 

"For the resistence and the jedy"

 

"For the child...Leia,i don't want to see another Kylo Ren be born.As for the rest please keep an eyes on the first order and make me know what is wrong."

 

"...I am going"Rey smile...but before that she goes to where Ben his and then kiss his lips,Leia already turned around and saw nothing,Yoda...he just shook his head.

 

"These youngsters"Before leaving Rey leave him a neclace she always wear.She made it herself from a piece of a strange material she found while searching for sellable pieces.She found this little stone that had such a beautoful and eyecatching color to it.It was like a companion,because it was with her for years,now she is giving it to Ben.

 

"He is sleeping well.See you soon"Rey then went outside the cave.

 

"Rey wait"She turn around.The falcon need a few repair so..."

 

"I was a scavenger,i know what to do"

 

"Idiot.They already repaired it for you"

 

"What?When?"

 

"Don't forget that falcon is important for me too"

 

"I know"

 

"Be careful"

 

"I will"

 

"Little Jedy girl"

 

"Yes master"Yoda came.

 

"The child...focuse on the force and you will feel his presence"

 

"OK.I will!She then Run to the falcon"

 

"Rey!Where are you going?"

 

"...find a child"

 

"A child?"Asked FIn.

 

"Yes."

 

"Why?Do you want to...become a mother?"

 

"SHut up!Idiot!"

 

"Ahahaha,it was a joke"

 

"I have to go"

 

"I will come too"

 

"Don't"

 

"Are you crazy on going alone?"

 

"I need you here"

 

"This place is far away from everything,there is no danger"

 

"Still you need to be here,you are going to be indispensable to focuse for a plan against the first order.THat Armitage Hux,you need to tell his every characteristic,plans,personality,weakness and strenght."

 

"I did not have much contact with him Rey,still it will be good..."

 

"Rey,this is crazy,you canìt go alone!"

 

"Fin!This...is a place important for the Jedy...do you understand?I need you to protect our people and this planet.Please"While he was distracted she already entered the falcon.

 

"Sorry Finn.Now...where do i go?"She breath in and out and then close her eyes.Suddenly there are images."Beautiful lights,money,luxury..."

 

"What planet is that?"

 

"UAUAUAU..."Cwebecca knew the planet.

 

"O!I see,thanks"She then quickly head to the planet she will find the child.When she reach the planet she became doumbfounded.

 

What the...hell is all this?"She never saw a luxurious things in her all life,how could people even live in such a way?

 

"Wow.Such a beautiful scenery...i am learning so many things since i left Jakku...but"She frown and look indignant to the beautiful lights and excessive money spent in in this planet.

 

"Ok...where do i find the child?...could it be...one of these people?This is crazy...i feel a headache coming"She pinch the center of her forehead lightly and sigh.

 

"Sigh...let's go"She start to walk,but something not right hit her hard...the clothes.She look at herself and at the people here.

 

"Shit..."Rey feel even more angry.Suddenly she hear a voice not too pleassant to hear.

 

"Omo...what is a slave girl doing here?!How,the stench of poverty is seriously...how come you are here!Get out of my sight!" Rey watch her and her initial sisdain become indifference.

 

"You are noisy"

 

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!HOW COULD A SHAMLESS SLAVE LIKE YOURSELF TO SAY I AM NOYSY!GURDS!-"

 

"Before that...how about you do something for me?"She quickly move behind her and with such a move of her hand,Rey is able to made her go to sleep.

 

"Quickly help me with her"

 

"OUOUOU!"Chewebecca nod in agreement and help her take her out of people's eyes.Since she have to take her clothes chewbecca turn around understanding Rey's gaze,then she smile and thanks him.She then quickly put on the dress.

 

"This is crazy!HOw can they wear such heavy things!Uargh!"IN a way or another she was able to pull it trought and wear the unconfortable dress then she hide the sleeping girl and get out covering her face under the veil.

 

"Miss!Did you call?"

 

"o...yea,um...let's go!Yea"she try to walk at best as she can,when it was time to show the requisits to the guards,REy became scared to be found out but she remembered to act like Leia,fortunately she is good at observing people so she was able to convince them to make her belive of her identity even if they did not see her face.SHe then entered and made chwebecca wait outside for her.

 

"Sigh...ok...where is this rich spoiled brat?"Rey search and search but there is nothing.Worried she wonder.

 

"Was i wrong?"Suddenly she feel a sort of big screams,not like there is none,people scream like idiot here and there,laugh like mad man and so on,it's making her sick.Anyway she followed a group of people that went there outside of the other part of the building.There she see something like a a running game.

 

"What the heck is that?What are they doing?"It's not that she does not know that they are watching how those poor creature run for their lives to entertain such disgusting people.Rey could not watch anymore and was about to keep on searching but then she felt it.

 

"It here!"She turn around then she see the force coming from below,right where it's happening the game,there is a child that is fighting with his small body to try to prevent a big slave master to take one those animals to participate in that race.She watched the child and then quickly went down trying her best to to make her be seen,so she went on another route."Where is that child damn it.The child was not in the same spot anymore.

 

"Damn it,i am going crazy here."She suddenly feel a faint feeling of force near her.

 

"What are you doing here?"She turn around and it was the child of before that was glaring at her with hateful eyes.

 

"Boy...i came to get you"Of course the boy made a few steps back.

 

"Was i sold?I don't want to go with you!"Rey undertand well this boy unwillingness,just like her,this in the end was his normality,no matter how sad he knew what to do but he does not know this person.

 

"I did not buy anyone,i can't even even buy a new pair of shoes"

 

"HU?"Rey quickly get the boy even without his consent.

 

"Sorry child we need to escape."She put the child under her big cloack like dress.The child struggled but the saw that under the clothes she was wearing normal clothes.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"A friend...but later i will explain everything"

 

"Friends?...then can you also help my friends?"

 

"What?"He lead her to a place-

 

"O my...damn it"There are a lot of slave children.

 

"How do i bring all of them out of here?...I feel an head ache coming"Still she had no intention of leaving them in such a place.

 

"Ok...listen..."She take of her cloack,that was making her seriously uncomfortable and then she gave it to the child."Listen...how many of you are there?"

 

"At least 10"

 

"Ten?"Ok..what do i do?

 

"What are you doing there?!"

 

"O no!."Rey turn around and see a guard...

 

"I think you need to sleep a bit"She use the force once again and then made the person faint on the ground.

 

"Is there a place we can go out without being seen?"

 

"Well,we can try this way..."Rey take all the children out carefully

 

"Cwebecca,where are you?"She call him with a dispositive put on her bracelet.With his usual speach he told her his position.

 

"O...then...quickly come on the back side we have 10 children to take with us"

 

"HU?!"

 

"I know...just help me!"She was able to go out of the building and reach the field,but the children disapperance was noticed and everywhere was chaos.

 

"They saw us!"The child told her.

 

"It's ok,don't worry,we are almost there!"If worst come to wrost i can use the force.I made heavi rock flew in the hair like nothing,how can i not do it with ten small kids!She said in a small voice but the child heard her.

 

"What?!You are a user force?"

 

"...there is no time!"

 

"They are there!Quickly shoot at that girl and bring the children back!"

 

"O no..."Suddenly robots like people started to run towards them.Rey quickly take out a gun and use it towards them trying not to make them come closer.

 

"Run in that ship quickly,Cwebecca!Help the children!"With his big body Cwebecca quickly take the children inside but the problem is that one female child was taken ostage.

 

"Nooo!Help!"She turn around,the child wanted to help her but Cwebecca stopped him,he wanted to help too,but cwebecca could not leave the ship and use his weapon would put in danger that child,so it was all in Rey's hands.

 

"Do you want to play?Then let's play"She take out her saber and run toward the robot, only that when she was about to take the child she noticed a lot of guards came.

 

"No...this is-"Everywhere came soldiers of the first order.

 

"How-they..."She had no time so she used all her strengh and force to stop the soldier then she was close enough to release the child and stab him with her saber right in his heart.But she was followed quickly.Using the force she trasported the child in the ship.

 

"Panting,she used a stance of defense,the enemies where trying to take the best opportunity to attack,some also used their laser gun's towards the ship,cwebecca quickly used his weapon to the soldiers who attacked them.Rey quickly used the forse to raise a dozen of soldiers and throw then in the land scape behind them then she used the moment to escape but right at that moment she felt something was wrong and turning around she found Ben behind her.

 

"Ben?"

 

"Stupid,how could you even think of coming here alone!"His power where strong and with his trengh he was able to take down 3 at a time without using the force,Rey fought too,but she was worried for him.

 

"You should rest!Not be here!"

 

Ben used the force to choke the enemies to death,while using his saber towards the one who was attacking him from the side.In front of him quickly came other two soldiers that he threw at the side making them hit hard on a big three.Rey also defended well herself but she also looked at his side,and every time she tought he was in danger,Rey would quickly stab the enemy.Ben smiled at her actions to protect him.It came to a point that strange wind came towards them,precicly towards Ben.Rey did no notice it and kept on fighting,soldiers after soldier, even when a group of them came she was able to take them down with her saber.while suddenly she saw Ben's movment become strange.The enemy where all put down before them.Panting she turn around,to repriment Ben once again,but she could not even say a word when She saw Ben stabbing her shoulder.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH,PANT,PANT,PANT"In shock and disbelief,Rey looked at Ben.

 

"Ben...why?"The pain was strong but her heart pain was even more painful.Quickly he raise her with the force after taking out of her shoulder the saber.He was expressionless.

 

"BEN!NGHH!"She watched him.

 

"Those eyes...Kylo...Ren?"His eyes where completly different from the one she knew.There was no conflict at all,he felt complitely a stranger to her.

 

"Ben!-"

 

"Shut up,scavenger girl"Scavenger girl?"She was full of fear,no this can't be.Did he lie to her all this time?...no this can't be!Then she finally noticed.

 

"Dark force-"The entity,Rey quickly gave him a kick with all her strenght,he could not evade him at all.Kylo did not care about her conditions and went for an attack once again.

 

"That saber...is fake?"

 

"What are you talking about?!Pant,don't you remember?!"

 

"I remember it well."

 

"Ben!"Kylo run towards her,she managed in a way to block his attack.Cwebecca wanted to use his weapon,but the conflict between them was too strong,the children cannot be left alone either and any move he could make would just hurt her.

 

"How did you come here?"

 

"The force that connect us"

 

"WHY?!"

 

"There is nothing to deceive you...i hate...you jedy.You are the last one..."He then look at the children...i need those children tought."Rey quickly understood his meaning so before he could do anything she use all her remaining strengh and used the force. For him,Kylo was surprised,how can this girl who is hurt be so strong,she used her light saber once again but it showed crack on it.Kylo smiled and attacked her again with great strenght.Rey was panting heavily,but there is no way she would loose to him.

 

"Quickly close the ship's door!"Kylo smirked."There is no way for them to escape,you will die just for them?Rey became sad,but there was no way she would give up on the children or to him...she smirked even tought she was full of wounds this made Kylo feel unsettled and full of anger.Cwebecca cried for her not to let him do that.

 

"DO IT!"

 

"UA!"The children where scared and the corageous child called her name.

 

"REY!"She was barely able to look his way...

 

"I will see you soon,be a good boy and wait for me."

 

"REY!" The other children called her name all the same but then the ship's door quickly closed and the ship vanished.

 

"Mpf,do you think you did a good thing?Now you will die by my hands?"She looked at kylo,who was about to overpower her to the ground.Rey was exausted but she still,won't give up.Now Rey have less worries.

 

"Ben...do you not know me?"She asked with sorrowful eyes.Her sad eyes in some way seemed to make him uncomfortable,but that little thing,he put it on the back of his mind.

 

"Sure i know you,a scavenger who know how to use the force,the one who gave me this scar and that killed snoke"

 

"What?.The hell are you saying?"She asked while panting.

 

"I am the first order supreme leader and you are the last jedy that remained alive"She was confused and hurt.Alredy cornered to the ground she resisted with all her might,sweat all over her forehead.And the blood trained from her injusried shoulder to the ground.At that moment she purposedly stopped putting resistence surpring kylo but quickly she used the force to kick him in mid air.It was a strong attack that made him fly towards the ground,but he was still quite well tought a trace of blood poured from his mouth,kylo wiped his mouth.No one was able to even touch a hair of his how could this girl almost dead hurt him so much.He clench his fist and went to the attack once again.

 

"She hate you abut also want you to turn...even tought she betrayed you...she never really killed you.She want you to change!But even so as things are now that she is the last Jedy,she would surely kill you.even so you can try and see...maybe...you can test her"

 

"I don't remember such a thing"

 

"Just listen to me."

 

"Sure,master"

 

"You hurt me...Rey"When he called her by her name,Rey flinched and when she saw blood coming from his mouth her heart felt a pang of pain and guilt even so she had no choice.

 

"I tought you like me.In the end you protected me so well before"Rey did not say a word,she just barely was able to stand up...to his surprise she just sigh.

 

"Sigh...do i?"

 

"Is that the way you answer?Are you not worried about me?"I am she said to herself,but she is sure that if she show her concern right now it will not do any good.They...are back to square one.Rey was never someone who will trhow away her belief just like that.Right now there is nothing that can go trought to him.

 

With a tired voice but full of determination she looked at her saber and then said.

 

"Why should i?Between you and me...i am the one i should be worried about...don't you think so?Kylo Ren?Pant..."Finally she looked back at him,for a moment her miserable apperance,hurt full of bruises and a bleeding shoulder,but with her powerful eyes and determination she was beautiful to his eyes.Since the start when kylo stabbed her it felt like his body was not responding that's why he only hurt her shoulder or else she would have already died.Her blood was flowing out of the wound he gave her and he felt like crying,hewas in pain seeing her in such a way?!He frowned just thinking about it,anger was straking him,he slowly wiped his blood away and stood right in front of her.Rey's saber, even tought it was almost broken she put it on,he watched it and smirked while ridicouling.

 

"It's broken...what do you think you can do with this thing?"She did not avoid his eyes full of contempt.

 

"Don't be too full of yourself,as long as i have something in my hands i can use it..."Suddenly her eyes fell on his neck and she smiled.

 

"So,will we start again?WIll you kill me?Or torture me once again?...or maybe...will you bring me to your entity master..."Kylo was doumbfounded.How did she know about the entity?But then he remembered she is a force user she must have felt something?Or that someone told her?But who?Rey was too tired,she put up a brave front but her shoulder was trembling,her face was complitely pale,still she did not show any pain or weakness.Watching her like that,Kylo was worried sick.He just can't understand why he canìt bear to see her so hurt...

 

"Beg me."He wanted to give her a chance.

 

"...What?"She asked.

 

"I said beg me.Look at the state you are in..you will die anyway...choose,die here,or beg me to spare you"She frowned.She started to loose it,not even pain could compare to how angry she is at the moment.

 

"O i should beg?"She begged to many people when she was younger,now she was too old,she grew up alone,there is no one she would ask anymore...but if she should beg then...

 

"Wow...you are still such a hassole"His eyes twitched.

 

"Are you...refusing me?"Her refusal,he have no idea of the reason,why he could not take it.He just know that they fought and that they are enemies,so...why does this little girl seems so familiar to him?Why...does he hate seeing her like this?

 

"I will not bow to anyone...but if i really have to"She felt unwell,she must have a fever.Her face started to become red and Kylo noticed it.

 

He tought she was finally agreeing to beg him but...

 

"I would rather...not beg at all."

 

"TSk...how can you survive in that state...you must be out your mind...BEG ME!I SAID TO BEG ME!"At that moment she was seriously pissed and gave him a kick in his leg.

 

"Ouch!"He glared at her."Shut the hell up!What? Beg you?!"She watched him with an hurtful excpression so familiar to kylo,that hurt him deep inside.She started to cry.

 

He quickly take her by the neck.

 

"Then...die"She was suffering a vein popped out of her forhead,still she did not beg for help,instead she just looked at him right in the eyes.

 

There is nothing you could do in this state,he said while watching her struggle,but then her cold hand reached for his face,touching his cheek and then his eyes,she was strying to cover his vision,but before complete darkness would cover him,kylo saw her determined eyes sad and closing while crying.Then suddenly a voice that stunned him,sad and longing saying,talked in his mind.

 

"I don't like your icy eyes."Slowly her hand raised.He was surprised...

 

"I liked better...your warm smile."His hold became less strong,he was angry.

 

"Beg me to spare you!" he screamed as if the one to beg was himself.

 

"Give him back to me...give him back to me!Sob..."Kylo was surprised by her words,who is she talking about?. The feeling of desperation and guuilt,sadness to see her so injuried,those feelings made him feel rage all over,he does not like it,he felt weak,and confused...his expression was desperate,he did not want to hurt her,her words made him have so many feelings.In the end he put down her hand.

 

"Beg me to spare you?!I don't know who you want back,but it will never happen!"He screamed,trying to fight back those burdens like feelings...suddenly a voice.

 

"KILL HER!KILL HER NOW!KILL THE LAST JEDI!!!"A sdden pain took the best of his head and then once again there was peace of mind,those feelings where gone so he tried to hold her neck tighter but...Between tears she said...

 

"Give Ben back to me!...sob...ben..."He was shocked...her words and tears made him tremble once again.

 

"I can't"Tears fell from his eyes as he look at the suffering Rey.

 

"I can't kill her"Kylo already let her go,Rey fell on the ground.

 

"Cough,couugh,cough,pant"She was trying to breath desperately,it was fortunate,that he let her go or else she really feared for her life.She raised her head to look at Kylo who made a few steps back,she could see his face contorting from a sudden pain.He fall on his knees on the ground...

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"His screams where so painful to hear,that Rey slowly tryed to get up to go to him.

 

"Ben..."She was holding her bleeding shoulder.

 

"KILL HER!I ORDER YOU TO K-"

 

"I WON'T KILL HER!"Sudden memories flowed trought his head every time he fought back.Tears came out of his eyes while remembering evry single thing that happened.

 

"Rey!Sob..."Kylo was stronger this time he was able to fight back till he freed himself from his mind control.Angered the entity wanted to give him another of his attacks,this time tought he was able to take control of his body.

 

Ben...returned finally.

 

"What's going on?"He looked at his Red saber in astonishment,how can it be?

 

"Ben!"Ben looked at Rey who was coming towards him,with a terrified expression.

 

"No...DON'T COME ANY CLOSER IDIOT!"Rey stopped for a bit then she saw kylo with his light saber in a fighting stance.

 

"Ben...what?..."She did not care,because she understood that something was wrong with him...so with determined eyes she slowly walked towards him.

 

"I SAID NOT TO COME,STUPID SCAVENGER!"

 

"NO!No matter what you say i am coming to you...because you are fighting!"He was surprised...yes,he was fighting this thing that is way stronger than Snoke,with strong will Ben was able to take a few steps back,biting his lips till they bled,with an angry expression and panting heavly he stood there.

 

"You...wil do what i say!!!"A sudden force took control of his body,his legs moved on their own,finally he did it.His saber went for the attack towards Rey wanting to kill her.

 

"RUN!"

 

"BEN!"She used her saber to defend herself,but she was too tired so her movment where a bit slower than before,still she fought.

 

"Idiot!Fight back or i will kill you for real!"He meant tit,he was afraid he would really kill her if things went on like this.Their saber where against each other,his power was strong and Rey tried her best to keep fighting against him.But it was not enough,when she was able to push him away he quickly went for another attack.

 

"Use the force!"

 

"Ben fight it you can do it!"

 

"...Fight back i said!"He told her while attacking with his saber.

 

"I am doing it!"She is fighting but maybe she could not do it even more since she know there is still Ben there" As the last attack she was running toward Ben,she suddenly stopped.

 

"DAMN IT!"He used the force to immobilize her.Rey could not do much.

 

"KEKEKEK,NOW IT'S TIME,KILL HER AND FINALLY COME TO ME,AHAHAHAHAH"Kylo this time used the force to tighten the hold on her neck and then he flew towards REy,he pushed her down.

 

"Ben..."Kylo was on top of her,with a grave expression,fear and anger all together,slowly his arm that wa holding the saber raised.

 

"It's finally time to end everything"Tears began to come out from her eyes,and Kylo watched her face shedding tears,all the same he did not cry but greeted his teeth while watching REy.

 

She was too tired.Her wound...she could not feel her arm anymore,all the fighting energy she had before,was drained.If she was not injuried maybe she could have still been fighting but now it was impossible to even lift a finger,breathing became hard for Rey.

 

"NOW KILL HER!"His hand moved fast and the saber finally land a blow towards Rey...with tears in his eyes that fell on her face one by one he said.

 

"I am sorry,sob"She never left his eyes and watched everything.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 

Thinking it would be finally the end for the jedi, the entity was already tasting victory.

 

"YES JUST LIKE THAT!"After Ben kill the girl he love,the game was already won.For the desperation,he would just become a puppet in his hands,with no soul and completly lost.He would surely kill himself and his body would be his,but then...

 

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"The saber didn't hit Rey,but the ground beside her head.The force that was holding her down finally released her.

 

"GASP! COUGH,COUGH,COUGH,PANT,PNTPANT!"She touched her neck.

 

"The one to be killed will be you!"He said while panting hard.

 

FLASHBACK

 

Kylo woke up from his sleep,it seemed like something was missing,he slowly turn around and feel his hand being hold tight,he watch his hand and then at the person holding it.Kylo could not belive his eyes.

 

"Ben!...you...are awake?"He frowned and get up,taking back his hand.Leia,felt sad but did not try to take his hand back because she know he will reject her again.

 

"What does this mean?"He look around"Where is Rey?"

 

"She...went out"

 

"Of the cave?"

 

"...No..she left"

 

"WHAT?WHERE DID SHE GO?LEAVING ME HERE?"

 

"Calm down,Ben"She try to calm her son."Ben look finally at her.

 

"Don't call me by that name,after what you did."Leila felt a pang of guilt in her chest.She felt not worth to even talk to this child.

 

"There is another force user.A child.I told her to bring him here"Ben look at Yoda while frowing.

 

"What?"

 

"Where is she?"

 

"...where the richest people of the galaxi reside"Ben's eyes are wide open,alone,there?Yoda did not tell the planet's name,he played with the words,but Ben knew right away what he was talking about.

 

"You must be crazy to send her there all alone!"

 

"She decided to go and she not alone,cwebecca with her"

 

"I told her not go,it wasn't a wise decision but she did not listen"Said his mother.Ben sigh.

 

"That damn girl."

 

"Anyway you can't follow her,because we don't have a ship at the moment."

 

"Still...there is a way for me to go to her"

 

"What?"Suddenly he felt it coming closer,the connection was about to open,he was about to enter but.

 

"Young,boy.You sure want to go?"

 

"Of course,she will be in danger without me!"

 

"What if ben,would be the one to put danger little girl?"He tought such a thing was just plain stupid.

 

"Don't say such a stupid thing!How can i-"

 

"This is the protected place or the jedi,you protected here from dark forces,but out of here,he will surely find you."He never tought of that,but at the moment he was sure that he won't put her in any danger.

 

"I am stronger now!"

 

"...really?...then go"

 

"What?Master Yoda!"

 

"Leia,Ben want to go...then go"

 

"But he is not ready!"

 

"I am!"He quickly get inside the image where he see her fight,he run to her side and finally he reach her.

 

"Ben?"She started to reprimend him,as usual.He was strong and they where nothing to him,even so Rey kept on helping him when he saw he would be in danger.But the one who is angry is him.How could she come here without telling him anything?.

 

But suddenly...something was wrong...darkness.

 

Back in the cave.

 

"Master...why?-"

 

"Ben...he need to see for himself...or he will not belive."He was right but Leia was still worried,then she noticed.Yoda closed his eyes right before the portal he went in,the portal tought was already closed.

 

"What are you doing?"Yoda did not open his eyes and didn't say anything.

 

BACK TO BEN AND REY.

 

What is going on?No...don't tell me-

 

Finally i found you...kylo ren.The entity said,all of a sudden he felt his memory being remolded till in the end he forgot.

 

It was Kylo Ren.

 

KLR POV

 

So this scavenger girl is still alive...tsk...i am going to kill her today.I stab her...tought it did not go as i planned ...i missed her heart and instead i stabbed her shoulder.Too bad,but it was good anyway,she would hurt like hell right now.She is only a small little girl...what can she do.But then...when she turned around,i felt...something strange...and her words

 

"Ben...why?"It felt so familiar.She was so shocked and surprised,i should just be happy to see a suffering jedi,the last one,but...she...why was she like this,why,seeing her suffer,why do i feel guilty?.Either way i will not stop.My eyes where expressionless,guilt was nowhere in me she need to die..the scavenger girl keep on looking at me and then upset she say

 

"Those eyes...Kylo...Ren?"Yes...i am kylo Ren...that pained voice should be music for my ears but they instead are just painful screams,they reached inside me.She asked if i deceived her,but it was not true.I did not deceive her,we are connected that was true and it seems like this is how came to know where she was.

 

"There is nothing to deceive you...i hate...you jedy.You are the last one..." Then i look at the children back in the falcon,i can't help but smile.She came for them...look there,that child there...he seem angry at me.

 

"Get that child!He is a force user!"My master told me to get that child,then i have to take him of course.But it seems like she saw trough me.Turning around she shouted.

 

"Quickly close the ship's door!"I smirk."There is no way for them to escape, will you die just for them?"She suddenly became sad...this, i hate it.

 

She then smirk and once again tell him to close the door's ship.That cwebecca was unwilling,of course,since he knew that the last jedi would die.

 

"REY!"That child was desperately calling for her name,what a scene seriously.Then i see her smirk again right in front of me.This girl is in a dangerous situation,if she is not carefull i will surelly kill her,even so she conforted that child.

 

"I will see you soon,be a good boy and wait for me."Tsk,there is no way i will let her go back to them alive.In the end they escaped,but i did not care.My main objective is to kill her,as for the child there will be other occasions.This girl...i find her laughable,she is nothing but a fool.I was overpowering her,it was just about time for her to die.

 

"Mpf,do you think you did a good thing?Now you will die by my hands?"I can feel she realized...self sacrifice,such a stupid thing.I then feel her resistence lessen,did she finally give up on her life?

 

"Ben...do you not know me?"She asked with sorrowful eyes.This make me really unconfortable for some reason.Of course i know her,she killed snoke and thanks to that now i am the supreme leader,the master told me that she also was the one to cause the scar on my face....should i know more?...yes...she is just an abonded little girl...tsk.

 

"Sure i know you,a scavenger who know how to use the force,the one who gave me this scar and that killed snoke"

 

"What?.The hell are you saying?"She asked while panting.

 

"I am the supreme leader and you just a thorn in my eyes!"She showed a confused expression.Then i see her gathering her energy to oppose me once again,i am glad she is till fighting me.

 

Alredy cornered to the ground she resisted with all her might,sweat all over her forehead.And the blood trained from her injuried shoulder to the ground.I saw that scene and for a moment it made me feel like every drop of her blood where painfull needles directed at my heart.At that time she purposedly stopped putting resistence. surprising me,suddenly she use the force to kick me and i end up in midair.Such a strong force coming from her.She is still quite a fighter,the girl is trong.I taste the blood coming in my mouth and then it came out of it.I wipe it away...that girl...she opposed me again.

 

Then suddenly the master said such strange and unbelivable words.

 

"She hate you abut also want you to turn...even tought she betrayed you...she never really killed you.She want you to change!But even so as things are now that she is the last Jedy,she would surely kill you,but you can try and see...maybe...you can test her then at the right moment...kill her!"

 

"I don't remember such a thing"She betrayed me?What does that mean?Where we on the same same side for her to betray me?Also,she likes me?How can she like me?No one ever liked someone like me...but then again,she looked at me with those eyes,telling me if i remember her.But i have no memories,of her betraying me or that she liked me.

 

"Just listen to me."The master interrupted my tought.Yes if he say so then that's true,i have no intention to interrogate myself.

 

"Sure,master"I look her way and standing i say.

 

"You hurt me...Rey"If she really like me then...she should feel concerned...i heard people are concerned by the ones dear to them.

 

"I tought you like me.In the end you protected me so well before"Rey did not say a word,she just barely was able to stand up...to my surprise she just sigh.

 

"Sigh...do i?"

 

"Is that the way you answer?Are you not worried about me?"She show no concern at all for me.See there is no way someone could be worried about me.But...why,it hurt me so much after i knew that she does not care a bit about me?

 

With a tired voice but full of determination she looked at her saber and then said.

 

"Why should i?Between you and me...i am the one i should be worried about...don't you think so?Kylo Ren?Pant..."Well that's true.She is really in no position to worry about anyone...she is panting hard,she must be hurting a lot and must be tired,about to give up but...no,she is not like that.Even with all those bruises on,that red blood coming out of her wound,she was dirty from battlying on the ground yet...her determined gaze,she seemed so strong to me...so beautiful.But then my eyes fell once again on her shoulder.She is so small and seems so fregile,yet i put my saber into that thiny shoulder.The wound is deep,i know because i was the one to do it,and the blood kept on coming out,it must hurt like hell but she is not saying a word,she is only gazing at me...but why...i feel like crying to see her suffer?No!I hate it,I hate it,i hate it!This is only weakness!.I decide to walk towards her,she is now is front of me,holding her saber,as if to defend herself...but truth to be told it's just a metter of moments before she die,that saber is almost broken.

 

It's patethic."It's broken...what do you think you can do with that thing?"She did not avoid my eyes full of contempt.Instead she smirked and answerd back.

 

"Don't be too full of yourself,as long as i have something in my hands i can use it..."Suddenly her eyes fell on my neck and she smiled.Why did she smile?...Her smile...was not one that hoped to kill me...why there was a sincere happy smile on her mouth?But she quickly get back to her previous self.

 

"So,will we start again?WIll you kill me?Or torture me once again?...or maybe...will you bring me to your entity master..."How does she know?About the master?But then again,she is a force user...maybe that girl must have sensed it? No...it's not that...then how,or who twold her?As i was looking at her i notice that her shoulder was trembling,her face went pale but she did not utter a word to show her pain,instead she put up a strong front...as if she is not feeling any pain at all.This...makes me so angry...why can't i bring myself to see her so hurt?!Why?!.

 

In my anger i said something i did not excpect i would say. 

 

"Beg me."Yes,if you beg me,i can spare your life...she will not reject my help,i am sure of it.

 

"Why?"She asked,what the hell are you for real?I am giving you a damn chance to stay alive!

 

"I said beg me.Look at the state you are in..you will die anyway...choose,die here,or beg me to spare you"She frowned.She started to loose it,i can tell how pissed she is.

 

"O i should beg?"But why?I never spared anyone but you...i will spare you if you just beg me,it's an honor,she have to thank me instead!.What's so difficult to beg me?Beg me and live!Because...i am really going to kill you...Rey.

 

"Wow...you are still such a hassole"What?I am...still an asshole?Her eyes where completly furious...i don't understand her?How many people would beg just to be left alive,how many people did ask me to be spared!But then why?Why is she doing this?...

 

"Are you...refusing me?"Her rejection,piss me off.I hate it...but why?Why i hate it so much?...But,if that is what she want then...i will just kill her.I watch at her angry self i don't care anymore...i better finish everything here...but...her refusal...all seem too familiar to me.

 

"I will not bow to anyone...but if i really have to"She feel unwell,she must have a fever.Her face started to become red...see now you are going to beg me right?This is the last change i am giving you.

 

"I would rather...not beg at all."She was so pissed that she said those words with such force.Why?Is she so eager to die?!

 

"TSk...how can you survive in that state...you must be out of your mind...BEG ME!I SAID TO BEG ME!" Do it damn it! You are going to faint like that!Damn,i am worried sick for this girl! But i did not excpect from her to kick my leg after what i said to her.Rey's strenght was a lot weaker than before i can tell right away.Still she have this fighting spirit in her...i must admit,i admire her,but it's not this that will saver her!.

 

"Ouch!"I glare at her."Shut the hell up!What? Beg you?!"She take quick steps towards me...i am doumbfounded now she just start to use her fist.She hit me hard on the chest,tears start to fall down from her eyes.She was sad,hurt,but she did not beg for her life...instead.

 

"Give him back!Sniff...Give him back to me!"She kept on hitting me.Who the hell is she talking about?Who is this person?Why does she care so much to disregard her own life!I am so mad!

 

"Beg me to spare you!" I screamed as if the one to beg was mymself.I said while trying to stop her hands with mine.

 

"Give him back to me...give him back to me!Sob..."I went for her neck and strated to tighten the hold a bit more.Why am i so desperate?Why?When she is asking for someone else to return instead of thinking about her life...why?!

 

"Beg me to spare you?!I don't know who you want back,but it will never happen!"I screamed,trying to fight back those burdens like feelings...suddenly a voice.

 

"KILL HER!KILL HER NOW!KILL THE LAST JEDI!!!"I feel like my head was going to be split in two!My head hurt so much!He is angry at me!That's right,i need to kill this scavenger girl,she don't need to stay alive.Why did i even bother?Slowly i calmed down and the pain went away,yes this is how it should be.I get back my calm self.I try to tighten my hand around her neck with more force,i can feel her heart beat under my hand,i want to look at her face as she beg me to save her life,but even if she ask me i won't let her live.I look at her but...i can't take it,it hurt me inside!She is scrying,she is crying desperately and in between her tears she told the same thing again...

 

"Give Ben back to me!...sob...ben..."It's...me?...The one she desperately want to see again was...me? In a situation like this?She...for me?...She is crying for me?

 

I suddenly feel something come out of my eyes...i know what they are.Tears...i am crying?...She...Rey.I can't...i can't kill her...!

 

"I can't"

 

"I can't kill her"I let her go without more delay,she fall on the ground...i want to help her but suddenly the voice came into my head even more powerful that before.

 

"Cough,cough,cough,pant"I take a few steps aways from her.The pain was gradually intensifying.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"I scream.

 

"Ben..."I see her slowly getting up,looking my way.That gaze i know it...she want to help me,after what i did to her.

 

"KILL HER!I ORDER YOU TO K-"

 

"I WON'T KILL HER!"I don't want to hurt her anymore!This pain is more bearable than the pain i feel while looking at what i did to Rey!Suddenly scenes came to my mind.Everything that happened with her,how we met,how we fought.Every feeling that went trought my mind while being away from Rey,how angry i was for being rejected.How happy i felt when she fought her fear to protect me from the darkness,the fear i felt thinking i would loose her forever...our first kiss and every single one we shared.My choice to leave the first order and to stay with Rey...what did i do?I just wanted to save her?...

 

"Rey!Sob"My tears won't stop,they keep on flowing out of my eyes.I will fight,i will not hurt Rey anymore than i did!.I am stronger that before!.I fought tooh and nail with that thing and i finally felt something breaking,i am free,finally i am free.But soon after i realized i lost control of my body!

 

"Ben!"I see Rey walking towards me.No!In the state i am right now,i am afraid i will really kill her!

 

"No...DON'T COME ANY CLOSER IDIOT!"Rey stopped,she saw me,i am sure she will leave...i am sure she will save herself,because she understood the danger.But i was so damn wrong.

 

"Ben...what?..."Instead of escaping that idiot walked with even more determination.I am scared,i will hurt her again,why can't she understand!?

 

"I SAID NOT TO COME,STUPID SCAVENGER!"

 

"NO!No matter what you say i am coming to you...because you are fighting!"What kind of reason is that?I am fighting but it's no use,that's why you should just run away!.But Rey still did not come then i stepped back a few steps but she came closer and closer.

 

"You...will do what i say!!!"A sudden force took control of my body,my legs moved on their own,finally he did it.My saber went for the attack towards Rey to kill her.

 

"RUN!"I desperately screamed.

 

"BEN!"She used her saber to defend herself,but she was too tired so her movments where a bit slower than before,still she fought.If it's like this at least she need to defend herself and kill me if necessary!.

 

"Idiot!Fight back or i will kill you for real!"Damn it!I am too strong at the moment,she is tired and fighting back to me for Rey it's too difficult!

 

Use the force!"

 

"Ben fight it you can do it!"

 

"...Fight back i said!"I told her while attacking with my saber.

 

"I am doing it!"But i know Rey,i am sure she is not fighting seriously because she knows i am here.

 

I overpowered Rey,the entity kept on using me and orderying my body to kill an excausted Rey.She lost all her strenght,if she wasn't hurt she would fight at this moment!

 

"I am sorry,sob."I tell her while my tears fall on her small and pained face.No...i am not going to do it!I will never do what he said!...

 

"Get out of my head!!!"

 

"What is this?!"

 

"NGH!"

 

"Tsk,did you think i would really do as you say?"

 

"You!How can a weak human like you oppose me!?"

 

"I am not weak!"I throw my saber to the side.Then i am found in all darkness,he was there right beside me,with his filthy being he was controlling my body, but i won't let him have his way!.I kick him with my elbow.

 

"You!"He quickly flew away,he flew back at me but i use the force to throw the enity in mid air.

 

"How is this-"

 

"Leave!Because from now on,i will not become swayed by you!"Suddenly a ray of light broke the darkness we where into.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"He suddenly disappeared leaving these words.

 

"I will kill you...it's not the end-!"

 

"GASP!PANT,PANT,PANT!"I am on top of Rey,panting i watch her with closed eyes.

 

"Rey,Rey wake up Rey!"I gently raise her body and hold her,she slowly open her eyes and smile,with a small voice she say.

 

"Ben"She raise her hand weakly and carress my cheek.

 

"Yes..it's me...wait a bit..don't sleep.I will help you,you will be fine.She nod her head,before closing her eyes.I am terrified,what do i do,i can only keep on calling for her name.Then suddenly i see cwebecca right in front of me.

 

\----------------------

 

Cwebecca was worried sick about Rey,but those children neede to be taken to the island.They where all crying and where worried but then A voice rang in his head.

 

"Go back to take Rey and Ben solo"It was Yoda's voice.How can it be?He should not be able to hear him but then why?

 

"HUG?!"He could not belive it,even that Bastard?!Who hurt her?"He was against taking im too.

 

"Cwebecca...you have to,bring both of them back" With no choice her went back.He saw Kylo stop his saber and throw it to the side.He screamed in pain and after awhile he seemed to finally snap out of it exausted.He was exausted but went to rey and pleaded for her to wake up.Something was not right...he need explenations,but now they have to save Rey.

 

\----------------------------------

 

"UA,UA,RGH!"He quickly push me away from her but i am not bunging at all.

 

"You..."

 

"UA,UA!UA!"To my surprise he took the both of us into his arms and brought us in the falcon.The children where all there.

 

"REY!,REY,REY,REY,REY!"All of them went to her side,but they saw me they glared towards me.The child from before glared at me!"

 

"What did you do to her!"

 

"Shut up little kid!Cwebecca!Where is the medical kit!"

 

"UA,UA,ua!"

 

"KID QUIKCLY TAKE THE KIT!""The child looked at Rey and then at me and run to get it,then he run to give it to me."

 

"Please resist Rey"I do all i can now there is only one thing to do,for the falcon to quikcly arrive at the island.Fortunately it didn't take much time.I uickly take her in my embrace and get down from the Falcon.I run to the cave not caring about people's stare.I run desperately.

 

"Ben!GASP,REY!"

 

"PLease help her!"Yoda look at Rey then at me.

 

"Bring her where you stayed before"I quickly run there and gently lay her down.I carress her head and grab her hand please get well soon.

 

"She will be fine,don't worry"My mother look at me and place her hand on my shoulder,i turn around and for once i am grateful that she is here.

 

"Young Ben solo,now do you understand?"I slowly look at yoda and a lower my head.

 

"I do"I said nodding.

 

"I should have listened to you"

 

"Yes...You should have listened."I nod but then he tell me.

 

"Still,you did good"Ben did not see it coming.Instead of Reprimending him he said he did good?"

 

"What the hell are you saying?!Look at what i did to Rey!"

 

"Yes...but you learned a hard lesson and fought the darkness inside with all might.He will not come to you."

 

Tears started to pour from my eyes.He pat my head.

 

"It's ok,she trong girl.She not die...Little Rey girl,is strong."Then i feel myself get up from the ground"

 

"Go and rest.You fought,big battle."He place myself in the same bed near Rey,i take her hand and carress her face"

 

"I am sorry"I don't know when but i fell asleep,as a comforting light circled the both of us.

 

\---------------

 

"Master Yoda.Now...what happened?"

 

"He fought the darkness...and won"

 

"What...did you...just say?"He smiled and looked at Leia,

 

"He did but..."

 

"But what?"

 

"It was not the end.Darkness still strong."

 

"Those children...why did you made them come here?"

 

"I just needed the force sensitive,but little jedy girl is good hearted,she did good taking them here-They protected from darkness here.If entity found child powers.he will try to take him...just like young boy Ben Solo"

 

"I understand"She look at the other children.

 

"You...made them recover in that same way?"

 

"Light can made them be at ease and recover light for the soul.Children abused since young.they need to find peace of mind,here,they can put their bad tought to rest,Ben need that too.Guilt for the little jedi girl too strong,he need to calm down and he was at his limits already."He watched those children.

 

"Little Rey will teach the kids the way she need fit.We old,she went head on to fight the dark,to know,she will lead them well in her own way."Then he switched to Ben and Rey.

 

"Or maybe together"

 

"WHat?"She look at the two of them,Ben was hugging her in his arms.

 

"O gosh,that child...wait here"She quickly went to her house and brought back a few cheets,for the children and for both of them.

 

"I wish with all my heart,that they will find happiness.But for now...let the children rest."Leila close her eyes and when she open them again,her expression was that of a leader that went trought tick and thin.

 

"It's time for the adults to step in"She wal towards the end of the cave and Yoda look at Leia while smiling.

 

"You grew well...little leia"

 

"I am too old now,but i still can fight for them."

 

"Leia"She stopped."Ben...is also Kylo Ren,don't mae the same mistake,he already found his balance so trust him"

 

"I will not leave his hand anymore...don't worry"

 

\------------------------

 

Leia get out of the cave,she is happy because Ben came back to her,but she is aware of his darkness too.But kylo's darkness,is what all of us have inside but now he know where he stand,he understand and now Leia understand too what that child went trough.There is no way she would let him slip away once again.

 

"As if i will let that happen"

 

.......................

 

Back to the camp where the others are.

 

"So,did you find Luke's ship?"

 

"Yes we did"

 

"Can it be used?"Rose answer to Leis was somewhat in the midle.

 

"It can't be used"

 

"...I see"

 

"But!Who am i? Rose is the best...i found a way to repair it,the problem is that there are a few pieces of the ship that need to be completly replaced"

 

"I understand.well i will leave it to you guys,if anything is wrong just tell me.As for the others of the other matters,we will need to streghten our power in defence,for now tought we can't do much.The first order...what will happen now?"She said while watching the distant sky.

 

\------------------------

 

"General Hux!Supreme leader Kylo Ren disappeared!"

 

"What?"Where did that looser go?"

 

"There is no trace at all.What do we do?"

 

"That one is seriously a damn brainless idiot!"

 

"General Hux!There is something you need to see!"

 

"What?"He walk towards the creen."

 

"They called us here"

 

"What is he saying?Where?"

 

"The conversation is distorted"

 

"Why?"

 

"Keep on watching"

 

"The jedy girl,came and took some slave children and then brought them on the falcon.She was almost killing us all,as if it wasn't enough another one came to help her"

 

"From the resistance?"

 

"No...that..."

 

"Stop circling around it!Speak!"

 

"...the one who was helping her was..."

 

"Who?!"

 

"...The supreme leader kylo Ren"Everyone where doumbfounded.

 

"What...did you say?"

 

"The one that-"Hux then stopped him.

 

"That fool in the end did it!Ahahahahahahahahah.Yes now the supreme leader here...is only me!"

 

"What?"Everyone where startled,what was happening all of a sudden?The original supreme leader died,the other supre leader disappeared and apparently helped the enemy,now another one who want to be supreme leader appeared.Everyone there felt like a big head ache was coming.

 

"Ahahahaha,listen everyone!"He walk confidently with a happy and contempt smile at the center of the room.

 

"Now,you all will regard me as your new Supreme Leader!Me and me alone!Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

In a space completly dark a being completly covered wuth black and ripped clothes rat on a black throne.He looked mad as in silence he reflected.

 

"How could such a thing happen?How could that small fry resist me?!I can't belive it...what did snoke do all these years with him?!...He was surely differnet.His bond to the light was still inside him...damn it...no...It was all that little jedy's fault"He hit the armset of his throne with his fist and so the whole space started to shake from the big impact.

 

"I am not strong enough to leave this place,all the bad things he did where not enough to fill my energy and when he stopped completly because of her i was completly cut from the most big source of his dark power.

 

"Now i can only wander wround try to find a suitable sustaintament for me or dark energy...that little woman took also that boy,damn...i can't find anyone of them where the hell did they go?I can't even tempt that child...i am afraid...that he will no longer be useful to me!"Suddenly something felt strange.

 

"What is this?"The entity felt a malicious energy all around the first order ship.

 

"What a nice smell"He smile creeply,a big hole appear before him,the image of Armitage Hux is filling up his insidious eyes.

 

"Fantastic...yes,i did not excpect such a good surprise,kekekeke,Armitage Hux,now that the other one is gone it seems like this man is free from restrained chains...those eyes are the ones i was searching for,he can't wait to oppress the galaxy and do all sort of deeds for his objective...now,even tought he is not as strong as the other one, i have to make do with just him for now...even so...his thirst for power is something big,this man is bad to the core,completly black,there is no grey,no light nothing!I am going to make him grow more,become stronger and with my teaching he could become real powerful.ahahha,then...i will take his body and leave this place,ahahahah.Suddenly he enter that exact whole that became completly black,he was now beside Hux smiling with his red eyes and pale face,he touch his head,but hux still did not feel anything a part a bit of pain on his temple,but it went away a few moments later.

 

(Jedy girl and Kylo Ren...i will destroy you all,ahahahahhahahah)

 

...............................

 

Back in the cave.

 

The children woke up one by one and Leia wanted to bring them with her,but they did not want to go.

 

"No!,We want to stay with Rey!"Leia squat down and smiled while looking at the children.

 

"She need rest right now"

 

"When will she wake up?"A little girl asked.

 

"I don't know,she is really tired,do you understand?"

 

"I do..."

 

"Then children let's go"They nod.

 

"Can we come back here later?"Leia felt troubled but the children wanted to stay with Rey there is nothing wrong about it.She smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes,we will come back later"She start to lead the childrn outside the cave,but then she notice that a little boy was not moving at all,he was instead watching where Rey and Ben where resting.The child excpression was not happy"

 

"What is wrong?"He pointed his finger towards the bed.

 

"Why is he beside her?"The child turn to look at Leia with an angry excpression.

 

"He was the one to hurt her so bad!Why is he resting beside her?!"

 

"It's..."To explain everything to a child is not so simple,just one word to a little child can make his life a mess.She is scared,with children she was never really that good,she watched her son and her failure as a mother and all the words and actions she made lead to his son's suffering and the creation of Kylo Ren.This child felt a lot like him"

 

"...Don't worry he is not dangerous,she will be fine.Once she wake up,ask her yourself..."

 

"I am going to wait here!"

 

"You sure?...Are you not angry?"

 

"I am not...I...GROWL,GROUL,GROWL"He touch his stomach embarrassed and she smile.

 

"Let's go...let's eat,you can come later"After such an embarrassing moment,the child decided to finally follow Leia outside but he turned around once to look at Rey and Ben,he frowned but then he turned around and went away.

 

\-----------------------

 

A few days passed and the two of them did not wake up yet,the children went there every day to see if she was awake,but there was no sign of them waking up.The child most of all went there more than once a day and the more he looked the more he was pissed.

 

"Why is this bastard hugging her!"He raise his small hands and take ben's arm.

 

"You stop...hugging Rey!"He try his best to push away Ben'd strong arm away from Rey's body but it was no use.

 

"Hey..."The child finally stop,he slowly look at the side and see that Ben was awake looking coldly at him then at his arm.

 

"What are you doing?"The child was startled at first and a bit scared,he lost words for a few seconds,but then he came back to his old self,he knitted his eyes and with a challenging expression he look at Ben and say.

 

"Stay away from her!"

 

"...Why should i?"

 

"Because you hurt her!"The child's words where painful to Ben.It was true,he was the one to hurt Rey but it wasn't on purpose that he did that,he looked at Rey.

 

"Do you really think i would let you touch her?I don't know what uou have in mind,but i won't let you hurt her anymore"The child started to push his arm away once again,but it did not work,Ben's huge and Muscular arm was too strong for his small and weaks little arms.The child was pissed.

 

"It's no use,get away child"

 

"No!You let go!"That's true,he was the one to hurt her,Ben is aware that it was best for him to stay far away from her but...she did not leave,even when he was in a difficult situation,Rey did not leave,instead she was called out his name desperately,even tought there was no guarantee that he was still there,she did not give up...that's why he will not leave her either.So as if to make the child understand he was unwilling to let go,Ben hugged her tighter,pulling her in his embrace even more.The child watched at the scene speachlessly.

 

"What is going on here?"Asked a voice,that they knew well.Rey felt something warm was warming her body.It was so confortable,but then she heard some voices,so she slowly open her eyes.In front of her was a warm chest but the shirt was black,tough she noticed the hardness of it,since her hans where resting on it.She open her eyes wide.

 

What is going on?She tought.Rey slowly look up and see a familiar face.

 

"Ben?"He was looking at her.

 

"Rey...you woke up?"

 

"REY!"The child screamed in surprise.

 

"Rey!Don't worry i will protect you!"She looked at the child.

 

"O little boy,good to see you-"Realizing the position they where in she quickly tryed to push Ben away and thinking that she didn't like it he let her go.She quickly get up and look embarrassed at Ben,she still can remember the sensation.

 

"Stay away from her!"The child walked right in front of her as if to protect Rey.She was confused.

 

"You will not hurt her anymore!"She look at Ben and finally realize what was going on.

 

"What is your name"She squat down and smiled to the child.

 

"Rayan"It was so much time that someone asked for his name,there all the children where only called "HEY,YOU or SLAVE"but Rey actually asked his name.He was grateful and happy and also moved.

 

"It's a beautiful name"She carress his small head.

 

"Thanks for worrying about me,but don't worry he is not dangerous"The child suddenly changed.

 

"What are you talking about?He was the one to hurt you!Did you forget everything?"Rayan turn to look at Ben and shout.

 

"What did you do to her!She does not remember!"

 

"It's not like that...how can i explain it to you...let's see.A bad person hurt him and as a result he forgot about me,but he fought the bad guy and won.He saved my life."

 

"I don't belive it!"

 

"Stop it little one.I don't care if you belive it or not...it's not your buisness...so get out of here"She glare at Ben.

 

"Ben!"He watche at her,he is a bit pissed.

 

"What?Isn't that true?That's not his buisness"She feel a head ache coming.Rey sigh and then try to placate the child.

 

"Rayan...listen to me,he is really ok...belive me"

 

"How is that even possible?!Rey what-"

 

"Thanks for worrying about me but i am fine now,there is no need to worry...more than that...where are you staying?"

 

"Leia prepared some rooms for us"

 

"O,that's good...then can you go back there?"

 

"And leave you alone here,no way"

 

"PLease and call here Leia please"Ben flinched,Rey could feel his unsettled heart,but she can't let him stay here in this place forever...either they try to find a way to let them accept him or...just"She looked at Ben's profile.He tensed up,he still felt not ready to face his mother...so how will all of this go?

 

"Please Ryan...it's important"Her voice was soft but she had only eyes for that man who hurt her.The child was worried,but watching those two and the way she was watching him,Rayan felt as if it was something he could not grasp,something that made him feel like their world was not somewhere he could enter.Rayan did not like this feeling he was expiriencing.How can she still look at him that way.So he decided that one day he will take her away from him,the child was sure that Ben did something to her and it's something that made him hate Ben,so he clenched his small fists and in a bad modd he agreed to call Leia here.

 

"Ok.I will bring her here"

 

"Thanks"The child left and now the two of them where the only two in there.The room was filled with silence,no one of them said a word,but Ben could sense her eyes on him.Rey did not know what to say at the moment,because she was aware of how guilty he would feel right now.A cold voice but soft at the same time was heard by Rey.

 

"Stop staring at me"He did not look at her once.

 

"Ben"He frowned,at that moment he could not watch her.

 

"I am fine"As if she was reading him mind Rey said,but her words seemed not to reach him.

 

"..."

 

"Ben"Rey wanted to hold his hand but he walked away as if he knew what she wanted to do,she sighed and then she follow suit.

 

"Wait"She was determined not to let him drown in this guilty feeling.Rey walked fast past him and stopping right before Ben,stopping his road.He gazed at her from head to toe and then his eyes switched to her eyes.Determined,fierce and...kind,so kind and warm.

 

"...What?"

 

"What?Say something will you?"

 

"I am leaving"She was becoming a big mess all over.

 

"You...what?"Rey started to get angry.

 

"I will go...far away in the galaxy"

 

"O shut up please,why do you have to go in the first place?"

 

"You really don't know?"He watched at her eyes and she felt like melting but there is no way Rey could let him go after all that she did.

 

"The first order will be under Hux by now,he is now the supreme leader i am sure and i became the enemy to hunt"

 

"So what?Here you are safe!I am here-"He laugh sarcastically.

 

"Safe?There is the resistance did you forget?"She stopped talking.

 

"You know well how they hate me ,there is no difference for me here or there,outside it would be much better."

 

"Even if you are right you can't leave!"She desperately tried to stop his way of thinking,but he won't budge.

 

"Ben!Listen to me"He made Ben look straight at her,BUt he can't make himself cross her eyes sight,because he still remember all the pain he cause her.

 

"Where the heck to even want to go?That thing-"

 

"He will not come for me again"

 

"How are you so certain?@

 

"I just know,so just step aside i need to leave"

 

"I don't want to"

 

"Rey...step aside"He said seriously.

 

"No"She was just the most rockhead he ever saw,how can she not understand him?"

 

"Ok,let's say he won't,the first order will.You can't do anything all alone"

 

"Why?Am i not alone here too?"She look at his eyes,she couldn't belive his words after everything they went trough.

 

"Are you for real?Ben?"He frowned.Of he doesn't think like that,but it's still true that he is alone here.She is supposed to be the resistence only hope and he have no intention of letting her make a kind of decision that it's going to be hard for her.ALso,he fell too guilty.

 

"You are not alone"

 

"..."

 

"Do you understand?"

 

"Then...if i ask you to come with me...what will you do?"He asked this question on purpose.He is aware that her new position is something that will inevitably make her not go to where he is or want to go.She already chose the resistance back then,there is no way she would accept his request this time.Her eyes where without a doubt,there was no trace of discomfort or hesitation,in a way he just wanted to laugh.He who is full of doubt and things he doesn't know,choices he is afraid to make,she is instead the complete opposite.When she make a decision there is no turning back for Rey.She is such a person,someone,that will lead well and that is sure to make you follow you in return.BUt not him,this is too difficult.Ben is still not really Ben,what Kylo did can't be hidden or ereased and he had no intention of doing that,no he doesn't want to,he already know that it's a part of him that will always exist in his life,how can he ask Rey,such a pure girl to be with someone like him.Totally different.They are like,black and white.He is black of course and she who represent the light is white...the two of them are just too different.He sigh and close his eyes.

 

"Since you understand then-"

 

"I will not go with you...but i will sure not make you leave"He feel her grip on his wrist.Ben first look at his wrist and then at her,was this her decision?

 

"I am not going to let you leave right now,don't even think about it,we need to discuss about what to do from now on."

 

"I am a criminal to your friends,what is there to talk about Rey?"He said as a matter of fact.

 

"That's true...you indeed are"Earing those words come out of her mouth,Ben felt sad and hurt,but he had to accept them as they are.Rey is a girl that always say what is on her mind.

 

"I am not going to cover the truth.What you did in the past,can't be ereased."

 

"Since you know just let me go.If it's words you want to use to make them accept me,you are too naive"She frown.

 

"I know that it won't be easy,but you need to face the reality...and they also need to face the reality i am in"Ben suspiciously watch her.WHy did she say those words?

 

"What do you mean?"She look up to him.

 

"You will see,what my words mean"

 

"Rey"The voice of a woman the y both know well echoed from the center of the cave.

 

"Leia"She turned around but saw two faces she did not expect.

 

"What is?-"

 

"What is he doing here?"Both Poe and Finn asked in total shock and also suspicion and an angry feeling.Fin was so angry that he run to where Rey was and took her behind his,glaring at Ben.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO NOW?!"He screamed and Ben only watched as he touched her wrist,then in silence he looked back at Finn'raging expression.

 

"Fin calm down.It's not what you think"She try to pacify Finn but he have no intention of listening to her words.

 

"WHAT ARE YOUDOING HERE?DIDN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH ALREADY?WHAT DO YOU WANT AGAIN?AFTER KILLING YOUR OWN FATHER YOU-"

 

"FINN!"Rey stopped him and then she get free from his hold and walk in front of Ben.

 

"Finn,he is not kylo ren anymore"Fin sarcastically say.

 

"No?Then who is he?"

 

"Ben Solo"She said determined,Finn flich and even Ben does.Finn feel rage pyling up inside of him and look at Rey right in her eyes.

 

"Rey,what are you talking about?This is not something you should say.Rey come back to your senses!"

 

"Finn calm down"Poe try to make him come back to reason.

 

"Just what are you thinking?Come here,he is dangerous"But Rey have no intention of following what he say.She shake her head.

 

"Fine...then he need to be prosecuted for what he did and get punished"Leia frown and look at Her son who is not saying a word at all,he just feel sad,and he is not putting any restraint or a fight,she was worried.

 

"There is something,you need to know"

 

"What?There is nothing for me to know,what i saw is already enough.SOrry Leia...but..-"

 

"He can't go anywhere!"Rey make him froze.

 

"Rey?"

 

"You have to listen to what i have to say"

 

"You..."Fin look at them both bewildered.

 

"Right now he is in danger."

 

"And what does it matter to us,all the better if he-"

 

"There is a strong power who want to posses his power,he betrayed the first order and now they want to kill him.For now here,his power and presence are out of that dark power radar,but if we do what you say and kill him...Ben-s body...will be taken by that thing...at that time...what do you think it will happen?"

 

"What?Rey...are you not strong enough?Can't you fight him him like in star killer?"

 

"Poe just what did you take me for?"

 

"BUt you have"

 

"My saber is broken what do you want me to do?My powers are in no way under my control,i still need time.Look what happened to the resistence because we went ahead of ourselves without a plan."Everyone understood her meaning.

 

"But you can get a new one if you-"

 

"Poe stop it."

 

"Captain!"The two guys forgot that she was there all that talk about killing her son,must have hurt her deeply.

 

"SHe is right.We can't let him get out for the first order to see.He need to stay here for now,he is trong and can be useful to us.If that thing use his body than that's the end."She look at Ben.

 

"Take these clothes"She give her son some new clothes,the ones her have are not good and the resistence will only be frightened.

 

"What you heard here,will stay between us.Fortunately no one of the resistence saw you face Ben,so you can just come as you are now."

 

"CAPTAIN!"

 

"This,is an order..."

 

"Ok...for now,this is settled.Ben we need to know what the first order was doing before you left"He remember his latest moments there.Ben was never good at guiding a whole mass of people,like Hux is.His impulsivness was never taken in a good way,even the last time when he rushed towards his uncle.He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

"..."Ben look at Finn in the eyes.

 

"Now they call you Finn?"

 

"That's my name"He say quite angry.

 

He look at Rey,who is encouraging Him with her gaze.

 

"I...think that Hux is now the supreme leader.Either way he wanted to kill me,i am sure he made some kind of plan to get rid of me,but now that i left his road is plans would be more quickier"

 

"What are his plans?"

 

"...Ruling the galaxy on his own.With terror just the first order is supposed to do."

 

"Then...from now on-"

 

"For now he will make up a story to make me a traitor,but i am sure he is still searching for me...i would not be surprised if those stormtrooper told him about me fighting together with you"

 

"What"What does that mean?"Asked Poe.

 

"I understand.So what else is there?"

 

"That man is smart and he was the one to make possible of how to find the resistence."

 

"That,bastard of Hux?I tought he was just an idiot"

 

"He is not an idiot unfortunately."

 

"TSK"

 

"More than that,he is specialized in using tecnology.I have no idea of what he was thinking.What i knoe for sure is that soon,we will hear news from the first order"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Asked Rey"

 

"Now that he have averything under his control,there is nothing and no one to stop his plans.So he will just do what he want."

 

"Tsk,there is no information you could tell us.I am leaving"

 

"We will wait you guys there.I will think about something to say when you come there."

 

"Thanks Leia"Leia look at Her son and nod.

 

She look at Ben.

 

"Change into this.I am sure it would be better than those black clothes."She leave him alone to change himself.When he finished.he was about to go out but then Yoda appeared.

 

"What do you want?Don't think i will take the part of the jedy side or the light-"

 

"Surely,young Ben,no more dark side.Go and watch this land...when it's time i will call you back here"

 

"Tsk."Ben was calm on the surface,but in reality he was scared and afraid of what it would happen from that moment on.These black clothes that he always wear are now usless.That color made people fear him from just one glace,but now he don't need people to fear him...now...what should he do?

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"...i am here"He quickly appeared in front of her,she smiled and nodded,Ben watched at her happy face.

 

"What are you so happ about?"

 

"They suit you"She look up and smiled widely at Ben.It was something he never saw from anyone in his entire life.She smiled so widely just for him.He felt happy too.

 

'''''''''''''''''''''''

 

After arriving at the base they where at, Ben was not all that happy about it,he was still not convinced to go inside but Rey pushed him inside.

 

"Quickly come inside"

 

"Rey!"Suddenly Rose came right before her.

 

"Rose!How are you?"

 

"You silly girl.I heard you where hurt badly while protecting the children"

 

"...well"She looked at Ben just a bit.

 

"IT'nothing bad i was just fighting with a few baddies out there but i am just fine."

 

"Don't make me worry anymore"

 

"Ok"Then Rose eyes fell onto Ben.

 

"And...who is this guy?"

 

"O...he is."

 

"His name is Ben"

 

"Ben?"

 

"Yes...he helped me to rescue the kids.Well there was some problems back there but wither way he was a grat help"

 

"I see,then thanks for your help"She smiled at Ben...but he was not all that happy,she lied,he was the one to hurt her.

 

"..."

 

"Ben?"She pulled his shirt.

 

"He is not really someone who like to talk."

 

"O i see..."He just nod at Rose/I suppose this is as much as she can get from Ben right now,it's already a lot that he is this calm here.She tought to herself.

 

"O Leia asked me to bring you guys to her when you would have arrived"

 

"Ok,she follow Rose and Ben followed suit.

 

"Rey...come"She said said smiling Rey smile back and then she look at Ben and nod.

 

"Hello Leia"

 

"Yes."

 

"What do you think...about him?" She point at Ben.Both mother and son where a bit startled but then she looked at ben and a motherly and warm smile appeared on her lips.She walk slowly toward Ben and hug him.

 

"You are a handsome young boy"Her words felt chocked by tears.Ben was startled and it was difficult to for him to even hug her back.After he left the first order and refused the dark entity,he started to have emotions he long forgot.The more he felt happy the more sad he became.Now that her mother is hugging him.Ben still feel anger,anger because if she did not fail him all of the pain he is feeling was not going to happen,all the loneliness he felt,if it wasn't for her then maybe snoke would not have taken a hold of him.Ben feel also the guilt,the guilt of her reassuring hug and the fact that his father was not alive anymore.Because he,kylo ren...killed him.Ben,closed his fists and did not hug her bac,he felt tears treatning to come out of his eyes but he still held on it tight,not wanting to let go of them,he learned it.That tears where just showing the weakness of his mind.That rule,was still engraved in him.

 

"Ben"Earing her mother call his name was the last call,he slowly pushed her away and turned around to leave.

 

"BEN!"Rey wanted to go where he was.

 

"I am sorry Leia""Leia wiped her tears and smiled sadly.

 

"Don't worry...it's ok...go to find him"Rey nod leaving Leia alone as she sat down on the chair tired and started to cry again.

 

"He need to be punished,i know yet...he is my son and the way he became...was just my fault."She covered eyes.But then Han solo image appeared in her mind and he was smiling.

 

"I...am i doing the right thing?"As she saw Han smiling even more with a warm smile,she felt finally like she was doing it right,Leia was happy that his son came back and maybe she was the one to beg for forgivness,to his son and to the galaxy itself,because she felt that her mistake as a mother created him.But now she won't do the same mistake.

 

...........................

 

"Ben!Wait where are you going?"People where passing by them as he headed towards the exit of the ship.

 

"Don't follow me!"

 

"Ben where are you going?Stop!"He quickly run towards the most remote place of the island,but she did not stop following him.Rey understood that the meeting with his mother made him very uncomfortable,he would surely be sad and a lot of other emotion,he would also be angry.So it-s understandable that he want to want to be left alone.bt Rey who know just what loneliness is,since she lived alone for years and years,the truth is that no one one want to be alone...because it's unberable.That's why she just followed him in silence without saying anything anymore.Ben felt that she was still following behind but did not say a words.this Rey is sure someone who will not give up.He already told her not to follow him and that he want to be alone but she kept on following.Rey was behind him at the right distance,not too far and not too near so he could still feel her presence.Ben,at some point finally stopped at almost the pick of the mountain.He was panting and finally she reached him.Slowly,she walked beside Ben who was sweating but his face was also full of pain and she noticed tears.She put her hand on his shoulder patting his back in a comforting way.He put his hands on his face.When he heard the voice of REy talking to him.

 

"Look,the sunrise is beautiful don't you think so too?"Ben looked at Rey who was smiling watching ahead of her and he followed her gaze.The raising sun was so beautiful indeed but was also piercing his eyes,those eyes that where too used to the dark,everything that he could see trough the mask had no real colors.He never really cared of his surroundings,since he could not care less,his life was already drained from every color since a long time ago,but now...this is the first time that he saw such a beautiful raising sun,his rays where like dagger to his eyes and it felt like they tried to force him to see,to see that a new and beautiful world was waiting,was waiting for him,to show and also to give him new prospectives.

 

"I lived in Jakku all my life and the sun was always bright.Some times i felt sick of it and of how hot it made feel.But i always loved to watch as the sun was rising because it made a new day for me...another day...for me to wait."Ben turned to look at rey.

 

"For them?"

 

"Yes.It was just an habit.A new day,a new discovery,a new day to forget."

 

"Forget?"Ben watched at the sun...He tightened his fists as he asked"Did you not...hate them?Did you ever tought of just leaving them aside just like they did with you?"

 

"I wanted to.THe truth that i knew,maybe i just started to forget,forget and when i did i convinced myself that they would return to get me one day.But till today i realized that i can never forget.Just like you"

 

"...I just want to forget everything,everything about them about her..."Ben was getting emotional because of it.

 

"I know,right now it must be really hard right?You must be feeling...so sad but...for once why don't you try to embrace the tought that you reall?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You are happy.Happy because she is now there for you"He never tought about such a thing.He was...happy?No that's not possible,Ben will never forget what she did!

 

"No,i am not happy at all!"

 

"But i know that you are.I know that you just want to stay by her side.But i also know that right now yiu feel bad because of your father"A those words Ben started to feel tears coming down his face and no matter how much he tried to stop them they still fell dowm.

 

"I know that you feel guilty,that she feel so unfamiliar to you,i am aware and she is too"

 

"You have no idea of what you are talking about!-"

 

"Ben...you know,i really envy you"He stopped and stared at her surprised.How can comeone-no how can she,envy the shitty life he lived till now.Her life on jakku maybe was better than what he went trough.

 

"You know,even tought you where hurt,even tought they did not understand you.They stil came back for you.Han,he wanted you by his side and he was aware of the danger,still he loved you as his son.He did not hate you till the end"Ben started to cry silently ans she kept on conforting him.

 

"She always held you in her heart,she missed you and wanted you by her side.All this love i never received even a piece of it.I was complitely left there alone,maybe to die there,of anger and fatigue...no one was there for me,no place to return to,no one to wait for me."She nod with a smile.

 

"I do envy you."She finally look at a Crying Ben,she wiped his tears and he seemed like a lost puppy,hurt and lonely.Han is still here,Leia,she is waiting,waiting for her son to go back to her.I know you feel not well in all this but...you should try and embrace the happiness you have right in front of you.The motherly love you did not get back then,take it bow.Be loved,receive the love you need and want,she is not refusing you...so you too."

 

"I can't!I can't it hurts too much,how can i,sniff,how can she...His last words where said in a small and broken voice.There are things you should and can't forget,but it's from there that you have to start anew.His face in her hands.

 

"Don't run away from her anymore go and take a bit of relief"She hug him as he keep on crying.

 

"Ben.Receive the love that your mother want to give you,a kind of love... i can never have"Those words where calm as they came from her voice there was no sadness mayme acceptance and realization.Rey was right,he refused her mother but she never had one.thinking along that line it's true,his parents did not really gave him up but he did...because of snoke and his own weakness and fears,but she never felt the hug his mother gave him.

 

After awhile they finally descended.She convinced Ben to at least have a good talk with Leis,in a way she was able to make that happen.The two of them,she let them stay together talk it out.As for her Rey decided it was time for her to fight a bit more.In the fight with Ben she understood well that she was still too weak.If Ben was not strong enoght to resist that demon then,she would have already been dead.She need to work on concentration a bit more,that's why Rey walked with quick steps out of the ship,but she was stopped by a few soldiers.

 

"Rey!You are Rey right?"

 

"H...yes...i am"She forced a smile/.

 

"AAA!I AM SO HAPPY!i am a big fan of yours,i can't belive i am talking to you"A girl said all exited,but her overly happiness made her feel not so good.

 

"Sorry...i need to go"SHe said apologetically in a stuttering way,pointing out of the ship door,but the girls and boys did not care.Then another girl grabbed her hands,Rey's forced smile was replaced by shocked one as she looked at their hands.

 

"Please,bless us,we are scared of the order,we have no idea of what to do,but you are an hero and luke skywalker surely gave you his teachings and power so.

 

REY POV

 

What are they saying?

 

"No...wait..it's not like that-"

 

"PleaseRey!I know-"I need to flee!

 

"Sorry everyone...i really need to go."I am able to get away from the group of people just barely,i franatically run outside as if my life depended on it,in fact my sinity DEPEND ON IT! sigh...this is colpletly crazy.What do they want from me?

 

''''''''''''''''''

 

After leaving for the whole morning i decided to go back to the ship,i want to find how Ben and Leia is doing and also if there is something i can help with.

 

"Where is he...o!"I finally see him,Ben was still just as always only that i can feel him a biit different.He is together with his mother.THeir conversation and the atmosphere is surely awkaward.That's only natural,since it's been so many years and so much happened between them,it's not something they can just let go in just a few hours.I smile while i walk to get close to where they are.

 

"b-"Ben saw me and i can see his face becoming relieved,he is taking a step towards me but.

 

"Rey-"Many people just are cirling him too,mostly girls,are talking to him and observing like he is some kind of rare animal,it's kind of fun but i am scared too.His expression is making me sweat all over.I am sure he hate all that attention,what if he explode and use his saber?!-but Leia is smiling while watching all this...i want to go there too tha's why i decide for me to walk towards them,but...no i can't...because-

 

"It's Rey!"Damn it.Ben watch my way as troubled as i am.I scratch my head.My expression says it all,sorry Ben...i need to flee!'

 

"Sorry,but i need to go and-"

 

"Can't you go later?"One of the boys said.

 

"O...no i really need to go"

 

"Is it because of the saber"Are you going to fight with that?"Gosh...this is completly crazy,i just want to run away from all of this.

 

"What will you do for us?Do you have a way to help us reach a place more comfortable?Not that here it isn't but"What is he saying now?I don't even know what to do with myself so how can i...answer their questions?I need help...Ben,finn,/just someone!

 

"Let her be,you old idiots!"I voice of a child,a child i know well told them off.

 

"Rayan?"All the people there turn around,some of them are angry at the child and some are going to eat him alive...i can't let him become their food.

 

"Ya!You little snot kid!How could you"

 

"How cute!"

 

"Rose!"

 

"Hu?Rey-!gasp!"I use the force and make him fly towards Rose.

 

"Please take care of Ryan."Well i remember Fin said that they already know the child so it should be ok.For now i will just run.I run and run and run again,till the hill is under my reach.When i arrive i stop for awhile and then start to swing my saber,using every move i learned with Luke and also practicing what i learned from the fights i went trought in the past.That's the way i survived in Jakku.i just learne from my mistakes every time i fought,becoming better and better,but now it's different.I need to become stronger.

 

:"PAN,PANT,PANT...AAAAAAARH!"I run toward the big rock i see in front of me and swing my saber as if a stormtrooper in in front of me then i hit the rock hard till it's complitle broken,from all the hit i gave it.

 

"Pant,pant...sigh...shit"I am tired my heart is racing too much so i fall on the grass and sit down to restore my energy...

 

"Damn i finished the water"I say with a fatigued voice as i wipe the bead of sweat on my forehead.

 

"Sigh...ok...let's meditate a bit"I try to concentrate on everything around me.The sound of the water,the wind that is blewing and moving the grass and the leeves of the threes.

 

'Calm down and concentrate"I repeate to myself but all the words of the people assaulted me.I open my eyes in a hurry and frown.I rest my hands on my knees.

 

"This is not what i wanted ..."This is not at all what i wanted to do.A jedi,is nothing special,a jedi alone can't do anything,i am not a jedi...it;s not long that i started to accept these powers of mine.I am no hero,i can't bless anyone i..."I can't guide the resistence at all.

 

"Sigh"

 

"Till when are you going to tire you out?..."I turn around and i find out that it's Ben.I smile,i am glad he came to me.

 

"Here some water."I notice that he is beautiful even with these clothes.

 

"What are you looking at?"

 

"I think these clothes fit you well"But it seems like Ben is not really of the same opinion as me.He look at himself and frown.

 

"Don't make me laugh,they are so unconfortable to me."

 

"Still they are better than that black things you usually wear"

 

"I still prefer the clothes in black"

 

"Mpff,"He sat beside me.

 

"Are you feeling better now?"I look at the distance,i am not surprised that Ben noticed my disconfort,maybe is our connection.I take the puch of water from his hands and drink it.

 

"Thanks."

 

"It's ok.How did it go with your mother?"

 

"...I will tell you later...Instead...Rey..."

 

"HU?"

 

"What is going on?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"There is something wrong right?"

 

"..."He look my way as he usually does.I love the way he look at me.

 

"Tell me"This may seem like a command but it's not,i just love his expression while he look into my eyes.

 

"Sigh..."

 

"It's because of those people?"

 

"...You saw?"He nod.

 

"I did.It's because of the jedi,right?"

 

"...Yes.Truth to be told,they want to much from me.There where those who wanted blessing,those who hoped for me to guide them,to know what to do...but don't know any of those things.I only wanted to save my friends and those i hold dear.The fact that i can use the force it's not something that make me an hero.In a way...i think i understand why Luke hated be called an hero...SOrry"

 

"It;s ok.I know what you mean"I turn to look his way.

 

"You do?"He nod.

 

People always wanting something from you,expectations,those who shower you with what they wish but there is no real care for we are.They only think about themselves.:It seemed something that Kylo Ren would say,maybe i should stop him,but that's not true.Every word he said,it's just right.

 

"You are right"

 

"It's the first time you agree with me:He hint a small smile.

 

"It;s the truth tought.I understand their fears,that they must be scared of the future and of what will happen but...what about me then?They should know i am someone who know nothing about leading people,i don't know any of that,that's something that your mother should do.not me."

 

"A jedi is really nothing special...right?"

 

"That's...something i don't know.I just am aware that it's something, a power i am scared to use,the way i am,i don't think of myself as their savior...i can't even save myself how can i save so many people."

 

"They take you for granted"

 

"That's...true...i am...only Rey...i am not what they are searching for."

 

"Yes,they are just idiots,with no brains"  
`

"Ok stop it now-"

 

"But they are right about something"

 

"What...what do you mean?"

 

"You surely are a savior.At least for me."

 

"For you?"

 

"Yes.When i was almost drowning in desperation,when i was about to loose myself,to a life where i am sure i would not be happy at all.no...i was never happy.Instead i was afraid,i constantly fought something i wasn't suppose to fight.I felt alone and for a time,it was ok,but when you appeared everything collapsed"Ben was speaking so differently from before looking at Rme with a sweet smile.

 

"I felt anger at first but i also felt something pulling me close to you.Rey,you the light and i the dark...why do i feel so connecyed to you?As i tought about it,i felt emotion i tought i left behind,i was desperate and scared but then,when the connection made us see each other a few times,i felt calm,tought you shoot me"He chucled.

 

"Sorry"I felt guilty,but it was inevitable.

 

"It's ok,i can understand,i was an enemy to you.Either way,at those few times i felt at peace,closer to being a human being than i ever tought i would be.You went to find me all alone,in the first order's ship.I was shocked and surprised also confused of the reason why you came there,knowing you would be all alone and at a disadbantage,i wasn't able to belive that you, from all people,my nemesis,would come to find me and to fight against me,but just...for my sake.Then everything that happened later on.And i was able to understand, that the truth was just so simple and i was just holding onto something that gave me grief and sadness.But you where totally different.You fought tooth and nails just to convince me,you went trought so much,because you wanted to help me.At first i was just too mad at you to belive even just one word of yours but now...it's completly different.I found another road,something i never tought i would be able to find before.Right now...i don't feel all of those feelings i had back then,because i know that you are here and that you can understand me.Even if no one else will,you do,you did and i feel so happy,so yes,for me you are special,a special savior"Ben look my way and then hugged me.

 

"They must be seeing you as a savior too,even if for different reasons,so just tell them,tell them what you really feel,just like you always do with me.Tell them everything and if they don't understand then let those idiots be.Yust think about yourself,well i am sure you will make the right decision"

 

"Will they really listen to me?"I asked as i hold on tighter on the shirt he is wearing.

 

"They will not like it"

 

"So what?They should understand that leaving everything on your shoulders is plainly stupid"

 

"Thanks"He break the hug and look at me.His eyes where smiling at me,and so where his lips.It was the first time i saw his smile.He slowly came forward and kissed me tenderly.I kissed him back and i felt his touch,his hand on the back of my neck going up to the back of my head.He was so gentle and his kiss was so sweet.Then i interrupted the kiss and said something i never expected i would say.Between tears i told him what i was feeling,what i finally realized.

 

"I love you"He was shocked and asked stuttering.

 

"What...did you say?"

 

"I said...that i love you,sniff.Af if your sadness your weakness and the ben and even the remaining Kylo there is inside of you...i just...love you"Tears started to flow from his eyes.He wiped my tears and i wiped his,then said.

 

"Thankyou...i love you too...so much."This time i kissed him first and then he kissed me back.THis time his kisses where deep,deeper and more demanding.His lips where touching mine so sweetly,we moved like we where dancing,i hugged him and i felt my back being pulled by his strong arms.I felt no more alone thanks to Ben...i love him dearly.

 

"I am not going to give you to ayone,i will always stay by your side"

 

"Never leave my side,please"

 

"Never."

 

"Ben...i thanks to you i no longer feel alone"

 

"Me too,i am not alone anymore"I felt it then.Our bond was stronger than ever.Ben came and comforted me,in his own way,but he did.i am grateful for his presence in my life.Thanks Ben.

 

........................................

 

BEN POV

 

It's just so hard.I am right in front of my mother and i have no idea of what to say.Every time i look into her eyes i could only feel the sadness of not having my father beside her.I am scared to say things that will hurt her...and me.All these years i hated her with all my mind,for the misery i went trought,for the fact that she let me all alone and even left me to luke who tried to kill me.I always tought,what if she did not bring me there to him then,would have i been able to hold onto my light?WOuls have i been able to have a stronger mind?I hated her!I hated my mother...or i just found it more easy to hate her.

 

"Ben"She is smiling tenderly.My mother is always beautiful,tought i can see the signs of the passing time,but her elegance her her force is still there.I always wondered,is she ever afraid of something.

 

"Do you...still hate me?"She asked me all of a sudden,interrupting my fake calm.

 

"..."I don;t know what to say,do i still hate her?

 

"I did hate you"

 

"You...did"She nod with a sad smile.

 

"What about you?"I also want to know.

 

"What?"

 

"Don't you hate me?"

 

"What?Why?-"

 

"Are you not afraid of me?I am someone that was on the dark side for years.I killed many people"She frown as she silently listen to every word i say to her.

 

"And one of those i killed..."I gulp and close my two hands into fists.

 

"I killed my father"I saw her eyebrow twitch a little,her expression was a mix of feelings i still don't know what they are.Hatred?Loathe?Pity?What is she feeling?"

 

"Are you not afraid?That i am acting?Even right now.I can kill you with my own two hands"I told her with a serious tone that betrayed my anger.

 

"So?Don't you loathe me? I killed a lot of the resistence people,those who you wanted to protect.In the end...say the truth general leia"Her answer did leave me with a surprise.

 

"Are you going to kill me?"I knit my two eyesbrows slightly.

 

"What?"

 

"You said that right now you can kill me and i would not be able to do anything against you...that's true"She walk a few steps closer to m,looking at me right in the face.

 

"Then here,kill me.I am not going to resist..."I stepped back for a few steps.She sighed and then started to talk.

 

"I am not angry.The way you turned out it was all my fault"Yes it's your fault.

 

"..."

 

"At the time since you where in my womb,i felt a dark sensation coming rom you,i felt scared.I was scared i wouldn't be able to protect you,my son.When you where growing up,that dark shadow did not stop following you.I was terrified,i couldn't do anything for my son.That's why i sent you to luke.But after i sent you there...i lost you completly.You,your father and my brother."He face was full of pain and guilt,i can feel just how much all of this is costing for her to say.She slowly sat down.

 

"My family was always at odds with the dark,still the sark walked right beside every member of my family.Drth vader...my father"The change in her voice and her eyes,felt like there was immense pain,similar to mine.

 

"Because of his feelings,the darkness clouded his mind.He did not think of his family anymore,but went to the opposite side instead.I grew up as a princess but my mother-s genes where in me,I decided to follow and fight.I met him once and he tortured me.But i have no idea if he knew i was her daughter."My mother looked at me in the eyes,her eyes a hint of a smile but with a sadness so deep.

 

"It seems like,he almost killed all of us,even us,his unborn chilrden"I knew a bit of this thanks to Rey,but earing it from her mouth gave all differents feel to it.

 

"My mother was strong enough to be able to give birth to us,but she died soon after.I did not know i had a brother or that i wasn't really their daughter,Everything came to a shock to me.Most of all,the fact that i was fighting my own father,the one who killed many people and made so many more bad things,the enemy i was fighting with all my mind."A tear fell from his left eyes it pained me.

 

"Was my father.So i was afraid,yes,i was afraid you would turn out the same he did.Darth vader started to bloob because he had a vision where my mom would be in danger in child birth so he made like a path with the devil,In the end the truth was different.If he did not do that than right now everything would have been different."She wiped her tears and looked up,sad eyes and trembling lips.

 

"You should have stayed with me,i would not have gone that way if you stayed by my side to help me!Do you know what i went trough?Do you even know what kind of life i lead till now?!"I could not stop.

 

"It seems i did the same mistake...my love,was fearful and this lead you to become Kylo Ren"This time her tears flew like open water,one after an other.

 

"The one i hate is always been me.Ben i don't hate you,i really don't.Sniff.Sob.I love you so much.But i made so many mistakes...because i was weak.I am sorry"She looked down and tears fell on her hands.I could not watch her tears anymore.

 

"Your hero,The brother you tought would help...tried to kill me instead.That was quite helpful"She cried again and again.

 

"I am sorry Ben,sob"

 

"Sob...i felt like shit because you where always away and never had time for me!"She came close.

 

"Sorry..."

 

I...i fought with the darkness that was hunting me for so much time that i...was so tired,Sniff"

 

"Ben"She looked at me and tried to take my hand but i pushed her away.

 

"I fought with it,time and time again!I was so alone!I tried to ask for help but no one listened to me!"I was angry that i did not realize the tears coming out from my eyes.When i was screaming in pain as i told her everything i had built inside myself.

 

"I was so sad alone!I was only a child!How could you leave me behind!Look what i became?Look!"When i calmed down she got the opportunity and hugged me.

 

"Let go!"She did not let go and i,who was stronger than her did not push her away any longer,instead i felt like crying and i cried a lot.

 

"I am sorry Ben,sob"

 

"SNIFF,UA,SOB...I...I... what have i done...i killed him...I KILLED MY FATHER...sob!"I hugged her as i showered my mother with all my sorrow and guilt,my darkness and my fear.I feel her crying together with me,asking for forgivness all the time.

 

"What do i do?I killed him...sniff,sob,sob,sob...uaaa!"I cried like i never tought i would.She wiped away my tears.

 

"Are you not going to kill me?Are you not going to get me punished?Sniff"I feared her answer,i feared that she would give me up again.

 

"No...you suffered enough already...sniff.I let you be alone for too much time.I am sorry,i was not a good mother to you...sorry Ben...But"Slowly she broke the hug and wiped away the endless tears on my face as i fall down on the floor and she follow me down.She carress my head and push away a few strand of hair from my face.

 

"I want to be a mother to you,i will be the mother i could not be in the past.I want to stay by your side"With tears painfully falling down from her beautiful face she ask me.

 

"Will you let me,me your mother?...Also your father...he loved you and he still does"

 

"I killed him..."

 

"...sniff,then become someone he can be proud of...come back ben...please i and your father missed you so much."I felt so sad and tired all that hatred and pain that i held all these years it suddenly became so much heavy to me.

 

"I am so tired of all this pain...sniff"My mother did not leave my side at all.Every minutes she was still there holding onto me.For the first time in years i felt her so close to me,to my heart.I feel so light right now.After that i think i cried years worth of tears.I missed her.

 

..............................

 

I...we,cried so much it was a real scary sight.She gave me a cup of water and she took one for her too.She held onto my hand as if to afraid i would leave her.

 

"Are you really not gonna-"

 

"I won't.You may be Kylo Ren but right now...you are my son.I belive that now instead of hurting others you willl be able to help them...that way i think it's a better way for you to repent.

 

"...I never tought,that general Leia would be so...soft"She chuckle.

 

"I am human and a mother,my son came back...i was sure that you had still light in you.abaut i admit i was almost giving up ehrn you attacked us."What she just said cough my interest.

 

"You did?"

 

"But Luke came,i told him that you where already lost"She looked at me with a warm smile and patted my hand.

 

"He said,that no one was really lost"

 

"He said...that?"

 

"He must have felt sorry.I think he would have not killed you that he stopped in time but you saw that action of his and of course you would think that he wanted to really kill you,i would have belived the same."I looked down.

 

"I can't forgive him still"

 

"It's ok...don't worry.You don't have to force yourself but please...try and understand him even if little by little"

 

"..."I will try,but i could not bring myself to said it aloud.After some time passed the atmosphere was not as bad as i tought it would.Tought i feel a bit awkaward in this moment.Maybe my father would have been able to help us have a brighter mood...but...he is not around anymore...because of me.

 

"Are you hungry?I am actually starving"She say making me realize that i indeed want to eat.I nod,then she smile and holding my hand she lead me out.I look around and saw Rey in the distance.I misse her...i have so much to tell her too.So with that mindset,i take the first step to go towards her,i can see that Rey have the same tought as me,but,i was stopped by a bunch of girls.What do they want?

 

"So beautiful!General Leia who is this guy?"THere is one girl that started to talk and look at me in a strange way.I don't like it at all.She remind me of those girls i saw on the place some of the official of the first order went to have fun.Only once i went but seriously it was unconfortable and smelly.Fuull of these girls who sold their bodies and spouting sweet words here and there.I heard that they where the best that's why they still did not kill that shit of a place.Tought i decided to get rid of it of day,because they where just too noisy,coming at me,touching me here and there.Well,those girls could be considered luchin that i only cripped the hands that they touched me with.These girls have the same smile and behavior...i hate them.BUt i guess i can't do anything bad to these people right now.sigh...if they can let me see Rey then-O what the-!

 

"Rey-?"She was in my same situation,but something was wrong in her expression.I can see that she wanted to leave as soon as possible.SUddenly i hear that noisy child from before makind those people give her enough space to flee,but of course Rey would not let the child become the target of those people so she...

 

"ROSE!"She threw the child toward that Rose girl and only after that she run as if her life depended on it.If it wasn't because i know something is wrong with her it would have been a funny scene to see.Sigh.

 

"O! It was Rey!SHe is our Hero!I wonder what will she do to help us to get rid of the first order"...I see so these idiotic people just wanted to pester her.

 

"She is a good girl right?"

 

"Hu?"My mother said the she looked at the girls.

 

"Ok,now stop it.There will be time for you to know him.But now stop pestering him.His name is Ben and now you all go back to work"

 

"No..."

 

"GO!"

 

"Ok,general!"They went away in different directions.We where left alone once again,me and my mother.But i want to find Rey right now,she worries me.

 

"Are you worried for Rey?"I look at her.

 

"I am"

 

"Then go and bring her back"I run to the exit of the ship and look around.

 

"Where did she go?" Then i see the droid C-3PO.

 

"Have you seen Rey?"

 

"Sir Ben!YOu are here the-"So noisy.

 

"Tell me if you saw Rey or not!"

 

"O,calm down please!"He said a bit afraid.

 

"I did,she went toward the hill"I run toward the direction that C-3PO told me about and after awhile i finally see Rey.She was exercising and then using her saber and so on.BUt i can feel she is going a bit too far.If she continue i afraid she would collapse.Suddenly she stops and sat down.looking ahead of her.I offer her some water and then i finally ask her what is going on with her even tought i think i know what is the problem that is making her so unsettled.She finally opened up to me.I sad that she is having this bad situation going on,I wish i can stay by her side like she always did with me.I am glad she told be about her worries and feelings.I was always the one to lean on her now i want to be the one to be by her side...because...i love her.


	10. 11

CHAPTER 10

 

They stayed side by side for awhile.Rey felt more calm as she was holding his hand.

 

"Rey"There is a sudden voice that interrupted that moment.

 

"Who is it?"That's a voice she never heard before.Ben of course heard it too since he was force sensitive.

 

"You...did good till now"Ben get up and she did too.Ben made her stay behind him so he could save her from danger.

 

"Who are you?!"Ask Ben,suddenly an image of a man,appeared before them.He was almost as tall as Ben.He gave of the vibe of someone who was strong both in mind and in body,someone that had presence.This man gave a kind of sensation she never had before.

 

"Who are you?"She ask but Ben sensing her intention to get closer interrupted her steps.

 

"Stay there Rey!Don't go too close!"Rey looked up to Ben surprised.Ben was indeed hostile to this entity.

 

"Just who are you?!"The man slowly smiled as he looked at Ben.

 

"You are a lot like him"He said.Ben was never someone with much patience,those little game of words where never to his liking.

 

"I said who are you?"

 

"I see..."He look at Ben saying.

 

"My name is...Obi Wan Kenobi"The two of them where taken aback.

 

"The teacher of your grand father...the one who found him and the one who saved your mother and uncle"

 

"What?"Ben was indeed shocked by the revelation,as for Rey she too was doumbfounded.

 

"What did you say?You are...my grand father's teacher?..."He nod

 

"That's right.I am his and Luke master."

 

"The force?"They said at the same time.

 

"Yes,i became one with the force just like Anakin and Luke"He switched his gaze towards her making her aware of his stare, she was a bit unconfortable and taken aback.

 

"I am also...your grand father...Rey"She and Ben couldn't bring themselves to say a thing.Ben looked at her who was watching Obi Wan Kenobi speachless.

 

"You are?"She found it difficult.Rey was all alone for years,her whole life,she imagined so many times to have her parents come back to her side,to take her back with them.But she became an adult and the truth hit her every day and every time she was at death door to get some kind of parts to get just a half portion of food to eat.Now right in front of her there is a spirit who claim to be her grandfather,someone who also was the master of Darth vader and Luke skywalker.After a few moments of esitation she finally speak up.

 

"What are you talking about?I was..."She did say no more details to him,about her life but surely REy showed her doubts and also anger in what she told him.

 

"I know where i come from.I know who i am,just an abandoned girl.I don't remember anything about a grandfather and surely not...about you"

 

"I can understand how confused you must be right now,and how angry you must feel at the moment,but that's the truth.You are Rey Kenoby and...those people where not your real parents."

 

"What?"Rey felt like all her belief everything crushed down on her.Like ice fell on her whole being.What is going on now.Then those visions,what where they?

 

"You don't remember because you where too young to remember,i am sure you where too scared,but it's the truth."Ben was as much confused as she was.

 

"What the hell are you doing?If you really are her grandfather as you are saying,then why did you let her to those people?You are just as much of a bastard as those people where"

 

"There was a fight,young Solo.I had to hide her"He said looking at Ben.

 

"Wait..."Rey felt her legs trembling so much she was barely able to stand.

 

"Wait"Ben saw her becoming weak and that she was about to fall on the ground.She put a hand on her forehead.

 

"Careful"Ben helped her to sit down.

 

"Calm down Rey"

 

Finally she spoke looking up to him

 

"If what you say is true then...who are my real parents?"He show sadness and also the want to know who they where and who she really is.

 

"Are they still alive?"Ask Ben to Obi wan.

 

He shake his head"I am sorry...they died in battle"

 

"They d-"

 

"REY!"Ben take her into his arms because Rey fainted.Ben look at Obi One Kenobi.

 

"You care for her?"

 

"I do,more then everyone"Obi one nod.

 

"Then,later,come to the cave,we will start right away"

 

"What do you want to do with her?"

 

"Don't glare at me like that,young Solo.She is my grandaughter,i am just giving her the means to protect herself and the ones she care about"

 

"You mean the galaxy,this place is full of hypocrite.We force users are always taken for granted,now people have all their hopes on her and the responsability are now pushed on Rey.You all just gave us a road you wanted us to walk on,but never asked for our opinion.She is a free spirit yet she is trapped because she is too worried for the friends and people she love,but it's not something she want!"

 

"It may be true,but i am still teaching so that she can first protect herself.Also...it's true,everything you said young solo,even so she want to save the people in all the galaxi."Ben glare at him.

 

"You talk so big.I know well what she went trough because of what you people did in the past now she have to pick the pieces of it all?Don't kid around!"

 

"But,she is the one who want to cave the people also that's her destiny.Yours too.Ben Solo,i need you"

 

"You need me?"

 

"You two are stronger than everyone of us,but unfortunately you and her are like two raw diamonds that need to be polished,only then your true powers will show,but you two must be together,that's what is your strong point.Your love.Rey's love and your love for her made you understand each other and understand that nothing is only white or black..."Ben look at Obi One Kenobi as if he realized something unbelivable.

 

"You mean"Obi wand kenobi nod his head.

 

"That's right.Ben solo,the love he felt made your grandfather darth vader,but it was also love that made him turn to the light.Still even tought his sacrifice made peace relatively long it wasn't everlasting why?Because there was no balance,now i think it ìs time tought and that balalnce need to be brought to light by the two of you."Obi wan look at Rey and Ben does the same.

 

"But,the dark,is strong,where there is greed and hate,fear and all other negative emotions then...it will not fade away in his prison once again,the strongest way to do to that is not by using only light,or darkness but something else.

 

-

 

After Rey opened up her eyes she found herself inisde the cave.Ben was near her all the time,sleeping next to her while olding her into his arms.She looked at his face and touched his cheek,suddenly he grab her hand.

 

"Rey?...Are you awake?"

 

"I am",she look around and then get up.Realizing where she was,Rey get up from the magical bed and Ben does the same.

 

"Was that...just a dream?"

 

"A dream?No you wheren't"

 

"I see..."She clench her fists.

 

"Rey"She look up,in mid air where One Kenobi,her grandfather and Yoda look at her.

 

"...Tell me...everything"The two people in midair come down to stand right in front of them.Wan kenobi was in front of her,he was taller that her by a lot.She looked at him and he did the same,his eyes became softer and smiled.

 

"You are as small as she was"He said while putting his big hand on top of her head.

 

°She?...Who is she?"Rey asked esitantly,he let his hand fal to his side and then he closed his eyes and sigh.Then he opened them again as if to take the courage to talk.

 

"I am talking about your mother...my daughter"Rey blinked as she watched him is silence.

 

"Her name was Cathleen"

 

"Cathleen"She wispered"What was she like"She asked cautiously.

 

"She...was a girl full of life and happy but her fate wasn't all that good.Me and her mother where in love but it wasn't seen in a good eyes by others.When she was born both of us where worried for her but also happy.When she grew up someone told us that,she had the key to save the entire universe in the long terms.It was impossible tought,because till then everyone where convinced that Anaking would have been the one to bring peace to the whole galaxi,but his sudden change to the dark side made me question everything.Worried i tried to find the fortune teller again.

 

FLASH BACK

 

"Please!Tell me again...my daugther's future,is it true?"Obi Wan was asking desperately,the man was smiling as he pushed away Obi Wan's hads away from his shoulders.

 

"Great Master Obi Wan,what i said back then is the truth,she will be the key for the peace in the galaxi"

 

"No,something is wrong,i mean,Anaking skywalker is the one that hold the key to the peace of the galaxi not her,what can she do?She is only a child"

 

"You,took Kywalker when he was a child why?"He smiled"He was a child too,but you trained the kid to become the one of the legends...right?"His smile was angering him so much.

 

"What do you want to say with that?"Asked Obi Wan with raising anger to the smiling fortuneteller.

 

"That your daughter have her fate decided like Anakin Skywalker"

 

"It's different!Anaking is able to fight for himself,she is just a child,what can she do?We are in the middle of a war too.Also...it doesn't make sense to have two prohecies about the safety of the galaxi when he is the one to bear the future of the galaxi...he will bring peace!Not a child!"He refused his statment.But at that moment the smile on the man diminished and he made a few steps forward to him.His gaze on Obi Wan.

 

"You maybe don't have the knowladge of time Great master,but i do.Anakin...will he really bring peace to the galaxi?..."At that moment he felt surprised.It's true,lately he have doubts about it.Anakin is strange and his behavior is changing by the day,what worries him more is that even Padmae noticed it,she,the woman that his pupil love,so how can he,his master not understand that something is happening?

 

"You are aware of it,the doubts in you...about your beloved student."A moking smile appeared on his mouth..

 

"Are you saying he isn't the one,but my daughter is?It's not possible,that's not!"He srug his shoulder.

 

"I didn't say that"Frowing Obi Wan was really loosing it and so he grabbed his luxurious golden colored tunic.

 

"Listen here.I have no time for your little games,there are lives i need to protect and yes,my daughter is important too,just like Anakin,he is like my son,so don't think that i will let him go the path of destruction!But i need to know! what damn are you talking about"The smirk on his face never stoped,Obi Wan let him go reluctantly.And his smile grew wider.

 

"Time,master Obi Wan.Time will give you answers,what i can i can tell you is that Anaking's fate is not wrong,but neighter is your daughter's"Obi wasn grew worried as the time passed by.

 

"Their fate are connected,or i should say the future that they will leave behind at their death"

 

"What?"He was scared witless when he mentioned death,the death of his small daughter and his dear student he love as if he was a son,and their fates,are connected in some ways.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 

"Their fates are connected?WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?SPEAK CLEARLY YOU BASTARD!She is a baby born just a few month ago!"

 

"Master Obi Wan...just know this,her fate is still not yet active...so,just play with her and enjoy her company"

 

"Then what about Anakin?He is young too!"The man turned around and made a few steps away from him.But then he stopped and looked at Obi Wan with the corner of his eyes and a smirk.

 

"His fate have already started,there is nothing you can do.For him,there is no going back,either way you can't do anything for the both of them."

 

"What?"He disappeared leaving a worried Obi Wan standing there.Speachless with tears almost forming on his face.

 

"Anakin"

 

END OF FLASH BACK

 

"Their fates...where connected?How?It's absurd"Asked Rey.

 

"I tought so too,he did not know of her existence and she was a new born baby,they lived so far away too.But i was worried for Anaking too much...so i tried to probe into it on my own,but i was never good at those things so i asked the help of Padmae."

 

"Padmae...O!"She look at Ben"That pretty girl your grandmather".He nodded.

 

"She was indeed beautiful and someone with great character.She fought everyone who wanted to destroy the peace she earned so much for,but in the end"His eyes where sad"I couldn't save her...Anakin was already too far intoxicated by the darkness that he killed her,well she held on just to give birth to their children...she did"He looked at Ben who was closing tight his fists.

 

"So.What happened?I knew that already"Asked Ben.

 

He nodded,aknoledging the fact that he indeed knew about what happened,but he knew not all the truth"How it ended?My precious Anakin fell to the dark side and killed his lover...i was angry,because he put in danger everyone we held dear...tough later on,only years later i finally knew the truth and what he went trough,the truth was far more cruel.He had vision of his wife who dies of child birth,that way he pleaded the enemies to save her in exchange of himself.He did,but he left everythind behind.For her.Blinded by the jealousy he almost choked her but he did not kill her,it seems like she dies because Darth Plagueis used her life force to save what remained of him after we fought..."His eyes had a sadness never had before."But i had no idea,no one knew"Rey looked at Ben and gently grabbed his hand,it must be hard for him to know everything like this.Ben looked at her and tighten the hold on her hand.

 

"Then how did you know?"Asked Ben."When i died,as a spirit of the force,i could have the knoweladge of the past events.It broke my heart.But...Padmae's last words where right.She told me there was still good in him and she was right.He saved his son Luke and the Galaxi,making the prophecy come true."

 

"Then,what about your daughter?What happened to her?"He walked past her"She grew up...well as she could be considered,but there where things that she as a princess should have attend to'"

 

"PRINCESS?"The couple said at the same time.

 

"Wait,are you saying that you had a relationship with a royal member?"Asked Ben

 

"Yes...i did,since i loved her"He look at Rey.

 

"Then..."He did not answer but instead kept on talking about what happened

 

"Since she was a princess with no noble father she had a hard time in the family but her mother the queen did not care,she loved and protected her,no matter who it was she wouldn't let anyone treat her in a bad way as for me... i tried to be as much present as i could. Trought everything,we knew that her life was in danger from so many ways.She was only a few months when i had to leave to bring Anakin and Padmae's children in a place where they could grow up without any danger.But her life as a princess worried me a lot."

 

"What do you mean?"Asked Rey

 

"Being royalthy is pretty much a war in itself,Cathleen grew up with the knoweladge of such thing,since her mother the queen only had her as a daughter,so people schemed to get her married to someone so she could be used to be a pawn,or just the target of assassins,some where because of me...but she never cried in front of us,we knew she was sad but never did she made as much as a noise,instead she grew up beautifully always smiling and not a scaredy cat all.She was curious but also cautious in her actions,she expirienced danger since young so she would never blindly trust others,she was elegant and smart and even tought she was in such a situation,she was like the smiling sun to both of us.Me and her mother no matter how busy we where,we tried to make her be safe as much as we could,searching for everything that can make us have some kind of clue of what the prophecy was about and what kind of danger she was in. When she was 19 i put a jedi beside her as a guard, to protect her in my stead,because i had to go to teach Luke Skywalker the way to the force and i had the feeling i wouldn't be able to return any time soon,since the vibe in the galaxy wasn't so good i was afraid to leave her and her mother all alone,yes maybe it was too selfish but that's what i did."He sigh and sit down near Yoda.

 

"His name was Zael"Obi Wan look at Rey"Your father"She flinched and involuntarly made a step back,Ben supported her back with his harm as she looked at Obi Wan.

 

"So her father was...a Jedi?"Asked Ben, Obi Wan nodded.

 

"He trained with Anakin when they where in the temple and was one of my apprentice too,he was quite strong too."Rey felt Tears treatning her eyes,but she held them in.

 

"What...what kind of person was...Zael?"A strong and serious man.Zael was 5 years older than her.He was serious in his duties and belived that his duty was the law.He belived the cause of the Jedi.He was also a kind and smart man,Zael,tought"He smiled a bit"He was just too serious and sometimes it seemed as if he had no facial expression,her complete opposite...i still remembered when i introduced him to my daughter,she tilted her head while he bowed in respect.

 

"This is Zael,he is a jedi and will protect you and your mother"

 

She looked at him for a bit"He is like this hu?Sigh"She looked at me and said seriously"Is he strong?"She asked me,at first i tought she meant if he was enought to protect them both mostly her when she know how to defend herself"

 

"Was she..."Rey asked.

 

"A force user,yes and a strong one too.Tought she seemed armless if you saw her but she was like her mother,strong and fierce"Rey felt happy to ear about her mother and was eager to know more of her parents.

 

Ben look at her thinking that she must have taken her force from her mother.

 

"You are a lot like her"Rey looked at him and said nothing.

 

"What did she say?"

 

"She said..."

 

FLASH BACK

 

Cathleen looked at Obi wan and nodded and gently said,"Then take it with you"

 

"Cathleen,don't be too full of yourself.Alone you can't yourself,he will stay here"Zelan looked at her.

 

"It's not that.Since he is strong he need to be where he is needed"

 

"He need to be here-"

 

"He is a Jedi,he need to follow you,not stay here"Obi Wan was taken aback just like Zelan but her mother wasn't.She tenderly carressed her daugther's silky hair.

 

"Let him stay here.Your father is right...you know why he is needed"She look down,Cathleen knew about the prophecy they told her when she was grown up enough to understand and yet again she kept quite this made them worried.

 

"Fine.But..."She pout like a child,no trace anymore of the serious and elegant girl of before she point a finger toward Zelan and said.

 

"Gosh he is too boring"

 

"Yes...please take care of his facial expression since you are here will you,he is too boring even for me.Sorry child"

 

"Hu?Master?"Zelan,who usually was wearing a stone like face for the first time felt like escaping,sweat down his spine as he looked at the carefree smile on his master's face.

 

"Please take care of them"

 

"PLease make him a human being"He joked around with his daughter.

 

"Fine,it's going to be a tedious job but i will do it"She smiled at Obi Wan and he did the same.

 

"Come here you little kid"She run to his embrace and hugged him.

 

"Fine,now stop it,it's about time for us to go"They separated he hugged tightly his love for a long time pouring all his feelings into it,she felt it too,but she gave him courage,everyone in the room knew how dangerous it was.

 

"Protect them well boy"

 

"I will master"He then left the room.Cathleen was a free spirit and a kind girl tought in the royal family kindnes was equal to idiocy she was still like that.As a matter of fact she practiced the masrtial arts every day the use of the force and her mental powers where really strong.She could destroy a big three without a sweat.Zelan at first tought she would be just a pretentious girl that had everything in life,but he soon discovered it wasn't like that.Her every action,where he will to protect herself and what she hold dear.Her smile was a way of life to her,she knew that crying was something that would never save her life and the duty she was going to inerit one day was something she needed to prepare.Cathleen wasn't a lazy and stupid girl,she was diligent in what she did and what she wanted but,she liked to prank people too much!.Her new favourite target was of course the stone,faced jedi Zelan.

 

"Zelan!"

 

"What?"He answered with his stone like expression.

 

"Smile"

 

"Princess this behaviour is not good for your status"

 

"Smile or i will use the force on you"

 

"Try me"

 

"Fine"She used a bit of the force but he put a wall on her attempt but she was used to more than just that,in the end they fought so many times,she bothered him,put all kind of animals in his tunic and so on,just to see a different kind of expression on his face.In the end she won,after days of trying,she did it.

 

"O!YOU SMILED!"He smiled at her,he was incredulous himself.

 

"I am not"He tried to go back to it's usual self but it was no use.

 

"You are handsome when you smile you know?"She smiled brightly at him who was left speachless.

 

"Princess,"

 

"I am coming!"He became a bit red in the face.

 

"Let's go...time for duty"He nodded and she smiled.They became inseparable and with time they fell in love.Of course it wasn't an easy relationship to have,but she did not care,not this time,even tought she knew,she would not be forgiven if it will be known.Times passed,her father told her that he found a skywalker,someone he can teach,this time he will be able to make things right.She agreed to it.

 

"I belive you...but remember,that child is still his flesh and bones,don't overestimate Darth Vader's bloody line Obi Wan."The queen and the girl he loved told him in her dutiful presence,he nodded and then she frowned showing her worried side to his decideion.

 

"Come back soon"

 

"I will"Finally she smiled and then Obi Wan looked at the couple,tought he did not know the truth yet.

 

"You two take care"

 

"Sure."Months went by and then voice of the opposition to the empire came to them,Leia organa and all her party a great deal,strong, and also about Luke Skywalker.As thing proceeded well,as for Cathleen and Zelan,in the end their love went to great lenght even tought he was worried and tried to deny her and his feelings it was no use,and then she became pregnant of a child.

 

END OF FLASH BACK

 

"That child was you"Rey felt once again tears come to her.

 

"But problems arose 9 months later"

 

"What problems?"Asked Rey.

 

FLASH BACK

 

They where in her room and he was sitting beside her.

 

"Come here...listen she is moving"

 

"Really?"She smiled

 

"Yea...here see for yourself"She take his hand at let it rest on top of her belly he felt happy and looked at Cathleen.

 

"Did you choose a name?"

 

"mmm,jj?"

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

"Yes...then...chris?"

 

"It feels like a boy's name"

 

"Then..."

 

"REY!"They both said at the same time,they chuckled a bit.

 

"O!"

 

"What is it?"

 

"I think she agree to it,she must like it hu?"They both smiled.

 

END OF FLASH BACK

 

"It was almost time for her to give birth and her mother wasn't feeling well,so she decided to give her daughter the title of thenext queen.It was unexcpected and it did not came in a good time,as she was in a delicate state but there was nothing she could do as her firm belief to protect the people was strong in her, she did not refuse the idea at all.But as you can imagine people wheren't happy about it,she also refused marriage proposals and so she wasn't useful and also she was an eyesore,a bastard girl,someone not worth following,but she was also too strong alone and with Zelan by her side there was no way to arm her,the problem tought was that people from the empire where going to help the traitors.They where too much for the both of them and so in the end they decided it was time to fight.

 

FLASH BACK

But then after fighting so much she was tired and maybe the strengh she used was too much and stress had repercussions on her body,she started to bleed.

 

"What is going on?CATHLEEN!"Zelan freaked out when he saw her in so much pain,but fear was what she felt more as she looked in tears at the man she loved.

 

"My child..."He was worried.

 

"What?What is going on?"He found a safe place in the palace and brought the queen together.

 

"Queen!Please,come over"

 

"Let me see quickly!"The queen already had a child and so she knew what to do.

 

"You are bleeding too much"

 

"...Mom,is Rey going to be fine,mom!"

 

"She...your water broke"

 

"What?"

 

"It's time child!"

 

"What?...right now?!"Said Zelan worried.

 

"She used too much of her energy and moved too much in her state...that's why"Cathleen started to scream in pain.

 

"Who is here!?"Stormthrooper went their way Zelan needed to protect them,she looked at her.

 

"Be safe...i will come back soon"

 

"Child!Calm down!"After many hours of fighting outside for Zelan and inside the room for Cathleen to make the child be born she was finally able to deliver the child safely.Her cries where a sound of joy in the desolate room where only death steps and screams of pain could be heard.

 

"She is born!She is born now!..."

 

"She is beautiful child"The queen kissed cathleen's forehead and took a clean and white towel she found in the room to wrap the child.Then she used the force to help her daughter to close the wound of the childbirth,she was exausted,and then almost sleepy she heard a bag in the door,they tried to hide themselves but the child was crying so it was difficult not to be noticed.The child cried and then a man's voice could be heard.

 

"She...is she my daughter?"

 

"Zelan!"His face was smiling as he saw the child.

 

"She is beautiful"He wanted to take her in his arms tears down his dirty face and a smile."Rey...little Rey"His face started to become pale and his smile felt weak"I am sorry"He fell down.

 

"ZELAN!"Cathleen was scared withless while she saw the man she love on the ground she tried to make him turn around.

 

"Speak to me!What is going on?Zelan!"She cried and she put his head on her laps.He smiled weakly.

 

"You should smile,you are so pretty when you do"

 

"IDIOT!"He wiped away her tears.

 

"Wait,i can-"She wanted to use the force but he stopped her,"What are you doing?"

 

"I am afraid it will be usless,don't waste time with me"His voice was so low she felt like her world could die at that moment."

 

"Don't do this to me!Please!"She cried and this time he cried too.

 

"I am sorry"

 

"No!"The child as if she knew what was going on started to cry too.

 

"That child small voice,i could ear it at last"He said,at that moment he fainted.

 

"No...Zelan...ZELAN!"She cried and tried her best with the force but was too weack to do anything good,suddenly the door slammed and they where seriously scared it would be the end.

 

"Cathleen!"It was Obi Wan Kenobi.He saw the situation and freaked out.

 

"What is going on!"

 

"Obi Wan quickly come here"

 

"Zelan,zelan!"She was holding his head tight,he squat down to see the situation"He is still alive,wait here let me see"He looked at the wounds and tried to stop it with the force,the blood finally stopped.

 

"We need to leave quickly!"They safely went out of the palace but when they where about to reach the ship

 

"Stop right there!"They turned around.

 

"Obi Wan...you are going to be killed"One of the people finally pulled out their weapon.

 

"I order you to stop!"

 

"Queen,shut up,look in what state are you in"He noticed the little child in Cathleen's arms,"O that child,is a complete bastard...hu?Time to kill them all"They pointed the blaster toward mother and daughter.

 

"No!"Obi Wan was about to do something but then he felt Zelan escape his grasp and protect them both with his body,a dead embrace indeed.

 

"...ZELAN!!!!!"She cried in fear,scared.

 

"No,please,don't!...Why"He smiled.

 

"I hope that one day...we could see each other again...the 3 of us.Protect her well...i love you Cathleen"He died and the hand he was touching her crying face slowly fell down like his body.She was speachless painful tears down her face.

 

"That was a good one...now time for the rest...the child...let me kill her...he died because of her...she is bad news i tell you princess,ahahahahaha"

 

"Bastards!!!"Obi Wasn't used his lightsaber quickly and the force too,but there where to many people he had to look out to,and unfortunately the wound of his previous battle gave him problems

 

"Cathleen escape please!"But she was still there for her love crying in her desperation,the queen who was powerless in seeing her daughter in misery was taken by surprise and shoot in the back.

 

"MOOM!"

 

"Child...quickly leave...i am fine..no!"

 

"Go!"She pushed her away 

 

"SATINE!!!"Obi Wan was scared and angry he killed them all but satine was at death door

 

"Satine!No!"He run to her side holding her in his arms crying.

 

"Don't cry...Please protect them,Obi"

 

"SATINE!"People came again toward the to attack them both and Satine was already dead at the time he turned to hug her,he cried just like Cathleen.The situation was worse than ever and at least he needed to protect his daughter and that little child,his grandaughter"

 

"Let's go"He wiped his tears and then grabbed her hand to run towards the open door of ship,cathleen wasn't in great condition at all,but she held the child tight in her arms.After they entered he quickly put them both on the near small bed.

 

"Lay down,i need to go"She nodded and Cathleen looked down at Rey.

 

"Child...my Rey...i am sorry..."Tears fell down her eyes,painful tears as she kiss the child's small forehead.

 

"I am such a weak mother,sniff"She touched her small hand as she cried and looked at her...i love you child...i am sorry"She was too tired and closed her eyes,Obi Wan heard her last message.

 

"Dad please...protect her...and tell her that i love her very much and that i am sorry.Dad...i am sorry"She cried and he quickly run to where she was laying.

 

"Cath,Cathleen!"He tried to shake her body,tears fell down his face again he cried and cried,then the child cried too.

 

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NOT YOU TOO!"

 

"Why!?Not you too,please!stop joking around...No!!!"He pleaded for her to wake up but he knew there was nothing he could do,he cursed his fate and the fact that he came so late,he kept on apologizing and the child cried again in the arms of the mother who even in death was holding her in her arms.After he escaped he knew that the child could not stay with him,because it would be in more danger than ever so he decided to leave her to people he knew,telling them to take good care of her.

 

"UA!!!"She was crying and grabbing his finger with every strenght she had in her tiny body,he felt like his heart was being torn to pieces,this small child was sensing he was leaving her and in her attempt she seemed to pleed him not to leave her behind,he cried and cried again.

 

"I am sorry little Rey.Please forgive me"She cried together with him,she didn't want to let go and with her other hand she grabbed his beard.

 

"Please forgive me.I will come back for you one day"Then he easly pushed her away and delicately gave her to the couple.He heard the pleading cries of his grandaughter and felt like dying, a piece of his daughter,he felt like he was leaving her own daughter behind,he turned around as he saw the child looking his way,crying,fighting even tought she was tired herself,she seemed to call for him to take her with him.

 

"Don't go!"It felt like she was saying bin her cries,but he turn around and run to the ship.

 

END OF THE FLASH BACK

 

"...This...is what happened"Rey felt a burning pain inside of her,it was hard to breath,the tears she tried to push away so much fell down as her face was speachless,mouth a bit parted,eyes wide open.She looked at Obi Wan,his lips started to tremble as he looked at her his eyes becoming red,she slowly looked down and felt her knees go weak on her.

 

"NGH,sniff"She crunch down and worried Ben follow her down,she fell and he hugged her from behind,feeling the pain she was going trouh.

 

"n,"She cried silently and he regretted.

 

"I am sorry...i couldn't bring you with me."She cried but didn't look at him,sge just cried and cried and he cried too.

 

"As a spirit i tried to look for you,but you powers where still not attivate so i couldn't find you,i was trying to find the people i left you with but found out that they sold you off,but as i roamed as a spirit on jakku i could see a girl alone in the desert,you where already a young woman and you never left that spot...i had the doubts if you where my Rey...As i watched...I had no idea you went trought such a life,you where all alone and i-"He was stopped at her every cry.

 

"I tought i did something good,no one would ever find you with them that's why i had...to leave you there,but i should have done better...i shouldn't have leaved you with them...i saw what happened with han solo and everything "She put her hand to cover her eyes.

 

"Rey..."Ben say watching her.

 

"Sniff,sob...sigh...sniff"She slowly get up and walk toward Her grandfather.He watch as she come towards him.

 

"It's ok...you came back...at least you"He cried and she wiped his tears away.

 

"They loved you Rey"She looked at him and nodded.

 

"Don't think it was your fault"She cried tears again,because she really was thinking it was her fault,but at his words she nodded again.

 

"They loved you dearly,in their clumsy way me and your grandmother we love you child"She cried again and looked down he pulled her into his embrace and let her cry.

 

"Why are you crying so silently...you used to cry so much back then in a loud voice...why are you like this child?"It pained him,because it seemed like she was used to cry silently like that already.She did not answer at all and cried in her own way.Yoda looked at the scene painfully sad,he felt so down and so did Ben,gosh they both went trought shitty life.After she cried Rey wiped her tears and looked at her grandfather once again...

 

"Sniff...the prophecy...what was that?"She said with a broken voice.He wiped his tears and settled himself a bit,regaining his composure."The prophecy was about their legacy"

 

"Legacy?"Asked Ben.

 

"Yes"He looked at Ben in the eyes."Leia organa...or i should say Leia Skywalker...then Ben Solo.You."Ben opened wide his eyes."You,who where followed by the darkness since young,you who where tortured by it, all your life,and fought it with everything you've got...but in the end you went to the dark side.Lonely,tortured daily by him,hurt"

 

Ben looked down thinking back to everything he went trought.Alone,cold,hurt phisically and mentally even more,he went trought hell every single day by the hands of snoke.It was agony to him,yet,he stayed,for the fear to fight the voices again,to feel rejected and hated by his parents,because they never undertood the effort he put since young to fight for his own life,to fight for them to stay with them in the light but then everything fell,he had no more strenght after what Luke did,he convinced himself,.he was alone and that the dark was his call,he embraced the darkness and his rage.But still it was hurting even more.As he listened to his words.

 

"But full of light and love for your family...you are different from Anakin...stronger that him...Ben solo.And then"He looked at Rey who was confused.

 

"Then you,the daughter of my Cathleen...you...who went trought as much heart ache and loneliness and yet,you are still smiling,fighting bravely with force and courage...you are the light in the darkness...you that have the will power of my daughter and the seriousness of your father and our powers,you are her legacy.Mine,that i was Anakin's mentor,you who went into the dark whole yourself when not even i was so eager to go into it.You are braver than anyone."He looked once again at Ben"Ben Solo,you are a sensible boy,but too hurt to understand and too young to see,it's understandable"

 

"Are you telling me i am an idiot?"He asked not pleased.

 

"I am telling you...that you are stronger than your grand father.Unlike you,he lost himself due to his love and didn't know how to fight his urge"

 

"I am the same tought"He said.But Obi Wan Kenobi shake his head.

 

"You where fighting since your earlier age.No one could be able to hold on till you where a young boy..."

 

"But i did went to the dark side,i gave up everything"He said with anger and sadness in his eyes.

 

"You...had conflict in you,something no one in history was able to have once they left the light"

 

"Anakin had it tought"

 

"Only at the end but you are still young and you feel the pulls to the light,you refused the dark side because of love...because of Rey.You two are the prophecy my daughter received when she was only an infant"

 

"What did you say?"Ben asked looking at Rey.

 

"Me...and her?"

 

"You two,the next generation stronger than us and aware of the two sides of the force you two...where destinate...to save the galaxi...but before everything else...you two saved yourselves,because you had each other"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK,SORRY IF THERE IS A BIT OF CONFUSION,BUT I HOPE I WAS ABLE TO MAKE IN AS CLEAR AS POSSIBLE.i ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER,TOUGHT I CRIED BUCKET AS I WAS WRITING IMAGINING THE WHOLE SCENES,ANYWAY PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU HAD THE SAME REACTION AS ME,THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ THIS FANFICTION OF MINE,SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES AS I AM NOT AN EXPERT OF STAR WARS,BUT I USE WHAT I KNOW TO BLEND IN MY FANFICTION FOR WHAT I NEED,HAVE A GOOD DAY .


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPETR 12

 

JUST TO CLARIFY SOMETHING EVEN FOR ME,I NEED OBI WAN TO BE ALIVE IN ORDER FOR HIM TO LEAVE HER BEHIND SO TO SPEAK,I MODIFIED THE ORGINAL TIME OF HIS DEAD,FOR ALL THE STAR WARS LOVERS PLEASE FORGIVE ME.HIS DAUGHTER DIED 7 YEARS AFTER THE END OF ANAKIN AS DARTH VADER.

 

"We?..."Rey and Ben look at each other,doubts written all over their faces"Are you saying that the two of us where fated?"Rey asked.

 

"That's right.I didn't understand why at first.What i tought for so many years was only about my daughter's life being in danger and since the prophecy said it was connected to Anakin it would have meant her life would be at odds because of him."He sat down"Even tought i had no idea of the reason why they would have anything to do with each other.They never even met what could there even be the reason for that phophecy.But after what happened at the castle..."He looked at Rey and then looked back down at his hands.

 

"When i left you on Jakku,i was out of my mind for days.But when i came back to reason and tought once again at what happened and about the prophecy i found something odd"

 

"Something odd?"Asked Ben.Obi Wan nodded as he looked his way.

 

"What was so odd?"

 

"The fact that she,indeed was in danger,she died but not because of Darth Vader since she lived for 7 years after Darth Vader died,but because of the battle for the power in the palace.Those storm trooper where called by those traitors but not on Darth Vader's orders since he was dead,at the time i didn't think that far.So the doubt in my head kept on staying"He tightens the grasp of his own two hands.His expression was showing all the pain,sadness and anger,even regrets of a past and life.Memories still vivid in his mind.

 

"I sacrificed my own life to make sure that Luke and the others could escape,but i was able to live with my will power and using the rest of the force i had in me.There was nothing more i could do back then for they had to think i was dead and do what they had to for the new peace of the galaxi on their own"

 

"Wait so you where alive?"

 

"I was.but i lived on edge all my life,i i showed up to my family palace of course they would have told everyone and the fact that i was alive would have been found out,that's something i didn't want to happen at all,so i went home only sometimes and helped the galaxi in my own way from the outside all the while searching for information on my daughter's fate.When i came back and saw what happened to the palace i was coming back from a fight and i was injuried badly but i couldn't think about it that moment,i had worse than that,but i couldn't take you with me,either way...i would have died a few days later.It was at that time,when i was about to die,in that moment i understood the prophet words,the future that Anakin and my daughter would bring wasn't in their own life,in their time,but the other generations...Luke would become a Legend sure but he was like the Jedi who had to shake the world back then.Kill the old for a new hope,but he wasn't the answer because he didn't bring last long peace.Anaking even tought he came back and redeemed himself at his last moment thanks to Luke,was someone that could bring balance,not Luke,who was clearly in the light,not even Leia,she was a young and strong girl,that went to great lenght to bring hope for a new order in the galaxi on her tiny shoulders like the kind Padmae...was pursuing.But she wasn't a user of the force in the strong sense of the word,even tought she would have been the one that Master Yoda tought would have been the best to undergo the lessons and become a jedi,but she wasn't still the one for the ever lasting.Leia Organa tought brought to light a young child.Ben Solo,who was Hunted my snoke since in her belly.Organa must have felt that sensation but kept on wanting the child."It was strange for Ben to ear all of those things of his past from a spirit.

 

"Mistakes where made,indeed,so in the end things went in a way where you went to the dark side,was that expected from the bloodline of Anakin?"He asked looking at Kylo,he felt like he was telling him he wass cursed or something.

 

"That would be what would come to mind at first,but it was because you where really strong,even in your will power.Anakin was already too far into it that he wasn't even able to feel love anymore,not till the end.But...it wasn't the same for you.The reason and road you walked on to reach the dark side was completly different.You tried to convince yourself it was the right path,but deep inside you,knew what you where doing wasn't right,you needed some kind of push"He looked at Rey and pointed a finger towards her while looking back at Ben.

 

"That push,that you needed was her"

 

"Her?"

 

"Me?"

 

"That's right.I am sure it was already sometime that you felt strange right?Before even knowing about her existence"Ben tried to think back at that time,and Obi Wan was right.He felt something unconfortable all along for a few days,something that made him feel unsettled,curious,wanting to know...but it was something dangerous,he could sense as much.Ben looked back at Obi Wan,while he kept on speaking.

 

"She awakened thanks to Anakin lightsaber and i,who guided her toward it"

 

"It was you?!"

 

"That's right,you had the force.You had the means but had no weapon,Anakin's weapon was already resonating with you so i just needed to guide you there."Rey now understood,what happened and why.

 

"Then you two finally met then,both your worlds changed completly.Ben beliefs was starting to shatter and he got the courage,the courage to finally get free from it.You two saw each other at the wrost time,the both of you fought till the death,but neither of you could bring the other to kill each other at every battle.In the end you two spent time together,understood the loneliness hiding in each other's heart,started to have feelings for each other,this time the battle wasn't to kill one another,but to protect.That was when everything changed.The entity of the darkness itself,it wasn't just a coincidence,it was known"

 

"So you are saying,that we are meant to get rid of that thing?That the prophecy was about us coming together to fight that thing?"

 

"Good,quick as your mother was"He smiled proudly.

 

"The two of you are the chosen ones"

 

"Aware you two are,you both expirienced the darkness in all it's aspect,expirience had,neither of you see only white or black."Yoda finally spoke.

 

"Little jedi Rey,saw how what belived family could turn foe,how dark people are,Ben saw that in the world still light is,your parents,even you tried to kill your pull killing off Han Solo"Ben painfully looked down.But you felt remorse,you felt the light coming to you,you searched Little Jedi Rey's light,not push away.Rey went in the dark whole all jedi feared, without esitation,you clearly had priorities,strong."Yoda walked right in front of them both in an instant surprising them.He raised his staff pointing at them both.

 

"You aware of the reality of situation Rey?"His eyes sharp as he looked at her.

 

"What did Luke teach you when he was still alive?"She stiffened for a bit but she then calmed down and with her decisive eyes she said what she belived.

 

"He told me to feel the balance in what was around me"

 

"Good.Now you think there still balance in the Jedi order?"

 

"...To tell the truth...there is no balance in it"

 

"What about you?"He point to Ben.

 

"Of course there is no middle when it comes to the dark side"He answered in not a real good way but it still satisfied Yoda.

 

"Then,you two...are now going to create that balance"

 

"O---OH?!!!"They both where unable to understand,how can they do that?Most of what is the middle of the darkness.

 

"There is no way the garkness can be balanced,don't say stupid things"

 

"Ben!"Reprimended Rey.But Ben was in no way going to budge the reality of the situation,he does not lie,there is no need to.

 

"Young Ben you still don't understand?"

 

"What do you want me to understand?How can we bring balance in the galaxy?A treaty peace?Don't make me laugh,do you think that one day,resistence and the first order would sit under a table and eat, playing happily?Do you think this would even exist?"His words and speech wasn't all that nice but he have a point in this.

 

"That's true,but the darkness i am talking to is right here"He point his staff on his heart"Everyone have good and bed side inside,black,white,but jedi is different just like first order,completly one sided.What you have to do is not let one of these two parts take the lead but make them work together,then blend with one another the result,will be a strong and wise power,knoweldged from both sides,truly understanding both the ends.The dark entity can be fought only with this kind of power."

 

"Gosh..."Ben pass his fingers trough his hair,annoied

 

"You two will train on balancing your two powers and...learning both ways"

 

"What?!"They asked in unison.

 

"You blend well already.Easy for you two"Smirked Yoda,then hit the both of their heads.Obi Wan chukled.

 

"Go eat a bit,soon come over we start when you come"Master Yoda turn around bringing his free arm behind his back,turning around and making a few steps then he finally disappeared.

 

"..."Ben pinched his head in disbelief and annoyance."Can't belive this is really going to happen,is he out of his mind?"

 

Rey sit on the bigroots of the tree in the cave,she closed her eyes looking at the ground.She needed to process everything that she came to know from Obi Wan,her grandfather.She had no idea something as big could have happened in the past,what responsability she have,how her existence is important to the galaxi.

 

"Sigh"She get up,deciding to fill her stomach,because she need energy to even think.

 

"Ben,let's go eat something"Ben look at her,she still have sign of tears in her face,ben walked to her but was interrupted.

 

"Rey"She slowly turned around.

 

"...Obi Wan..."He felt a bit sad.

 

"I wonder if i would ever hear you calling me grandfather"She looked down.

 

"I just wanted to tell you one thing"She looked up"What?"

 

"They really love you Rey,they tried to have children for a long time but ended up sad that she wasn't able to.But after waiting for so long you,gave them hope again,you represent hope Rey,so just know that they loved you dearly"He carressed her cheek.

 

"I just wanted you to know this...Your mother told me to tell you,that she loved you...Zelan too,he cried from happiness to ear your voice..."She started to cry again.

 

"Do you understand?"He wipe her tears away and she nod.

 

"Good"

 

"I am going first"She run outside and he was about to follow her.

 

"Ya...Ben"Obi Wan called out for Ben who turned around.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Listen well,boy.It's true,you two where destinate to meet and what not but remember just one thing,if you make her cry i won't let you have a peaceful day belive me"He said warning Ben.

 

"Tsk,i think here you are the one who made her cry river today"

 

"That's something bound to happen,but i won't tolerate if her tears are for you,so you better not make me see her or else galaxi or not i am gonna pay for it"Ben looked Obi Wan with an air of challenge that made Obi Wan frown.

 

"I have no intention of making her cry,it will not be me"

 

"Tsk"Ben leave till he vanish from the cave.

 

"I really hate your grandson"Say Obi Wan looking grumpy at the entrance of the cave.

 

"What's so wrong about him?Look at how handsome he is" voice answer him,it surely isn't master Yoda.Obi Wan turn around to see a young Anakin.

 

"Ya,look at that hu?"He point his finger toward the direction Ben left.

 

"I ma his elder,i am a legend,someone who teached you and yet look the way he is treating me...why the heck did they fall in love anyway?I don't like this thing one bit!."He crossed his arms but Anaking looked straight at his once master,and crossed his arms too,challenging him head on.

 

"Ben,is a strong man,who will protect her,he love her and that's all it matters.Truthfully speaking she couldn't ask for a better catch."He talked proud of his Grandson,but Obi Wan had a few things to argue with that.

 

"Are you for real?Ya!He is just a brat,too full of himself,tsk,just like his father...he got it from Han Solo i am sure.that character of his...Ya!Teach him some lesson will you?"

 

"What lesson?He is good as he is.Rey is a smart girl,instead of you,she choose the right person to share her life with.Think about it,wheren't they destined for each other already?"He smirked.

 

"You are jealous?Ya...she is an adult already,she can kick his ass when needed,look there,he cherish her so much and even killed snoke,what proof do you want more?You are getting old"Anakin shake his head,making Obi Wan's head emit smoke.

 

"You little!I need to teach you a few more things!"He take his hand and direct it toward his face.

 

"O?OUCH!"He pinch Anakin's cheeks hard.

 

"Ya!IT HUTS!"

 

"That smirk on your face!I will rip it off!Take this!"

 

"Damn it!OBI!"They roll down on the ground an Anakin try his best to shake him off,and he does a few times but Obi Wan was never one to back off.

 

"Ya!I already got you once,do you think i made you hurt myself that time because you where stronger?Dream on.you curly hair!"Anakin glare at him.

 

"Shit,you know i don't like that name!Take this!"He fight back,meanwhile at the side watching this pathetic show.

 

"Idiots...i should stop them right?"

 

"No.Fun is seeing how childish are they,Luke"Yoda smiled while Luke who appeared just right then shook his head in disbelief.

 

"Gosh,such important and strong people like them look what are doing doing?No saber,no force,just a fight between childreen"

 

"Ahahah,look your father will be bald!Ahahaha"Laughed Yoda while watching the show,look wasn't even surprised about his master anymore.

 

"They are force spirit...ogosh,my eyes are hurting..."Yoda looked at luke and then back at those two.

 

"You,can't face young Solo?"Luke watched his master for awhile and Yoda just smiled.Go there too and let you become bald!"

 

"AISH!"

 

"TUB"

 

"OUCH!"

 

"AHAAHAHAH"

 

"YOU ARE CRAZY!"Luke shout to his master Yoda who seemed having the time of his life.

 

Meanwhile outside the cave.Ben saw Rey waiting for him.he felt happy,she didn't leave but instead waited for him to come out.

 

"Who is gonna let her be sad?Not me...she is mine and i love her"He wisper and walk with his long legs toward her.Who didn't notice his presence.He stop right behind her,lean to her cheek and kiss her.

 

"O!Rey was taken aback and tryed to turn around but at that moment Ben held her in his arms and raised her in princess style,startling her.

 

"GASP!Ben...quickly put me down"She asked embarrassed but he smirked in a teasing way.

 

"I don't want to"She frowned.

 

"Are you going to bring me down the mountain this way?I am heavy you know?"

 

"So you know"She frowned.

 

"Ya!"She hit his chest and he chucled.

 

"Then put me down!"

 

"I need to excercise,since you are so heavy that's perfect,let's go"He smile big and walk happily towards the base,to Rey's protest.

 

"Ya!let go!"

 

"Just enjoy me..."

 

"HU?!"

 

"Put your head to rest on my chest and then,put your arms like like this,around my neck"She blush.

 

"Fine...i can't seem to do anything anytway right?"

 

"Bingo...you are powerless."

 

"But promise me,you will let me down before someone can see us"

 

"Fine,i promise..."He smile.

 

"...Fine"She let herself be carried and then she close her eyes feeling tired,she was so unsettled before but now with him by her side,rey can feel at easy and and relaxed,so much she felt like falling asleep.

 

After awhile Rey and Ben finnally arrived at the new base if the resistance,when Rey realized that people where about to see her in his arms she quickly asked him to let her get down.

 

"Ya,let me down!With a smirk he looked at her"I don't want"

 

"Stop being unreasonable and let me down!"She swifted her eyes between the incoming ship and to Ben who was not stopping at all.She hit him and tryed all that she could but he only laughed amusingly.

 

"Are you laughing?Ya,Ben Solo!"

 

"Yes,i know what my name is"She found him so hateful at the moment.

 

"I am gonna to make you bald,i am warning you"

 

"Try it,i can bind your hands to me and you won't be able to move a finger"He said proud of himself and she really wanted to punch him in the face!.

 

"I can use my force too,you better know i am strong Ben,let me down!-"

 

"REY!"A voice she knew well welcomed her embarrassment,she glared at Ben who didn't seem to mind.

 

"You will pay it later!"He smirked a bit."I look forward to it"He wispered as he looked at the running Finn.

 

"Rey!"

 

"O...yes...Finn"Finn looked confused at the scened that was in front of him and frowned.

 

"What is going on here?"

 

"O...I am fine...he was just..."She looked at Ben once again and with greeted teeth she wispered to Ben.

 

"Let me down"With a straight face his answer was."I don't want to"Finn intervene.

 

"Let her go,she said she is fine"

 

"I don't want to.She is hurt anyway"

 

"What?I am not hurt,what the heck are you talking about?"She said loudly"Look at your knees,and arms,you are full of bruises and blood"

 

"It was just trauning!Of course it can happen!"Finn didn't like how they where so intimate with each other,to Finn this man seemed dangerous and Rey was too important dor him to make her get hurt,he won't allow it.

 

"Ok,even if she is hurt you can give her to me,i can bring her to-"

 

"No need.Now let me pass please,so i can bring her to het her wound treated"Fin was fuming with rage.

 

"I told you,i will bting her there"But Ben was in no way goingto let him win,it was not him who will loose,so he rejected him again,but at this point Rey,who saw as he right to decided for herself got ignored by them both started to get angry so she pinched Ben's cheeks sooo hard he actually felt pain.

 

"UFKDJFDJ"

 

"Since you don't listent then this is what you get!"She waited for his grasp to losen up and she used that moment to slip away.She hesitantly looked at Fin over,she tried to smile,but it was an attempt not really convincing at all,still she tried.

 

"What is going on Rey?"

 

"O?nothing,ahahaha"But Finn frowned and pulled her closer a bit farther away from where Ben was.

 

"What is it Finn?"He looked at her a bit angry."You tell me,what is going on?Do you think i am an idiot?What is going on between you an that man over there?"He pointed his finger towards Ben,she looked at what he did and then patted his shoulder.

 

"Nothing really,i was training and then...i..."She tried to think of what to say"O!I hurt myself,so he brouught me here...like that...yea"Talking about the way Ben carried her.When Ben saw just how intimate she was with that Tr-no,now he is called Finn,yea...he tought to himself he really hated him.On his part,Finn was having it hard with Rey all the same.He crossed his arms looking at her with doubts other that the feeling of being lied to.

 

"You are no good with lies,you know it right?"She innocently answered"I know"

 

"Then why are you lying to me?"She froze,realizing she just dug her own grave.

 

"Finn,you see-"I bet he is now more important than i am,right?"She started to panick.

 

"No!,it's not like that!Really Finn!Belive me!"

 

"How can i belive you if you don't tell me anything?Since you came back,you became strange.There where all sort of things that happened yet not a word of explanation from you.I couldn't even worry since i had no idea,of what i should worry about"He said while looking at her.She felt how disappointed he seemed and Rey,felt bad because she didn't think of his feelings.

 

"Finn..."Her voice became softer..."i am sorry...it's just that...a lot happened and..."

 

"Then why do you not tell me anything?"

 

"I didn't want to worry"

 

"I want to worry about you,that's something i decide not you."She looked down,in silence.Finn looked her up and down.He noticed her face,pale and with her eyes red,it was obvious that she cryed a lot,he was so worried and most of all it felt as if he was loosing her friendship,like she is building a wall between them.She is such a mess,tired and only now he noticed just how thin she became.All these days he didn't even see well what was going on with her.He stayed with Rose a lot after she was all well and even tought he tried to respect her space,Rey always slipped away and there was nothing but Rose.He felt a bit guilty too,he tought that maybe he wasn't a good friend either,since he was thinking more about Rose so maybe he was also angry at himself,but today he really was scared.She seems so tired and frail,he never saw her like this.Not to mention this tall man,who just arrived and was always near her and Leia,it also felt strangely familiar too and it didn't give him a good feeling,so he wanted for her to not spent too much time with him,but it seemed like she is more interested in that man than in their friendship.

 

"So?"He looked at her,but seeing her so hesitant,he felt angry even more,he clench his two fists"I see"He looked ahead and walked past her.

 

"Finn!"She looked around sadly.Rey felt sad but how can she tell him that Kylo Ren is here and that he redeemed himself so he is now here,Knowing Finn he will never accept it,not to mention,about what happened in the latest week and today too.Rey was just too tired and after dinner she will have to go to the cave with Ben once again.How can she tell him everything that happened and what she found out about her origins when not even Rey herself,can belive it,a princess.She is a princess a fucking princess! And she is scared to ask if her planet was still existing, for various reasons.

 

"SIgh"She take a deep breath and then then let it go.

 

"What's wrong?"Asked Ben while walking towards her,she look at him and smile just a bit before turning back to look at Finn direction with a sad expression sighing once again,this makes Ben a bit annoyed.

 

"Why are you so worried about that t...i mean Finn"She look back at him and after a few seconds she say.

 

"He is the first friend i have ever made in my life.Fin is a person i care about,he is important for me"He sfrown even more.

 

"Is he that important to you?"

 

"...He is...sigh"She put her hands on her face."Why is my my life so complicated?As if i don't have enough on my plate already"Ben take her hands and bring her to the place Leia gave him.

 

"What are you doing?Hey...ben?"He enter the room and close the door...he look at her and then let her sit down,making her even more confused.

 

"Why did you bring me here?We need to eat and then go back to the cave,we don't have time-"She get up but he stop her making her sit down once again.

 

"Ben"She said.

 

"First of all,i need to make something clear"

 

"What?"

 

"I am the most important person in your life...am i right?"He asked with his usually beautful face,that make her skip a beat eery time.She blush and the only thing she can do is slightly nod.He smile,before going back to his questioning one.

 

"Second.Since i am your most important person he should not affect you so much.You only need me"Her mouth agape.She blinked a bit and then closed her mouth.

 

"What are you trying to say?"

 

"That you don't need to worry about him,he is no one."She look at him,there a few explanation she need to do with him.She is a novince in relationships,as friends or has a lovers,but she sure know much more than he does.She look up at him and grab both his hands."Sit down."He look at her and then she push him gently to sit next to her.After he sit,Rey look at him.

 

"It's true,you are the most important to me"He sae her blushing face,but she still didn't make her voice show her embarrassment.He is happy to hear her say that.

 

"But i need him too"He frown.

 

"What does it mean?Is he more important than me?"She lightly hit him lightly on the head,gaining his annoyed expression.

 

"Finn,is important,because he was my first friend.You know it don't you?I only saw people like me or even worse people on jakku and spent a few words for exanging things for a half portion of ration.I lived my life in the deseret all alone for years and years.I never had someone who sincerly worried for my well being,who fought for me and smiled gently at me.Finn is in love with Rose your know her right?"

 

"O yea...that girl"Rey nod,"But he is worried because he feel like i am distancing myself from him.You know it better than anyone that he is just as lacking in the family aspect as as me and you.but i admire him because he was strong enough not to kill.He was scared of the first order coming to get him and wanted to leave but he came back,because he was worried about me.I also care for him,like family."She smiled sadly"Finn is the person who showed me how a human can be gentle and caring..."She close her eyes and tighten the hold on his hands,she felt like crying."He was the one who made me leave jakku for the first time in years...i can't and i don't want to loose him no matter what...but i am scared.Should i tell him everything?If not,just how much should i tell for him to understand me and to not leave me?"With just those last words he understood her well.Finn was important to her and she would feel lost if he would leave her,she doesn't want to be abandoned.Also,if he think about it,stormtrooper are just as pitiful as he is.Taken since children trained to kill and most of all forgetting everything and every emotion,they could ever have,indeed,all those people,where just pitiful children,who couldn't have the slightest type of emotion or toughts.they could only get orders and hope to not be killed by them.Finn indeed was strong,to leave the troops it was also true that,Rey was important for him.He remember how he fought with him to protect her.THinking back he was gratefuul,what if he did something to her back then?Now he also understand why she was so angry when he hurt Finn.Yes,everyone here,are people with a sad past.He find himself discovering emotions he never had before.Even the word friend,what does it mean?But since he is important for her.Ben sigh.

 

"Then go to that f-i mean Finn.And tell him watever you need to..."He said with a even expression,she looked at him with a surprised expression"But i am bad at lying"

 

"Do you trust him?"She nod.

 

"I do"She answer without hesitation and this made him a bit unconfortable.

 

"Just go...tell him what you think it's good enough"

 

"..."

 

"What are you looking at?"

 

"I think...i like you even more now"She was surprised by her own words and he was surprised at first but then his eyes became tender,as he saw her run away in embarrassment"I will go now!"

 

\-------------------

 

Fin was training on a near hill,venting all his anger into it.

 

"What the hell,you are so lovey dovey with him and leave me behind?"Sweat drips down his face as he use strenght in every attack.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Finally he fal down on the groundcompletly tired.Panting hard.

 

"Finn"He look up and it was Rey,he frown.

 

"What do you want?"She look at him and then sit down next to him,he look at her a bit surprised,but made space for her to sit in a better position.

 

"...I have something to tell you"

 

"No need.I am not forcing you"He said a bit angry,not even looking at her.She hold her knees and rest her head on them.

 

"Please,don't be like this.It's not easy for me.I am...so...scared"He finally look at her,and he could finally se  
just how much she must have built inside her heart.

 

"What is going?"He ask tenderly with a bit of worries.She look at him,her expression firm,so firm it made him surprised."Before i tell you...you must promise me,that no one,not even Rose muct know of this,in the resistence no one must know of it...can you promise this?"It must be something bug if no one must know of this.One thing he is good at is keeping secrets,at least what is right.He nod.

 

"I swear to what i have deared to me"He will never broke the promise,he promised to her and to himself.She nod and start to explain.

 

"Ben...he is leia's son"Who?But her son is-"She nod,he open wide his eyes and get up"

 

"REY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?aRE YOU TELLING ME THAT HE IS-"

 

"FINN!"She look at him and shake her head,he then calm down and sit back down reluctantly,he wispers to her.

 

"Are you for real?He is Kylo Ren?"

 

"Ben...he is Ben"

 

"No he is not!-don't you know what he did?He-"

 

"Finn...he suffered too...just like us."

 

"BUT-"

 

"Let me explain.YOu will understand everything"He reluctantly silenced."Ok...i will listen"She nod.

 

"...He is someone,that was haunted by snoke since he was inside of Leia.He tried to fight him since he was a child,he tried everything possible.But he was still a child and was scared.THose voices never left him,while his parents where busy and he felt lonely...one day Leia,decided to make Luke train him,in hope to make him strong enough to fight with everthing he have got.But,he felt abandoned,still he did as his parents wanted.But,as his powers grew stronger,the eager snoke was to bring him to his dark side.One night Luke was overcome iin fear as he tought of how stronger BEn was and if he would have become another Vader.in the end,he went to Ben wielding his saber,when he realized what he was about to do,Ben already woke up.He was terrified and felt betraied by his uncle.It was then that the darkness took rest into his heart.He was too hurt and tired to fight the darkness,That night,was created Kylo Ren and it was the reason why Luke was hiding himself.For the guilt and the shame of what he did back then."Finn,couldn't belive it.It's true,he knew well what the first order was like, and he heard from some people just how much more cruel snoke was.It was almost everyday when he hd to take out corpses of stormtroopers that where killed by snoke in an impetuos of his rage.Fighting him since he was a child was in no way easy.

 

"Luke...he really"She nod"But he regretted it...every time"She settled herself in a better position"Me and him are connected by the force"WHAT?!"He screamed in shock"

 

"Calm down!"

 

"OK..."

 

"After he killed snoke to save my life,i was so angry at him,but i also felt regret,he must have felt abandoned by me too.It hunted me.YOu know about how force users can become one with the force?"

 

"I had no idea"

 

"O know you know.So,master Yoda...told me about the fact that Kylo was the tarhet of an entity stronger that snoke and if he would be left like that then the galaxi was doomed to darkness forever"

 

"W...what did you say?"He was scared after earing what she was saying."He told me i had to be the one to protect him,because i only was able to make him turn.And i did,he fought the entity and won"

 

"Then is everything fine now?"She shook her head."Not even an inch"Then he did not won!"

 

"He won,because now,he won't be controlled anymore.But,the entity is still there,i took the children that could be useful as force user to him,i didn't want those children to go trought everything that Ben did.But what if there are still others?I don't know,but this place is secure for now but outside is different"

 

"Can you trust him?"

 

"i can,i trust him"She said with no hesitation"The darkness made a lot of arm to his family.For exemple darth vader,just wanted to protect his wife.He begged the one who hold the power of the darkness at the time,if her life would be spared her was going to turn to the dark and he did.But it was a trick,he was consumed by the darck every dayloosing the wife he loved ,but in the end he reedemed himself.Ben tough...was stronger.He wasn't at all completly happy with the life he was living and he couldn't hate his parents completly"

 

"But he killed Han,his father!"

 

"He did,he was desperate to find the dark again,but he made a mistake,the guilt will never stop hunting him.He isn't happy about it.But snoke only teached him how to hurt..."Finn remained silent.It's true,kylo Ren was brought to him when he was young and trained.

 

"He was tortured mentally,but it was the only thing he knew,now it's different,he is slowly understanding"

 

"...then what about you?Is this what is making you so unstable and sad?"She look down.

 

"Finn...it seems that i am a princess"Finn fell silent for a few seconds and then blurted to laugh.

 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA,THAT WAS FUN,A PRINCESS?Rey, please-"Her smile was sad and he knew she was sincere"IT's true?Are you serious?..."She nodded"How...i mean...did you know?"

 

"...My grandfather...told me"

 

"What?Who is it?Where di you find him?"

 

"He found me.He was the one who tought darth vader"

 

"...HU?!"

 

"He is a spirit now.His name is Obi Wan"

 

"Obi Wan?"She nodded and he couldn't belive it.

 

"He said that,my father was a jedi,his name was Zelan,he was strong,but too serious...not fun at all"She attempted to laugh but it was no use.

 

"He...Obi Wan was in love with the queen of a planet and her name was Satin,she gave birth to a girl...Cathleen...my mother's name"He tighten the hold on her knees"She was constantly in danger but never lost her smile,she was a strong forceuser and even tought she was always mistreated because there was no pure blood in her veins she wanted to protect her planet...when Obi Wan put this serious Jei to protect her it was a disaster,she was a tornado and he was serious and a bit mischevious,in the end they fell in love and i was born...Cathleen was born with a prophecy"

 

"A prophecy?"

 

"Yes.That her future and Anakin's future,i mean Darth Vader's future,where bound together.That's why he put Zelan to protect her,because he was strong and capable.

 

"But...the palace was attacked by the enemies of the palace and...she gave birth to me in that hell"She felt tears treatening her eyes.

 

"My father...sacrified himself to protect us...then...my grandmother died and...my mother even tought she was inside the ship,the heart ache and the birth in such a condition.Where to much for her and so...she died to...holding me in her hands"Finn had no words to say,how sad he was in seeing her like that.It was then that i was left in Jakku because he couldn't take care of me.But he had no idea that i would be sold on Jakku.Then everything happened,i met you...and finally i met him.Ben."Finn was confused.

 

"The prophecy...was about me and Ben"

 

"You two?"He frowned.

 

"Yes...me and him.It seems all like a joke.Our families where united like this."She tought for a bit and he felt so sad for her,he saw her force a smile."So,now do you belive me?...i am a princess..."He knew what she was thinking even if she didn't say anything,Finn hugged her.

 

"It's not your fault"

 

"...Ben said the same thing..."He tought about Kylo Ren,no now he is Ben Solo.He sure went trought a lot.Tought his life was quite a shitty one,and Rey...poor gentle and kind Rey,she is so pained,it hurts his heart.

 

"I am fine now"She let a few tears down her cheeks,from the distance Ben saw everything and after awhile he walked towards them.

 

"Rey"She looked up.She smiled"Ben"Finn saw the way she was looking at him.

 

"It's time to go"She nodded then she looked at Finn,let's go.

 

"Where to?"Ben look at Finn with a slight frown.

 

"Eat.Are you not not hungry?F-"In that moment he was sure that he would call him by his code name but instead"Finn"He was surprised to the least,was this really Kylo Ren?Bu it was sure he went trought a lot of things trough his life,he was tortured day in and day out,for him to be still this sane in mind,enough to free himself after so much that snoke did,was no simple task.But even tought he knew what his life was like,he is also aware that he can't simply forget everything that happened and that he did.Rey Went ahead and the two of them walked behind as if it was done on purpose.Still neither of them really spoke until Ben did.

 

"Are you still angry with her?"

 

"When was i ever angry with her?"He said annoyed.Ben looked ahead of him"She is mine"Ben said and Finn tought this was bad,he knew it,this man was no good,who knows what he want to do to Rey.

 

"Don't you try and hurt her K-"Ben looked at Finn,who remembering his promise called him by his given name.

 

"Ben!"Just a bit,Ben felt himself smile,tough it was so small that Finn did not see it.

 

"I have no intention of hurting her...i don't want to...se her cry again"He said looking at her back,it was at that moment that Finn understood just how much this person changed.Even the fact that he was talking this way with him,if it was the past,Kylo would have already choked him to death...but he isn't doing it.He calmed down and looked at Ben.

 

"Was everything she said the truth?"

 

"Yes"He said."Tought i was against telling you at first,for Rey you are an important friends...so i just told her to talk with you"

 

"You told her? to tell me everything?"

 

"Not really.I just said to tell you whatever she wanted,the truth an alf truth,whatever"His mouth twitched.

 

"But she ended up telling you everything."His voice was tranquil as if nothing would ever disturb his calmness.It was irritating.

 

"You...is thid for real?"

 

"...Yes"

 

"Gosh...Do you mean,you are fighting fith us?"

 

"I am fighting with Rey...as for the resistence"

 

"The resistence,is what can bring hope into the galaxi and it's also your mother wish to have peace.How can you be so-"

 

"What do you expect from me?"He was taken aback,Ben look at Finn and for an instant Fin was a bit scared,but what Ben said made him come back to reality.

 

"I want you to take responsability for the mess you made.The first order was what made the resistence this way,can you even look at your mother and these people in the face hu?"

 

"I think you misandertood something."Finn listened while frowing.

 

"Hux did everything,he was you can say the head of the first order"

 

"The heck i know you where the one who snoke wanted the most"

 

"Snoke wanted my power alone and i was not all that happy to have his continuos glare and treatening power in my head.But Armitage was different.Me and him...where different,in the strormtroopers eyes and the other people"Ben looked at finn in an even expression.

 

"They only followed me for fear"

 

"Still they followed you"

 

"Someone didn't even do that"He said while looking at him,making his rage hit a whole new level.

 

"After meeting her everything changed."Finn looked him with doubts,but he listened anyway.

 

"Rey,didn't succumb to me,not as a force user not as a human being.She hated me,loathed me,even so...she had the heart to listen to what made me Kylo Ren.I had no idea why we where bound together,but i felt peace when she talked to me,even yought the first few times she tried to kill me"

 

"Can you blame her?"

 

"From an enemy point of view,no i can't,Still i never wanted her to get killed"

 

"You wanted her to be like you!"

 

"Snoke wanted to see if he could transform and control her,but as for me...it would be fine if i could just have her around"Finn was confused,most of all why he is answering to him!

 

"I am answering you,because i think i need to get along with you for her sake"

 

"Ya!Are you in my head?!"

 

"Idiot.Your face say it all"

 

"TSK,why did you want her with you?"

 

"Because i felt her light,the pulls to the light and it was alluring.But most of all,because i felt like we where alike.But i don't know if she would have ever be alive if i captured her back then.Since she wasn't going to get controlled by him or anyone elde"

 

"Yes,she is surely that kind of strong girl"

 

"That's why he would have probably killed her,the biggest reason was because he knew i felt compassion for her"

 

"Compassion?"

 

"She was my pull to the light...together with my parents"

 

"Wow,even so you killed Han Solo."Ben didn't want to talk with him forever it was more than enough."GOing back to the main topic.I only fight for Rey.Not the resistence"

 

"Sigh,again?You-"

 

"You,have no idea of what we force user go trough,do you?"Finn was taken aback,because he indeed have no idea and it annoyed him.

 

Ben smirked"You talk but with no real ground"Then he became serious again"Your resitence,let's say the truth,is still alive only because she came to rescue you all,but your friends out there...they would have let you all die by the first order's hand"Fin didn't want to admit that short coming and instead lashed at him.

 

"Who fault was it hu?You have any idea of how many people died that day?I myself almost died!"

 

"Either way,it was your choice to come running there all alone..."

 

"You!"

 

"That day i was full of angerand i went on a ramppage,but she was the only person who saved you all not your friends not anyone else just her.Now,you all are putting you hope on her shoulder"Ben seemed like he spat venom at every word.

 

"Rey,she is doing more than enough,she doesn't like to have to shoulder all that,that's what distressed her.JUst like my parents wanted me to become some great jedy,just like the legendary Luke hoped for me whatever and then tried to kill me.Snoke?All the same.It's just that all of you want to use us."

 

"That's not true!"

 

"No?Then.will you stand up for her if you see disconfort in her?There will be more than one time where people will lay all kind of hope on her,some people will even ask her to bring back the dead,as if she have some kind of magic that can do that.You all will make her take choices she will have to follow.You heard about her mother.She was strong in the force and even tought people wanted to kill her,she would still fight for the sake of those people."

 

Fin started to feel guilty,it's true,it's inevitable most of all since she is the last jedy and is the one and only strong enough to help them,she will have to shoulder everything.

 

"Rey is the same...she can never say no if she sees person who needs her,but all of that...is only strenuos on her.She is wounded and hurt in her sould at the moment,it would be a day when,she would make decisions that she would maybe have never done if she could have avoided it,say...can you understand now?I know it because i did just that with snoke.I had a choice,but i was to blinded by hate and when i realized just what i was doing,it was too late and belive me,trying to convince ourselves to follow blindly what the other want...is a torture."Ben looked back the direction where Rey was standing,the ray of light where making her shine.

 

"I can never apologize enough,for what i did and it will pointless anyway.When you are weack,is at that moment where people take advantage of you,and i don't wish for her to end up in such a situation"Fin looked as his serene expression while looking at her,there he understood he is sincere towards her.And he also need to make some thinking.

 

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING?"She freaked out after seeing the two of them alone,what if they start to kill each other?But what she heard was only.

 

"Coming!"Answered back while he walked with his long legs to where she was,so fast that FInn was left in the dust,and he could only watch while the two of them seemed so compatible with each other even if,they where world apart.One white the othe black,she was the light he was the darkness,but never like this time he felt they blended well.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

 

After going back to the base Rey and Ben decided to eat something and then leave for the cave for their training with Obi Wan and Yoda.

 

As the two of them walked toward the cavern Rey looked at Ben suspiciously.He was looking ahead when suddenly he spoke to her.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that"

 

"Did something happen with you and Finn?"

 

"Yes,it did"

 

"Tell me what happened,you to seemed strange"He srugged his shoulders.

 

"I am fine,nothing is wrong with me"

 

"But aomwthing is wrong with Finn.Before he seemed so unconfortable around me,it seemed as if he couldn;t face me!"She said emphatizing that fact indicating with her arms the direction of the base where Finn was staying at.

 

"Then he must have done something wrong,why are you asking me?"

 

"Are you trying to be funny with me?"He smiled and denied everything,but she isn't buying any of it.She stop his tracks standing in front of him.

 

"Ben,stop being like this and tell me the truth,i am not going to belive that.Nothing happened really,maybe he didn't sleep well.He smiled and walking to wards the cavern,but Rey still wanted to know,so she kept on pestering Ben,but he didn't seem to mind,instead it seemed as if he enjoyed having her this way around him.

 

"Ben!You are laughing too much at me you know?This isn't fun!Tell quickly!"He feigned ignorance.

 

"I really have no idea"From afar four people where looking at them all of the people with different toughts,two of them kept on bickering.

 

"Look at that!Who is he trying to trick!I am going to kick his ass to day!He have to stay far away from my grandaughter!"

 

"O gosh!Obi Wan,seriously,she is not stupid,look at her she is happy with him so let them be!He is handsome too.Well he is so handsome because of me and also because of Padmae..."He smiled brightly and with a proud grin on his face,but Obi Wan was of a completly different opinion.

 

"Crazy idiot!Just to tell you,but you have become an ugly old man,you know?"

 

"I am handsome,and he is too,she is lucky"

 

"Ya!"

 

"O gosh!Let them be.Obi Wan,she is great girl,Young Solo is just teasing.No wrong he did"

 

"Exactly"Nodded happily Anakin.

 

"What is this?Master!Are you on his side?."

 

"I just say to leave,them alone.Grown up they are.No wrong done,he peaceful is/"YOda looked at Obi Wan/

 

"You usually happy to see Anakin,now why are you like this?"

 

"He is just jealous,gosh you are not even her father"

 

"I am doing this instead of Zelan,so what is wrong?He would have done worse than me"

 

"Would he really?"Asked Yoda raising an eyebrow.

 

"Master,Zelan was was really jealous! Of my daughter and i was of her too.And i don't like your grandson!"Said Obi wand to Anakin.Anakin looked at Obi Wan.Still Rey like my handsome grandson,so who cares of what you say.

 

"You little!-"Obi wan then become serious and more calm as he looked at the young couple.

 

"We,really failed these two kids"Said Obi Wan crossing his arms,Anakin made a painful expression and nodded.

 

"We,have in front of us,the results of our mistakes"Luke looked down and then at Ben."I am sorry"He said,but to himself.Luke couldn't tell those words aloud.he was just too ashamed,even so,he decided to protect him this time,Kylo and Rey.The atmosphere wasn't all that goo,Master Yoda looked at the couple with an even expression,not painful not guilty,then he look at the 3 people beside him and appeared behind each of them hitting their head with his stuff.They screamed in pain.

 

"Ouch,master Yoda!"The 3 of them said,looking up to yoda,who was in the air.

 

"Stop being like that,you are all dead.What is done,is done.Now,use that guilt to help use your 3 knoweladge to make them powerful,to protect.Teach what you know,say what wrong you did@

 

"..."

 

"Not only life choices,but way how to fight with saber,we know that those two different are"

 

"Everyone nods their head and become serious...They felt like they just heard once again something like gold from him. 

 

meanwhile REy is still trying to make head and tail of what happened with finn and Ben,but he won't say anything it seem instead that he is having fun not telling her.

 

"Tell me Ben!"She jump in front of her but he laugh a bit and turn the other way"She frown...

 

"Aish!...fine...i semm like an idiot child right now"She turn around and this time Ben lean down to rest his head on her shoulder wispering to her hear.

 

"Just so you know,i liked seeing you running all around to get my attention"He kissed her cheek smiled while seeing her embarrassed as her eyes became wide open.

 

"You!-"She turned her head and with a smile on his lips he kissed her,this time,bringing her face closer pulling her head toward his face with his hand,there is no say in how embarrassed she felt at that moment,she pushed him away...or at least she tried...not even that hard and he smiled,knowing that if she really wanted to,Rey would have put more strenght into hitting him or pushing him away,but she didn't that meant only one thing...she wanted to kiss him too,so he closed his eyes,finding a better position for them to kiss but...

 

"COUGH,COUGH,COUGH"Rey closed her eyes and relaxed,she didn't push him away anymore...who was she kidding,she knew she didn't try,when she started to kiss him back she heard a soud of someone coughing,her eyes suddenly opened wide she met Ben's eyes and quicly pushed him away,at the miment Ben tough,now she really wanted to end the kiss.

 

"...O-obi wan!-"

 

"..."Obi wan glared at Ben who didn't really care about his stare,thinking that he will just give him his best shot if he ever want to say something again,but Obi Wan didn't to his and her surprise,instead Obi Wan became serious and took a difference stance that what he had before.

 

"Did you eat well Rey?"She felt her heart beat fast as if she did something wrong and was caugh red heanded,so hesitantly she answered.

 

"Yes...we did"

 

"So the two of you are now weel fed and ready to start?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Good"Obi Wan then let the place to Master Yoda.

 

"Young jedy,you two are different"Hearing him saying that he is a jedi,made Ben feel strange,it made him remember about his uncle Luke and what happened,and a bit of anger came in but soon left when Anaking appeared.

 

"Anakin?!"Said Rey shoked.

 

"Hi Rey"He smiled and at that name Ben looked at the young boy in front of him smiling at Rey,shoked he wispered.

 

"Anakin?...darth vader?..."Anaking then looked at Ben.

 

"Yes...Ben,i am your grandfather"Ben was completly out of it from the surprise.He seemed even younger that himself.

 

"But you are"

 

"So young?Of course that's because i am not on the dark side anymore,i think the force made me be like the way i was before becoming darth vader?Or maybe i just hated the way i looked,i don't know but i am happy this way."He tried to joke with his words but it didn't change the fact that unfortunately there is indeed the fact that he is in front of Darth Vader.

 

"But i tought you where just an illusion?"Asked Rey."No i am not"

 

"He is here to train you"

 

"What?"

 

"Throw away the sabers you both have"Said Yoda,at his words they both looked at each other than back at Yoda.

 

"The how can we fight?We can't"Said Ben.

 

"You can young Solo,from now on you two will create a new one to use a saber only the two of you can use"

 

"What are you talking about?"Asked Rey.

 

"You,will train with anaking,Rey.And you with Obi Wan.The reason why is because you both came to term with both good and bad side in yourselves but now the two of you know just where to draw the line.That i will call it a different Jedy"

 

"A different?"The both said and Yoda nodded.

 

"The thing is that,you two can't never be just a jedy of light,in reality maybe a pure jedy only dedicated to the light never existed...because humans,and aliens are all the same,weak,just like i was."Yoda walk around the caver and everyone follow him with their eyes.

 

"Since old times it was always belived in the difference between sith and jedy,how wrong they are and we are always right.We set strict rules that young people did not understand.And doubts for the pain they had to go trough became unberable.Not understanding what the dark lies about or how much stained and unpure the jedi really where.There was no middle.As years passed i went trought a lot of heart breack,i hurt and have been hurt,but there i doubted sometimes if we where really right.I mean that as the older i get,after i died,everything i observed and saw,i could finally see what went wrong"Yoda look at both of the young people.

 

"We never stopped to listen and understand that we are made of doubts and darkness,we never where only good,we just didn't know where to stop,it was at those costrictions at those who decided to leave for better on their own,then i finally saw it,the truth.No jedy is really good,nor bad.While the same goes for the dark jedi,there was various reason to turn bad,like Anakin back then,feeling of love,the hurt of betrayal,the same for Ben Solo.betraial,loneliness but everything was because of love.Darkness use it well,but we just let it slip away.And loose every in the middle.Words could have been said differently,i should have teached better but before that,i had to understand.That a jedi is only complete if they know both parts,but jedy scared to see the dark in them,you Rey different,wanted to know and understand,you knew the better and the worse but did not falter even in illusion-"

 

"I did waver,i did"She said bitterly.

 

"No,you understood and decided,no one gave you help you decided and you then knew how strong your darkness is"She looked down.

 

"Knowing the short comings is the best way to fight,now you know you have dark in you but also decided not to go that way and just live with it inside of you.You finf it necessary right?"She nod he then look at Ben.

 

"The same you are.Kylo did not kill Rey,not killed Leia,not killed Rey,but snoke yes.You felt the pulls to the light and the fight between what you knew all your life and the unfamiliar and painful light,you knew it would hurt you but un the end you decided to change,knowing that darkness will still exist in you,but it's more like knoweladge you have,no temptaion you can[t withstand,you stronger."

 

"That's why you two are no longer white and black"Said Obi Wand"But you both are alf white and half balck"Said again Anakin.

 

"You are another type of jedi,since no pure white or bpure black."Said with an important kind of tone Yoda.

 

"What?What are you talking about?"They both asked."Then what are we?"Asked Rey.

 

"Then what are we?"Asked Ben.Yoda smiled.

 

"You two can only become,GREY JEDI"They both became doubfounded,speachless and mouth agape.

 

"What is that?Asked Rey hesitantly?"

 

"The balance Rey"A voice came in a dark corner of the cave and slowly it materialized into a young man.

 

"The balnce i talked to you about...this is what a grey Jedi is"

 

"Luke?"Asked Rey and Ben had a similar reaction,they both looked into each other's eyes.Ben still angry,Luke felt apologetic and sorry and sad.

 

"Hello Ben"

 

"..."Ben glared at him."So you became one of them?Asked Ben.Luke only nodded.

 

"Tsk"

 

"I am sorry...Ben"He said and everyone watched the scene.Ben will he be able to forget and forgive?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 

Luke appeared younger to Ben and Rey's eyes.

 

"What?You are even younger now?"Luke did not move from the place he was standing at the side Rey looked at them both,she was worried,she knew what past they have and Rey have no idea of how to put an end to everything,even so she tried to calm down,she know well that they had not once a good talk after that damn day,that's why she decided that they had to talk with each other to fight even,but there is the thing Ben need to say or do in order to lift the shadow he still have or to leave it there,along with the desire of revenge he can[t have anymore.On the other side someone else was watching the sad and hard atmosphere.Anakin.In a way he felt responsible,even so he did not move and just looked at them,at his son,who brough him back to the light and his sad but strong grandson.If there is something he learned in the past is that there is a time for everything,even if he wanted to say or do something it was not time yet,they needed to solve this on their own.Everyone looked at them but said nothing...well that's only till Luke answered.

 

"It seems like it"

 

"Younger that me"Said Ben as he looked at his uncle,no one could understand what would he do.

 

"And stronger than you are child"Ben face remained serious for awhile before inting for a smirk.

 

"Stronger?I don't know about that...Luke"Luke on the other closed his eyes and after putting his two hands behind his back he opened them once again,looking full of determination,right into ben-s eyes.Ben did not waver either and just looked back at him.

 

"We need to talk Ben..."

 

"Talk?"He raised an eyebrows.

 

"Yes,you can't say no,it's important for your training"At that Yoda laughed under his nose.He knew that it was not true,,it's just that luke was scared that Ben would refuse to talk things trough with him and not because there was indeed the need to talk to him,but well maybe in a way,this is still necessary.

 

"..."Ben said nothing and only looked at him"You are calmer than you where the last time we saw each other"He said remembering how Kylo went on a rampage that time,the time where he last met him when Luke the legend,died.

 

"Let's go Rey,you can start right right away with your training"Said her grand father and she nodded looked at them and then she said."Ok,let's go"Ben and Rey looked at each other,she nodded to him and he looked at her as she left for a higher pace inside the cavern.Back to the both of them Ben asked.

 

"What do you want?Talk,do you want me to forgive you"Because you never asked for my forgivness.Or peraphs you want me to forget and be happy laughing together with you?"He said to Luke.

 

"I know i have no right to even ask forgivness because i should have protected you back then...back then...i admit it,i was tempted.In the temple maybe my guard was lower than i expected,all these years,i asked myself,if it wasn't for the barried if...always if/But the truth was that i was just a coward."Luke expression was resolute because he didn't want to hide anymore.

 

"Back then i was too full of myself.I kept on doing things the way belived and didn't look at things changing,i didn't see just how much the danger became closer and stronger.I was sleeping that night,then i felt something strange and suddenly i terrifying voice forced me in my sleep.I couldn't open my eyes.It forced me to see,my family being slaughtered,people dying,blood darkness and among all that bloody bodies...was standing someone.I screamed because i couldn't do anything as i saw my sister and han die right before my eyes,my disciples.I tried to run and see if you where fine but then the man turned around and i was shoked,i fell on the ground.Then a voice i never heard before talked to me,i felt his presence right beside me.I was crying,scared to death,i was terrified and the voice told me.'LOOK,THAT'S HIS DESTINY,THAT'S WHAT HE REALLY IS,AHAHAHAH,YOU SEE,YOU FEEL IT,NO...YOU FELT IT ALL ALONG HE WILL KILL EVERYONE.YOUR NIECE...BEN.SOLO"i saw you staring at me with a red light saber smiling in such a insane way,then once again the voice said'LOOK HE WILL COME FOR YOU TOO.THAT'S SOMETHING THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEAR FUTURE.'i shook my head in denial trying not to see to hear,but it was no use'KILL HIM.IF YOU DO THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE,NO ONE WILL DIE...JUST HIM"i felt oppressed in my head,i was just so out of it that when i woke up i could still see that image,that voice,it still was engraved in my bones and mind"He looked at ben painfully but still he became resolute once again,it wasn't pity or redemption he wanted,Luke just tought that he deserved to know.Ben listened and clenched his fists,it was hard to listen to his words,but he wanted to know.

 

"...that's why i grabbed my light saber and rushed out of my room,running to where you where..."The harder part was about to arrive,for both of them."To kill you"Ben flinched a bit and his heart felt different emotions."When i was about to kill you,i was convinced it was the best thing for everyone but then i,stopped.Memories of when you where just a child came rushing to me,how sad i was when i heard you where hurt,or how happy i was when Leia told me you would be coming.I was aware that something was wrong because Leia talked about it to me,she asked me to help you grow up in a better way,because as much as she loved you,she was scared to made a mistake,so she asked me.I was...sure i would be able to make you a great jedi but"As strong as his gaze was his eyes became red but Ben could see jst how much effort he was putting into stopping the tears.

 

"I was too full of myself.I didn't investigate further,i didn't know what kind of thing i should have protect you from,i had no idea...but the one i didn't consider most...was how weak i was.It was an illusion indeed yet i was fooled for good.Even tought i realized it in time you still saw me with my light saber.I still remember...your scared and terrified eyes,you felt lost,sad and...betrayed...by me"Finally he looked down.I was too ashamed to make people see my face,i didn't want to be celebrated by people when i failed my own niece.Ben..."He looked up to Ben.Who was feeling a turmoil inside himself.

 

"I know you must feel guilty about Han but,the real culprit was me"Ben frowned.

 

"If i didn't let my guard down...if i would have stopped to think a bit more then!...i would have realized sooner just what mind trick was used on me.And Kylo Ren...the one that killed Han...would have never be born into this world....When She came to give me the light saber i didn't want to see her,i tricked her into leaving,i wanted her to see just how pointless a jedy really is.I told her nothing and she was curious,she wanted to know...alone without no one telling her to,she went herself in thedark cave.No one ever went inside by their own free will,but she did.That girl was braver than me,she was sincere and bright,i was ashamed that i was so scared while she herself tried to fight the dark in her own way,head on...because she had an objective in mind.But i wavered too much...still she teached me some.That girl is indeed his grandaughter."He chukled lightly."She teached me a lesson,a hard one,she belived in you,in your hope...but i...didn't...in the end i learned and came back from the abyss i created for myself and that is what made me decided to at last see you for the last time.And the promise that i will make it up to you after my death."

 

Ben looked at Luke in silence his two fists released and finally he closed his eyes he took a breath and then finally he looked back at Luke.He knew it was snoke doing.It was all a machination from his part,still he tought that Luke the legendary Luke would have been superior to everything.

 

"You where my hero...back then.I wasn't happy when My mother decided about leaving me with you,But as i stayed in the temple i felt like maybe i would have found some peace.You where strict but new how to teach well,calmly but ruthlessly when needed.I started to feel like i could be really a jedi one day thanks to you.Those days i tought that it wasn't as unberable as before to sleep,i felt like i could have a hope to live"He said sending Luke to an even more sadness.His guilt was just too much too handle he was still too human.His eyes started to become wet.Ben frowned and his face became harder and his words harser.

 

"That was the first day i felt like i could finally sleep in peace,the voice left my head,and made me made up my mind to finally be a good niece and apprentice to you"Luke heart felt hurt and he knew he deserved it.But then!...i saw you the one i decided to rest my hope on,my own uncle...trying to kill me"A tear down Luke-s face.

 

"Yes.After that day i suffered even more stronger pain than i ever did.Snoke killed me inside indeed.He tortured me daily and made me kill when i was still in denial for having taken live in the temple for the first time.He didn't care.Do you know what it feels like to see the voice you heard in your head for your entire life materializing in front of your eyes?My wrost night mare.Became life.That's why i hated you all even more,you and my parents"But then at that time Ben remembered Rey and everything he came to know,about their family,their feelings,his emotions,of a human he never let go of.And the thing that Rey teached him since the first time he met her."But now...after all that happened i realized that i was the one to make the decision"Luke felt moved but did not want to lessed his concience."No,you where too young back then.You fought him for years and i who should have been a powerful being in reality was terrified and so..."

 

"After what happened that day,after what i became,i still felt a part of me not wanting that kind of life,but i still choose that way"

 

"Because you didn't know any better"

 

"Because i also was a coward.It was too difficult,to return to my parents,even tough was angry and sometimes i just wanted to run into her embrace i didn't,i suffered and felt pain daily,i could have choosed differently but i didn't and in the end i just...completly decided to forget my human side.But Rey,after knowing her,the puuls to the light became stronger.I craved for light and no more the darkness,still i fought her with all my heart,i rejected the plea of my father...and i killed him"Ben started to feel his eyes wet and Luke felt like Ben was such a tormented sould and he just wanted to ask for forgivness and hold him.He wanted to go back in time but he know it will never happen.

 

"I choosed...to kill him"He slowly shook his head"And no one else but me...only me"His voice broken from the pain.

 

"So...comparing to the two of you.You sure pitiful children are"Yoda said looking at them both/"What you understand,young Solo?Humans...are just humans"

 

"Weak"

 

"Everyone are toung Solo,Luke you both took this as a means to understand that unfortunately it happened.You...understand him right?"Ben looked at Yoda and nodded.

 

"I am more clear headed now,Luke.I dodn't hear voices anymore and even if they come i know how to fight them...i also went trought the same situation as you,i was tricked and i hurt her badly,but i came back.I no longer can say you are the bad one,because i had chances i let go in the past...i am not someone who can be forgiven either."He cried "But for once...i want to let go of something that made me hurt all this while,i will forgice you,because i tought about it for many month after that day,after what i expirienced and now i finally can say,that i am fine now...i know where to stand and i am aware that the past can't be changed but the future can.And i want to change...i really want to."Hi expression felt different to Luke more peaceful,at that moment he remembered the words yoda told him when he was still alive,to let them do what they have to,to let them make their own decisisons, he looked at Yoda who smiled and then he closed his eyes and smiled too.It seems like you where right master he wispered but Yoda heard it.

 

"Of course"Ben was confused but wiped his face clean.

 

"Gosh,i hope i finished crying already.How embarrassing"Ben looked around "Where is she?"

 

"Rey is training"

 

"Training?With them both?"

 

"No,only with Anakin"From a side of the space they where in Obi Wan's voice could be heard.

 

"It's time for you to start your training too.I will be the one to teach you"Ben made a strange face.

 

"Why you?"

 

"Because you only know how to fight with dark power,since you grew up under Snoke teachings.But now you need to learn the way of the light and i am your teacher for that"Ben was doumbfound"What are you talking about?I know how to fight and i also know the Jedi's way of fighting since i learned from Luke."

 

"Your training wasn't complete at the time and also now my teaching are meaningless to the way you are now,Obi Wan my master is different,he is the one who teach you,and one thing that you need most.Something i am not."

 

"What are you talking about?Some other mind trick?"

 

"Not now,you will learn a different way to fight,we will start from the very start."

 

"Are you crazy?I am not a little boy who know nothing about combat!"

 

"You know nothing about my way of teaching."

 

"Are you crazy?"Obi wan became more serious than before.

 

"I am not doing this for the galaxy only like you think"Ben wasn't convinced."Rey,you said you want to protect her but how can you do that when you are not even willing to learn.This is not a joking matter Ben Solo.Being a grey jedy is even harder than that being only dark or only light.You will have to always stay balanced in everything you do,there cannot be wholes in you mind and body.You need to be complete...Rey is fighting there"Suddenly it hit him the realization."Wait are you saying she is learning the dark ways from my grand father?!"Obi Wan nodded.Ben became scared.

 

"Are you all crazy?What if she can't wisth stand the mental straign?She could fall because of it!"

 

"She won't"Said luke sure of himself but Ben wasn't at all.He knew well what it means to know the way of the darkness.If she get too used to it,when it's time to go outside to fight she could fall.

 

"I need to stope her!Where is she!"He started to walk the direction where he last saw her.

 

"Stop right there"Obi wan said but Ben did not listen suddenly Ben felt a strong force holding him back,he looked around with gitted teeth.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I said,stop there"Then Ben flew right back in front of them.He felt like his bones where crushing,such a strong power.

 

"Don't you care for her?If you do,you should have stopped her!"

 

"Aish...listen big idiot.Do you think i or Anakin want to put her in danger?No way in Hell,but that is something she need to know,the darkness is part of a human she just need to know how to tame her own darkness.THere are things that she can only learn from him because he was the strongest baddest in history,if she win her fight,then no one would be able to touch her...now,are you going to do it or not?"Ben tought it trough.

 

"Ben,she is strong,i know what i am talking about"Said Luke.

 

"Kid...listen,she is my grandaughter and she have her mother and Satine blood,they where not women to take lightly,they...where stronger than i could ever see and Rey is no coward.Just belive in her."His words made Ben surprised,it seemd as if he wanted to calm down,maybe because he knew just how much he cared for her.At that point he decided to be trained,not for anyone else but for her only.

 

"Fine.I will follow you"Obi Wan nodded and suddenly Ben body was taken by a force once again and brought right into another place outside of the cave.It was quite strong,he felt as if his entire body was pressured under the power.

 

"This power is the force i gained after i died.So you can't do much about it right now,but still you have to stand in a fight with this power later on.For now go inside that door"After being relised Ben found it hard to stand,either way he decided to follow what he wanted and for now he didn't want to complain,he never did it with snoke while trining,it's something he could never do under him.This was engraved in his mind till now.He slowly get up and look ahead,there was a strange and trasparent thing ahead,he was doubtful.That wasn't a door to him.

 

"It is a door,you go there and open it,that's the only thing you have to do for today"

 

"Only?Do i only need to open that door and go inside?"

 

"That's right"Ben was not stupid,if Obi Wan said that for today he could only do that then it mean it wasn't so simple to enter either way he decided to enter,so he walked quickly toward it.When he finally was in front of him he realized how small and trasparent it was.He could not understand what was going on,he frowned and put his hand closer,when he was inchese away he stopped.His hand fell to his side,expression heavenly."Something wrong?"Asked Obi Wan.

 

"What is this thing?"

 

"A door,i told you"

 

"It's not a door,there is no real body for it,nothing can be touched"

 

"It can be opened tought.Look here"Obi Wan flew right beside him he smiled and touched the door.It opened after he touched it.

 

"See.I can open it just fine"

 

"What the heck"Ben did the same but...after he tried to open it it didn't work.

 

"Listen.Opening this is not going to be easy.Not for you who lived under the dark side for so long."Ben frowed but listened to what Obi Wan was patiently teaching him.It was strange to be trained that way because he only knew how to get hurt if he got things wrongin his past training,but not now.

 

"Stop looking at me i know i am handsome"Ben was surprised and couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his remark,Obi Wan smiled too but then resumed the stance of a teacher.

 

"Ben,right now you have to learn to mcalm yourself down.Your short coming is the fact that you are too impulsive,you can see this little door like an animal,it recognize the force used and it's color.The reason why this is not opening for you is because you give it turbolent feelings"

 

"I understand"Said Ben"But i am calm,how am i not calm?"

 

"Take deep breaths and empty your head,stop thinking about troublesome things,don't need to feel complicated,just feel the balance,in everything..."

 

"...it's...difficult"For him he still hold some attachment to only a side of the force the black side,the darkness,but maybe...

 

"Close your eyes and concentrate.Calm down breath deeply and feel it...feel everything around you" Ben did as Obi wan told him to do and he closed his eyes,he took deep breaths,in and out and the finally he calmed down.His eyebrow are now relaxed and he seem more peaceful.Obi wan smiled.

 

"Are you able to feel it?The chirping of the birth,the water flowing undersneeth us,the sky and every living things.?"

 

"...I can...i can feel it"

 

"Then can you see,can you see the struggle to leave of those creatures?"

 

"I can"

 

"Then you,it's not that one predator is hunting just for the pleasure of it right?"

 

"Yes...i understand"

 

"What?"

 

"It's how it should be,but even the predators are hunted as well...there is a balance to it"

 

"Good...you know there is no malice in those creatures right?"Ben nod.

 

"Then all of this make you finally understand that nothing prevail on the other right?"

 

"I...can understand.I know what you mean"

 

"You have balance in yourself...Ben Solo?"Ben frown a bit.

 

"..."

 

"Do you?"Asked again Obi Wan,after that Ben opened his eyes and looked at Obi Wan.

 

"I can feel that i am not fully balanced"Obi Wan nodded.

 

"Good,knowing where you are still lacking is a good start"Ben was a bit surprised,if it was snoke,the torture he would gift him would be endless,but Obi Wan did not reprimend him,tought he ecxpected for him to be more hard on him,but he was wrong and it made him feel warm inside,this man was someone who resembled Rey a lot.He is calm but is needed and tought and strong at the same time.This man also created in a way two legends in the galaxi for better or for worse.He teached Anakin and then Luke skywalker,it was all this man doing and now he is teaching him.

 

"I know i am good looking but please focus on the training,you have to understand the power of the grey jedi and then you need to make the light saber,not to mention the training with it.It's hard little boy,so focus on it:Ben was doubfounded,was he joking?Anyway he did no say anything and closed again his eyes to meditate.

 

"Feel it...two two powers"At that moment Ben felt like two strong masses where fighting in his body,no one was going to be tamed some time the darkness was stronger and sometime it was the light to be stronger.

 

"Feel them and...let them know who is the ruler."OBi was voice was strong and full of power a small grin on his lips.

 

"Feel it,then imagine a calm ocean,that ocean's waves become calmer and calmer till finally they are at the same level at that moment,those two powers suddenly merge together creating a different color"Ben follo every step of words Obi Wan tell him.It's difficult to keep at bay two powerful forces and so his body could feel the discomfort and pain but he endured it as dop of sweats fell from his forehead.Ours went by but finally he was able to do it,he saw them,coming together and in the turmoil suddenly a big ball colored Grey.Ben finally opened his eyes.

 

"I did it!"He looked at Obi Wan who nodded.Good.


End file.
